Popularity was my creation
by hideandseek43
Summary: A mysterious girl has moved to White Chapel. Sarah curiously tries to find out more about this girl. What happens when the girl gets angry due to bullying? Find out! Terrible summary, sorry
1. Chapter 1

No one knew who she was. No one saw her in the hallways, No one noticed her. Not even her parents. Not even by the "nerds" in her school even if she was a fellow nerd. She never let anyone in. That's why no one knew how intelligent she was. No one knew her. She had been there for two weeks and the only person that had even taken an interest in her was a girl by the name of Sarah. Sarah would often try to talk to her. The girl would usually just shrug her off or not answer. Today was different though. The bullying had only occurred her first week of school. Her second week was better and she felt good. She even said sorry when she accidentally bumped into one of Sarah's best friends, Benny, the goofball. He said sorry as well, but didn't even look at her. She didn't mind. She was certain that this day was going to be a good day. She had received her usual disgusting peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the creepy lunch lady whom she was sure had a grudge against Benny and his best friend, Ethan. She didn't know why. She just noticed hateful glances from the lunch lady towards them every day. She sat down at her usual lunch table alone not aware that Sarah was staring at her concern clouding her eyes. Ethan glanced at Sarah confused.

"What are you staring at," Ethan asked.

"The new girl," Sarah replied.

"What new girl," Benny asked with a mouthful of fries.

"The one that's been here for two weeks," Sarah said disgusted.

"I've never noticed her," Benny said.

"You never notice anything except food and video games," Sarah said.

"Not true," Benny said. "I notice girls like you."

"Shut up," Sarah said. "Or I'll have you for lunch."

"Sarah, calm down," Ethan said.

"Have you heard anything about her," Sarah asked Ethan.

"I've just heard she's weird," Ethan replied taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You're weird too," Sarah said.

Thanks," Ethan said. "That's just what every boy wants to hear."

"That and that they're starting that happy time in their life that makes them a man," Benny states sarcastically picking a piece of French fry out of his teeth.

Sarah scoffs in disgust.

"Can you be any less of a dork," Sarah asked him.

"Nope," Benny replied with ease. "This is the whole package, baby. Take it or leave it."

"I'll leave it," Sarah said staring at the girl again. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Have fun," Ethan replied sarcastically.

Sarah walks over the mysterious girl's table not sure why she felt compelled to talk to her. Sarah sat down cautiously. The girl was just staring at her tray picking at her food.

"Hey," Sarah said cheerfully breaking the awkward silence. "You never told me your name before."

"It's Jane," Jane replied.

"You're actually talking to me today," Sarah said. "Did I do something right?"

"I'm just having a really good day," Jane responded.

"Really," Sarah asked curious. "Why?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy," Jane asked.

"Yes, you're allowed," Sarah responded quickly.

"Good," Jane said.

"So," Sarah breaking the awkward silence again, "what kind of things do you like to do?"

"I like working with computers," Jane said. "I've always been fascinated with them."

"Ethan likes computers," Sarah said pointing at him.

"Are you trying to set me up with your friend," Jane asked.

"No," Sarah said. "I was just pointing out something that you had in common with one of my other friends."

"Oh, okay," Jane said.

"Do you want to meet my other friends," Sarah asked.

"I suppose I could," Jane answered.

"Before you meet my friends, I have to ask you a question," Sarah said.

"What," Jane asked.

"Do you like Dusk," Sarah asked.

"Are you kidding," Jane asked. "Of course not."

"You'll fit in just fine," Sarah said smiling.

Jane started smiling as well. Now, she was absolutely positive that this day was going to be a good day. However, what she didn't realize was the captain of the cheerleading squad walking up behind her with a carton of milk. As Jane was getting up, the carton of milk "just happened" to tip over and spill all over Jane's shirt. The milk went down the back of her shirt and was dripping down her neck. Jane stood up and stared menacingly at the captain of the cheerleading squad. All eyes were on them including Ethan and Benny's.

"What are you going to do about it, freak," she said.

Jane wanted to punch her, but she wasn't that kind of a person. She was the type of person that ran away from her problems and that's exactly what she did. She ran full speed out of the cafeteria. Sarah stared open mouthed at the scene that had just played before her still in shock. That shock was then replaced by anger.

"What is your problem," Sarah asked.

"It's not that has the problem," the girl replied. "It's her."

"No wonder people talk about you behind your back," Sarah muttered not caring if she heard her or not. Sarah ran to find Jane to see if she was okay. She looked all up and down the hallways until she got to the girl's bathroom. She heard sniffling coming from inside so she assumed Jane was in there. She was. Jane had grabbed a couple of paper towels trying to get the milk out of her shirt. Sarah grabbed a few paper towels and wiped the back of her shirt trying to get the trails of milk off of it. After a few minutes, Jane, realizing that it's not going to come out, sighed placing her head in her hands,

"Are you okay," Sarah asked.

"I'll be fine," Jane replied.

"Are you sure," Sarah asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure," Jane said. "She'll get what's coming to her."


	2. Chapter 2

When Jane had gotten home that afternoon, she had gone directly to the basement or as she liked to call it, "her sanctuary." She was so angry that had ripped all of the pages out of her idea notebook. The only good thing about today is that she had made a new friend. She was happy about that, but she was still angry about the cheerleader's insult. She had thought things would be different at this school. It looks like this school was going to be exactly the same as her last school. She hated her last school. She was bullied so badly that her parents had to have a meeting with the principal to stop it. The principal tried suspending the students that were bullying her, but that made things worse. They blamed Jane for getting them suspended and bullied her even worse outside of school. One time, the bullying went way too far and her mother decided that the only option left was to move. Jane was hoping that Whitechapel would be a fresh new start. The only thing so far was that someone had at least attempted to talk to her. Nobody would at her old school because she was considered to be too weird. She would often be slumped at her desk during classes staring intensely at the teacher absorbing everything he/she was saying. The preppy girls in the back of the classroom filing their nails would secretly pass notes about how strange she was. During lunch, she would sit alone and read a book while eating. She stopped doing that ever since somebody had put a note in her book that said something quite inappropriate using vulgar language. Whenever she would walk by students, she would keep her books close to her chest in case anyone tried to book check. That had happened to her so many times and she had gotten tired of it. Most of the time, people would make fun of her clothing. She wore reading glasses that she didn't need, but wore them anyway to differentiate herself from everyone else. As much as she hated to admit, she loved being different. She loved discovering people's personalities and analyzing them. She found it fascinating how some people could be so different. She usually wore a black sweatshirt and jeans with black dress shoes. Her hair was always in one braid. She wasn't exactly socially awkward. She did have trouble trusting people. She was slightly paranoid. However, she could hold a conversation, but the problem was nobody wanted to hold a conversation with her until now. She had always wondered why so many people seemed to hate her. So what if she liked computers and spent most of her time after school doing projects willingly. She liked to build things. It was her special talent. She had taught herself. There was one project that she was dying to try out, but hadn't finished yet. Of course when she finished, she would have to work out the kinks which would take even longer. She was about halfway done with it. While she was working on it, she would secretly thank God for giving her intelligence. She worked on it a little today, but was a little tired so she quit early. She's usually not the quitting type, but she wasn't exactly in the best mood today. She logged out of her computer right when her mother called her name telling her to come upstairs. She walked/stomped upstairs to see her mother holding the door partially open.

"What," Jane asked impatiently.

"Nice tone," her mother responded sarcastically. "You have a friend here to see you."

Her mother opened the door revealing Sarah. At first, Jane was relieved, but the relief was quickly replaced with confusion.

"How did you know where I lived," Jane asked curiously.

"Looked you up," Sarah replied with ease. "You have a very nice house."  
>"Thanks," Jane said. "We try to keep it as clean as we can."<p>

"Can I come in," Sarah asked standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Tell me why you're here first," Jane said suspiciously.

"I just wanted to check up on you and see if you're okay," Sarah said.

"I'm okay," Jane said. "My dignity was a little bruised, but I'll get over it."

"That's good," Sarah said. "Not the dignity part, but that you're okay."

"Thanks for checking up on me," Jane said smiling. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Sarah replied smiling back. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Jane thought for a minute. She was about to say "sure" but decided against it when she remembered her "sanctuary." She didn't want to drive Sarah away just like everyone else.

"Maybe another time," Jane replied suddenly sad. "Sorry."

"Okay," Sarah said a little disappointed. "I'll see you at school then."

"See you at school," Jane replied a lump forming in her throat.

"Bye," Sarah said waving.

"Bye," Jane said closing the door. Tears glistened in her eyes. She sat down on the floor wondering what was wrong with her. Wondering why she has to act like such a freak sometimes. She regretted thinking that immediately after thinking it. Yet she still wondered why she was so different. She used to take pride in it, but now she wasn't so sure. Sometimes, she resented being different. She started smiling thinking about her project. Once her project is completed, she'll be able to fit in with everybody else.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jane decided that she was going to make an attempt to talk more. She took a deep breath and walked into the school nervously. She went to her first and second class. No problems. Although her last class was with the captain of the cheerleading squad. Oh, how much she was looking forward to that class. She always looked forward to lunch because she could talk to her new friend. She had two classes with that blonde kid that hangs out with Sarah sometimes, but mostly hung out with Ethan and Benny. She had him in math and history. Rory never really noticed her. She had heard around school that he tried to be a player. She probably wasn't pretty enough. That's why the boys ignored her at this new school. She was surprised that the girls even noticed her, but she wasn't surprised that she had become the new bullying target. However, that was just one carton of milk and maybe it did tip over on accident. She was just being rude about it. Jane immediately scolded herself for letting her temper get the best of her. Maybe this school will be better. She got her supplies that she needed for her third class and started walking down there. While she was trying to avoid running into students, she spotted Sarah at her locker. She was about to go talk to her until she saw her talking to a blonde girl. She had seen the blonde girl around before, but wasn't sure what her personality was like. Jane sat down in her third class of the day in front of the blonde boy. It was only the beginning of class, but she was already looking at the clock. After this class, she had lunch. She was planning on sitting at her regular table alone, but she was hoping that Sarah would talk to her again. She needed someone to talk to. Her prayers were answered because the blonde boy tapped her on the back causing her to turn around.

"Hi," Rory said cheerily.

"Hey," Jane replied confused.

"You're the new girl, right," Rory asked.

"Right," Jane said.

"Awesome," Rory said. "What's your name?"

"Jane," Jane said. "Yours?"

"Rory," Rory said. "Do you like ninjas?"

"I guess," Jane responded even more confused.

"Cool," Rory practically yelled. "I'm a ninja."

"Are you," Jane asked amused.

"Of course," Rory said proud of himself.

"Do you have the stealth ability," Jane asked waiting for his response.

"Duh," Rory replied. "What ninja doesn't?"

"That's true," Jane said. "Sorry I asked."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Rory said suddenly concerned about her sudden change of mood. He wondered why this girl was so sad.

"I'll try not to," Jane said turning around. The silence turned awkward. Rory hated awkward silences.

"I've heard you've talked to Sarah," Rory said hesitantly trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah," Jane said turning back around. "She's the first person that's talked to me since I've gotten here besides the teachers."

"Count me the second person," Rory said holding out his hand.

Jane just stared at it for a couple of seconds. She hasn't shaken hands with someone for a long time.

"Thank you, second person," Jane said finally shaking his hand.

By that time, the teacher had walked into the room. Jane turned back around and took out her pencil and notebook getting ready to take notes. Math seemed to take forever, but Jane was still smiling. This day just made her feel so much better. The lunch bell finally rang. Rory decided to walk with her to lunch. The fact that someone was actually willing to walk with her kept the smile on her face. When they got to the cafeteria, she was almost grinning from ear to ear. Rory talked the whole way and he talked while they were moving through the lunch line. She walked with him out of the lunch line keeping her eye on the table that she usually sat at. Rory saw her eyeing that table and decided to speak up.

"Do you want to sit with us," Rory asked.

Jane's gaze moved to the table. She saw Sarah, Ethan, and Benny laughing at something. She wanted to sit with them so badly, but she also didn't want to drive them away as well. Her gaze went down to her lunch tray. That same irritating lump in her throat returned.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll think I'll sit over there," Jane said quietly not sure if he heard her or not.

"That's okay," Rory said with a mixture of confusion and sympathy in his voice. "We're over there if you change your mind."

"Thanks," Jane said walking quickly to her table. She watched Rory walk over to his table while taking a bite of her sandwich. As usual, it was disgusting so she put it back on the plate. She opened the milk carton and took a few sips. As she put the milk carton back on the tray, she felt a sudden feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around the cafeteria not seeing anybody looking her way until her eyes rested on Rory's table. Rory was watching her rather intently. It looked like he was trying to look through her. She was starting to get uncomfortable until his gaze finally focused on his friends. She noticed him whisper something to them. She didn't think about it until all of them turned to stare at her. That's when she was really starting to get uncomfortable. She hated it when people continued to stare at her without a reason. Of course they might have a reason. She just might not know what it is. She started replaying the past couple days in her head wondering what she did wrong. She couldn't pick anything out. What if they hated her? What if they had found out what happened at her old school? The memories wanted to make her cry. She couldn't take them staring at her anymore. She stood up right when Sarah stood up. Jane didn't notice Sarah standing up. Jane ran out of the cafeteria with her tray. She ran into the girl's bathroom and sat down in one of the stalls. She decided to eat the sandwich even though it was disgusting. She was very hungry. Tears ran down her cheeks as she finished her sandwich. She sat there wondering why they were staring at her. She wondered what Rory had said. Clearly he wouldn't know any secrets about her. He had just met her. The bell finally rang taking her out of her thoughts. She waited until the coast was clear before returning her tray to the cafeteria. She ran to her next class which was Biology. Biology seemed to pass by like a breeze. She didn't like Biology that much, but she had hoped that it would have gone slower so that way, she wouldn't have to face Rory and the captain of the cheerleading squad before she was ready. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She walked to her last class of the day reluctantly. Unfortunately, she sat in front of the captain of the cheerleading squad. She didn't say anything to her in that class. Although she was pretty sure people were laughing and spreading rumors about her. Rory sat on the other side of the room. He wasn't staring at her anymore and she was thankful for that. Once class started, she started taking notes again. She heard people whispering behind her. She couldn't hear them well enough to tell if they were talking about her. Her suspicions were confirmed when the cheerleader behind her tapped her on the back with her pencil.

"What," Jane asked quietly trying to not let the teacher know she was talking.

"Just so you know, people are saying you smell," she replied smirking. "Do you smell?"

"You tell me," Jane said turning back to the teacher. The cheerleader tapped Jane with the pencil again.

"What," Jane asked again impatiently.

"Maybe you should take a shower," the cheerleader said with that same stupid smirk.

"I do take showers," Jane said offended. "However, I don't think you need to know that."

"We'll help," the cheerleader said with something in her hand.

"What," Jane asked confused. Jane decided to turn around and ignore her once the teacher called her name. She had trouble ignoring her once she felt it. Some kind of sticky was poured down her back and on her head. Everyone laughed except Rory. Jane turned around and saw a can of Pepsi in the cheerleader's hand. Jane stood up extremely angry.

"What is your obsession with pouring things down my back," Jane screamed. Everybody just laughed harder. She ran out of the classroom mentally slapping herself for her fit of anger. Rory stared after her feeling sympathy for her. He wondered why everyone seemed to hate her. Maybe he'll do some research. Who is he kidding? Research? He'll ask Ethan. I'm sure Ethan would love to research something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! This is a short one. Thank you so much, TeamEthanMorgan and KeroNya, for your reviews! They make my day!**

Rory kept wondering what was wrong with that girl. He was almost thinking about the whole rest of the class, but that didn't stop him from thinking about what he would look like if he wore a red ninja suit. He started sketches in his notebook. When the bell rang, he was the last to get up because he was still drawing. He finally noticed everyone leaving and stood up. He walked to his locker trying to see if he could see Jane. He assumed that she had probably ran home since it was the last class of the day. He walked up to his locker, put his books in the locker and closed it. His backpack stayed in there every year. He almost never took it out. He didn't like the fact that it weighed him down with all the textbooks that he never used. He was about to walk out the front door when he remembered to ask Ethan about the new girl. Ethan was just putting his last book in his locker. When he closed the door, Rory was right there. Ethan jumped in surprise, a hand on his heart.

"Will you stop doing that," Ethan practically shouted.

"Sorry," Rory said. "I need you to do something."

"What," Ethan asked surprised.

"Can you research something for me," Rory asked.

"You're actually researching something," Ethan asked even more surprised.

"No, _you're _researching something," Rory said.

"What's the topic," Ethan said curiously.

"The new girl," Rory said.

"The new girl," Ethan asked confused. "What about her?"

"I just want to see if you can find anything out about her," Rory said.

"Why do you care," Ethan asked.

"She ran out of her last class when a cheerleader poured soda down her back," Rory said.

"Poured soda down her back," Ethan asked feeling a little sympathy.

"Yeah," Rory said. "She was pretty angry."

"I bet," Ethan said sighing. "I guess I can look up something."

"Awesome," Rory practically shouted. "Thanks and tell me if you find anything."

"Okay," Ethan said not really wanting to do it, but he had to admit, he was curious too.

Ethan started walking through the hallway when someone tapped him on the shoulder giving him another miniature heart attack.

"Rory," Ethan shouted. "I told you to stop-"

He turned around seeing Sarah.

"Sorry," Ethan said.

"Why are you so jumpy," Sarah asked.

"I'm always jumpy," Ethan stated. "It's my nature."

"I heard you were searching for information about Jane," Sarah said.

"How did you know," Ethan asked.

"Super hearing," Sarah said.

"Right," Ethan said. "Rory wants me to."

"Would you possibly tell me what you find also," Sarah asked.

"You're curious too," Ethan asked.

"Just wondering," Sarah said.

"I'll tell you too," Ethan said suddenly remembering something. "What's her last name?"

"I think it's Johnson," Sarah said. Ethan raised an eyebrow in question.

"School records," Sarah said noticing his confusion. They said quick goodbyes and walked away.

Later that day, Ethan was trying to find anything about her. He had been on the computer for two hours looking through the search results and had found nothing. He hovered over one link and a picture of Jane appeared. He clicked on that website. He read the article shocked by what he read. They didn't called her Jane in the article.

"So Jane isn't her real name," Ethan muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane's mother had tried to question Jane's current predicament, but Jane didn't feel like talking to her. Jane ran downstairs into her "sanctuary." She turned on and logged on to all of her computers. She picked up her trashcan and dumped all of the contents onto her desk. She smoothed out the papers that she had ripped out of her idea notebook. She got some duct tape and taped every single paper on every wall. She started working on her project. The sooner she would be done, the better things would be. Unfortunately, the process was very delicate and intricate so she couldn't hurry. Her mother left a plate of food outside of the basement door. She was used to her daughter spending all hours down there. However, she was worried now. She had never seen Jane this angry since that one terrible bullying incident. She shuddered thinking about it. She hated reflecting on it, but ever since that day, Jane stopped being happy. She remembered her daughter when she was extremely optimistic and positive no matter what. Unfortunately with those qualities also came naivety. Naivety caused her downfall. Sometimes, her mother would stand by the door just to make that Jane was still doing something. She almost never heard silence down there. If there was ever silence down there, her mother would fear the worst. When it became late, her mother stood by the basement door staring it down wondering when Jane was going to come up and get ready for bed. She was oblivious to her husband saying good night to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. All she focused on was the door. The silence penetrated her ears and the fears returned. She quickly opened the door and ran down the stairs. She saw Jane slumped over the table. She ran over and started shaking Jane. She sighed in relief when Jane swatted her away. She put a blanket over Jane's shoulders and walked up to her bathroom and started getting ready for bed. Jane woke up the next morning with a post it stuck to her cheek and a bad pain in her neck. She looked at her watch and realized she was late for school. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and put on fresh clothes. She brushed her teeth and her hair. She wanted very badly to take a shower, but she was running very late. She decided to leave without breakfast. Her mother drove her to school. Jane muttered a quick thanks to her mother and practically jumped out of the car. She ran into her first class. As soon as she stepped into the classroom, all eyes were on her making her extremely uncomfortable.

"You're late," the teacher said accusingly.

"I know," Jane said apologetically. "I woke up late."

"I'll mark you late and you can ask someone to show you the notes," the teacher said turning back to the board.

"Okay," Jane said quietly.

She sat down at her desk not bothering to ask someone for the notes. Odds are that no one wanted to talk to her so she didn't want to ruin their day. Before she knew it, the bell rang. She didn't even bother paying attention in her second class. She too busy being angry at herself for being late. By the time her third class had come around, she had a massive headache and the pain in her neck had become worse not showing any signs of subsiding. Rory tapped her on the shoulder before class, but she just ignored him. By this time, Ethan had already told him what he had found out. Rory kept trying to get her attention, but she didn't feel like talking to him now. Rory, eventually, got the hint and stopped tapping her shoulder. Hopefully, the cheerleader would get the same hint in their last class. Jane made a mental note to make sure that the cheerleader didn't have any kind of drink in her hand. Third class eventually ended. Right when the bell rang, Jane jumped up from her seat and walked/ran out the classroom hoping that Rory wouldn't catch up with her. However, Rory is Rory so he caught up with her anyway.

"What's wrong with you," Rory asked curiously.

"Nothing," Jane lied. "I'm just mad because I woke up late."

"You shouldn't be mad about that," Rory said reassuringly. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really hard on yourself?"

"Yes," Jane said quickly not wanting to talk to him right now. An awkward silence followed, but Rory still walked beside her.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," Rory said.

"You don't have to apologize," Jane said. "You didn't do anything."

"I'm still sorry anyway," Rory said.

"Thank you," Jane said.

"Do you want to sit with us today," Rory asked.

"Not today," Jane said. She hated not sitting with him. She wondered what they were like.

"Okay," Rory said walking over to his table.

Jane walked over to her table. She noticed Rory didn't get anything to eat so she decided to follow suit. She sat at her usual table and pulled out her usual book. Once again, she felt eyes staring at her again. She looked up and over at their table. Sarah was the only one staring at her. Jane looked back at her book not wanting to feel uncomfortable and run out of the cafeteria like a drama queen again. She didn't know what came over her. She read her book until she saw a shadow out of her peripheral vision. She looked up and saw Sarah.

"Do you need to ask me something," Jane asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what Catherine did to you," Sarah said. "She just likes to make everyone else's lives miserable. She feels it's her obligation."

"Thank you for your concern," Jane said. "I'm fine."

"We barely talk anymore," Sarah said randomly.

"It's not like we've been friends forever," Jane said. "We only met each other a few days ago."

"I know, but I feel like we should get to know each other more," Sarah said.

"You don't need to know anything about me," Jane said suddenly defensive.

"Never mind then," Sarah said surprised at her sudden change of mood. "I'll just go then."

"Okay," Jane said now becoming extremely mad at herself.

"Just know that I'm here for you if you need a friend," Sarah said sympathetically. "We're all here for you."

"I appreciate that," Jane said. "I really do, but I don't fit in with your group of friends."

"You don't know that," Sarah said. "You haven't even met Ethan, Benny, or Erica. Although, you might like Ethan and Benny more than you would Erica. She can be a little rude sometimes."

"They wouldn't want to meet me," Jane said looking down at her book again.

"Yes, they would," Sarah said. "Why wouldn't they?"

Jane was about to reply, but a voice behind her beat her to the punch. It was Catherine.

"Because she's a freak," Catherine said. "You don't want to waste your time with this one, Sarah. She's beyond help."

"You would know about things beyond help, wouldn't you," Sarah replied.

"Would you mind leaving us alone so I can talk to Jane for a minute," Catherine said trying her best not to shout at Sarah.

"Sure," Sarah said walking away.

Jane shot her a pleading look before she started walking away. Catherine sat down in the seat beside Jane. Jane kept staring at her book.

"Long story short, geek," Catherine started, "you don't belong at this school."

"I've only been here for two weeks," Jane said. "How could you have decided that?"

"I guess I have a sixth sense with this kind of thing," Catherine said.  
>"I'm not moving so I guess you're going to have to deal with it," Jane said a little proud of herself.<p>

"No, sweetie," Catherine said condescendingly. "You're the one that's going to have to deal with it. If you don't change your image or at least do something with your awkward personality, then you will be ripped apart at this school mostly be me."

"This is me," Jane said. "Deal with it."

"I'm trying to help you here, Jennifer," Catherine said messing up Jane's name on purpose. "Do you really want to be the bullying target at this school for the rest of your high school years?"

"No, I guess not," Jane agreed.

"Then, I can help you," Catherine said. "What do you say?"

Before Jane could reply, Sarah walked up. Jane noticed that she had one arm behind her back.

"Are you done talking to Jane," Sarah asked.

"No, I wasn't," Catherine said trying to not be rude.

"You sound angry," Sarah said.  
>"I'm not angry," Catherine said.<p>

"Are you angry because you didn't take a shower this morning," Sarah asked ignoring Catherine's replies.

"For your information, I took a shower this morning," Catherine said. "It's probably the troll next to me that smells."

Sarah took her arm out from behind her back. She had a carton of chocolate milk in her hand. Before Catherine could piece it together, Sarah poured the carton of milk all over Catherine's shirt. Catherine stood up screaming in anger.

"Sorry," Sarah said in fake sympathy. "It just tipped over. I couldn't stop it."

"I guess that's my answer," Jane said to Catherine not succeeding to hold her laughter down.

"This isn't over," Catherine screamed at both of them. "You both will regret this."

Jane and Sarah were too busy laughing to pay attention to her threat. Catherine ran out of the cafeteria followed by the cheerleading squad.

"You are my hero," Jane said laughing.

"It's not a big deal," Sarah said still laughing. "What do you say? Friends?"

"Friends," Jane shaking Sarah's hand.

Jane couldn't remember the last time she had smiled. She felt a little bad for laughing at Catherine's humiliation. It felt good though!


	6. Chapter 6

Things were better now that she had finally made a new friend. At dinner that same night, Jane looked like the Cheshire Cat too busy grinning to eat her dinner. Her mother was wondering what was up considering that she had made her favorite foods tonight and Jane hadn't touched a morsel of it.

"What happened at school today," her mother asked.

"Nothing much," Jane said. She couldn't contain her excitement. She literally shouted, "I made a new friend today!"

Her mother and father had dropped their silverware on the table in surprise at her sudden outburst. Jane started laughing at their reactions.

"Why do you seem so surprised about making a new friend," her mother asked picking up her silverware. "You're a friendly person."

"I'm socially awkward now," Jane said a little sadness staining her voice. She realized that immediately and scolded herself. She wouldn't let herself get sad at this amazing time.

"No, you're not," her mother said. "You just try to not communicate with people."

"In other words, I'm shy," Jane asked.

"You're shy now," her mother said.

"Things are going to be different," Jane said triumphantly. "I'm going to stop being my goofy, awkward self. I'm not going what happened before stop-"

Jane immediately regretted saying that. She swore she would never mention it. The same lump started forming in her throat. Why did she have to be so sensitive?

"Can I eat in my room," Jane asked.

"As long as you actually eat," her mother said.

"Thank you,' Jane said. She ran upstairs with the plate full of food. In about twenty minutes, it was all gone. While she was sitting at the dining room table grinning, she hadn't realized how hungry she was. She sat there pondering why she had said what she said at the dining room table. What was wrong with her? She was never supposed to bring that up ever again. She decided that from now on, she is never going to think about that and she is never going to let her new friend find out. She didn't want the people here to hate her and leave her. She's had enough of people leaving. Luckily, her parents had decided to remove all articles from the internet except that one article that was about her winning an award for her inventions. She was so happy that day. Now that award just sits on her bookcase gathering dust. She sighed thinking about it while bringing her plate downstairs. She set it in the desk and walked down the stairs that led to the basement.

The next morning, her classes passed by like a breeze. As usual, she accompanied Rory to the cafeteria while he talked her ear off. When they got out of the lunch line, she started walking to her regular table.

"Where are you going," Rory asked.

"Where I usually go," Jane said surprised he didn't know that by now.

"You're our friend," Rory stated clearly putting emphasis on the word friend. "You're sitting with us.

"I don't think so," Jane said taking one small step towards her table.

"Why not," Rory asked.  
>"I don't think your friends would like me," Jane said taking another small step. Rory noticed this and grabbed her arm pulling her towards his table.<p>

"They'll like you," Rory said confidently.

Jane was trying to get out of his grip, but he was strong. Surprisingly really strong. He put a hand on her shoulder pushing her down in one of the seats. Everyone stared at her. She stared at her lunch tray until a voice caused her to look up.

"Hey, Jane," Sarah said. "Glad you decided to sit with us this time."

"Yeah," Jane said quietly.

Sarah noticed Jane's discomfort so she decided to start a conversation.

"Since you're here, I might as well introduce you to everyone," Sarah said quickly. Jane lifted her head to look around. Sarah pointed at Ethan.

"This is Ethan," Sarah said.

"Hi," Ethan said trying to make eye contact with Jane, but she almost made that impossible. "Nice to meet you."

Ethan held out his hand for her to shake. She stared at his hand and hesitantly took it. Ethan was trying to detect if anything was off about her. Nothing came. No vision. He had shaken her hand for almost a minute now. Jane wanted to pull away, but she didn't want to say or do anything to upset him.

"Ethan, let go," Sarah said.

Ethan quickly let go and stared at Jane in confusion.

"Okay," Sarah said confused. "This is Benny." She pointed at Benny.

"Hello," Benny said holding out his hand. After the awkward hand shaking experience with Ethan, Jane was extremely hesitant to shake Benny's hand.

"It's okay," Sarah said.

Jane shook his hand. He leant down and kissed her hand. Uncomfortable, she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Sorry about that," Sarah said. "He can be a bit forward sometimes."

"A bit," Jane asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said glaring at Benny. "You've already met Rory."

"Yes, I have," Jane said. "He dragged me over here."

"Sorry," Rory said. "I can apparently be a little abrasive sometimes without realizing it."

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means," Ethan said.

Rory picked up a French fry and threw it at him.

"So," Benny said trying to start conversation, "where are you from?"

"Connecticut," Jane said.

"You moved all the way here," Ethan asked shocked.

"My mom saw the brochures," Jane said.

"Oh, okay," Ethan said understanding.

"So were you this shy at your old school," Rory asked her. Everyone's eyes went to her again.

"No," Jane replied quickly.

"Why are you shy now," Rory asked attempting to pry.

"That's not really something I want to talk about," Jane said.

"Why not," Rory asked.

"Rory," Sarah said a little too loudly. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure," Rory said excitedly. Sarah and Rory stood up and walked over a corner of the cafeteria. Everyone watched them and saw Sarah slap Rory upside the head.

"Did something happen at your old school," Ethan asked Jane.

"Like I said, I'd rather not talk about it," Jane said boldly.

"Okay," Ethan said getting the hint. He didn't want her to find out what he knows about her.

"Are you going to eat your fries," Benny asked Jane.

"No," Jane said. "You can have them." She pushes them over to him.

"Thanks, baby," Benny said.

Jane suddenly stood up quickly almost hitting her hip on the table.

"What did you call me," Jane asked offended.

"Baby," Benny said quietly a little scared.

Jane scoffed at him and ran out of the cafeteria. She didn't care if she left her tray there. Benny will probably eat the rest of it. Sarah and Rory stared after Jane in confusion. They made their way back over to the table.

"What happened," Sarah asked Ethan and Benny.

"I don't know," Ethan said shrugging his shoulders. "That was weird."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been spending time with family. Thank you, KeroNya and ., for your reviews! Welcome back, TeamEthanMorgan! All of your reviews are amazing!**

Ethan was surprised that he didn't get a vision when he shook Jane's hand. That must mean that she's normal. However, normal doesn't exactly explain the way she acts. She seems to act nervous all the time and doesn't like to maintain eye contact with people. That didn't seem normal to him. He didn't get it. Maybe he should tell her that he had been researching things about her. That probably wasn't a good idea considering that she had gotten angry at Benny just because he had called her baby. Benny calls every girl baby. It's just how he is. He likes to think of himself as a player even though he has no game whatsoever. Of course he couldn't tell him that. Maybe he should find Jane and apologize for the way Benny acted. He decided that that was probably the right thing to do even though she kind of scared him with her constantly shifting mood swings. It must be a woman thing. Sarah sometimes acts like that too. Sometimes, women just scare him. Speaking of scary women, he saw Jane walking quickly down the sidewalk. He ran to catch up with her. She was walking so fast that he had run out of breath when he finally reached her.

"Hello," Jane said staring at him in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Hi," Ethan said once his breath was regained. "You're hard to catch up with."

"My parents always said that I walk fast," Jane replied.

"They're not kidding," Ethan said. A dreaded awkward silence followed.

"Do you need something," Jane finally asked.

"I was just wondering why you stormed out of the cafeteria earlier," Ethan said anxiously waiting for an answer.

"I have quite a temper," Jane said. "Sorry if I scared you."

"I think you scared Benny pretty badly," Ethan said. "Although he seemed fine when he ate the rest of your lunch. I hope that was okay."

"That's fine," Jane said. "I thought he would eat it anyway."

"That's Benny," Ethan said. "What were you angry about?"

"You don't need to worry about it," Jane said backing away from him.

"If you're Sarah's friend, you're my friend as well," Ethan said. "You can tell me."

"It's something personal," Jane said trying to throw a hint for him to drop it.

"You can trust us," Ethan said trying to reassure her.

"You're wrong," Jane said a little angry. "I can't trust anyone."

"Why is that," Ethan asked extremely curious now.

"Keep your nose in your own business," Jane said extremely angry. "Stay out of mine."

While Jane was walking away, Ethan hadn't prepared for the next thing that had come out his mouth.

"I did some research on you," Ethan said making Jane stop in her tracks. She turned around slowly.

"What did you find," Jane asked, anger practically flowing out of every word.

"Just an article about you winning some kind of award," Ethan said a little scared. This girl could be quite intimidating. He noticed her sigh in relief.

"Good," Jane said more to herself than him.

"Your name isn't Jane, is it," Ethan asked.

"If you found that article, then obviously you know," Jane said, the anger returning.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," Ethan said. "I was just curious."

"Curiosity might just end up killing you," Jane said anger taking complete control of her words.

"Was that a threat," Ethan asked trying to stand his ground as best as he could.

"I'm sure you can figure it out," Jane said. Jane walked up to him trying to make herself more intimidating. It was working.

"Don't ever research anything about me again," Jane said. She tried to look angry, but Ethan saw pure fear in her eyes. She doesn't want something found out about her.

"Okay," Ethan said.

"Don't tell anyone else, please," Jane begged tears forming in her eyes. He was very confused with her sudden mood swing.

"I won't," Ethan said.

"I'm sorry I drove you away," Jane said walking away. "I'm sure you would have been a great friend."

Ethan didn't know how to reply to that. Something was seriously wrong with this girl. The only thing way that he could find out is more research, but he told Jane that he wouldn't do any research. Then again, he told her that _he _wouldn't do any more research. This mission calls for Benny. Man, he thought to himself, I am a nerd. I'm a nerd that doesn't understand women at all.

Jane ran home tears streaming down her face. When she got inside the house, she slammed the door shut. She called her mother's name loudly. Her mom finally appeared. She ran right up to her once she saw her tear stained face. She pulled her into a hug.

"What happened," her mom asked worried.

"We have to move," Jane said.

"Why," her mother asked even more worried.

"They're going to find out about me," Jane said crying even more.

"Who," her mother asked.

"My friends," Jane replied.

"How do you know that," her mom asked.

"They're doing research on me," Jane said. "I'm not a science experiment, mom. I'm a human being."

"Maybe you should go down to the basement and cool down," her mother proposed. Jane pulled away from the hug.

"You never listen to me," Jane said angrily. She ran into the basement and locked the door behind her. She immediately got the tools that she needed and started working on her project. Her goal was to finish tonight, but she knew that was impossible. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? This all started when she had started a conversation with Sarah. If she hadn't done that, she wouldn't be in the situation she was in now. Maybe having friends wasn't such a good thing after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to TeamEthanMorgan, KeroNya, and bythecreed583 for your reviews! All of your reviews make me smile!**

Jane was so distraught that she hadn't even bothered to get ready for school. She didn't care about how she looked right now. Although she checked herself in the mirror. She literally looked dead. There were dark bags under her eyes. She had stayed up all night working on her project. She hadn't gotten finished though. She didn't think she would. She focused on the person in the mirror staring back at her. Could that really be her? She looked like a different person. She looked like an angry person. Her hair was all messed up due to the lack of brushing. She had oil on the side of her face and all over her hands. She had this angry glint in her eyes that terrified her, but fascinated her at the same time. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Would it really be that bad to go to school looking like this? What was the point of cleaning up if everyone hated her? Discovering this new side of her intrigued her. This side didn't care what everyone else thought. This side wasn't sensitive. She liked it. Scratch that. She _loved _it. This side was completely different from the side that she usually inhabited. She wanted this side to be her personality. She smiled realizing that it was her choice. She promised herself that this side was going to be her personality from now on. She had decided to go to school looking exactly like that. She didn't do anything to her appearance. She wanted to send a message to people that they couldn't take advantage of her anymore. She had ignored her mother's question regarding transportation to school. She wanted to walk. People were staring at her on her way to school, but she didn't care. Not anymore. She had gotten there late. When she had walked into her first class, every single eye was on her. The teacher jumped in surprise right when he saw her.

"Jane," the teacher asked not sure if it was her or not.

"Yes," Jane replied sternly.

"You're late," the teacher said trying to not stare.

"I know," Jane said walking over to her seat and sitting down.

"You need notes," the teacher told her.

"Whatever," Jane said annoyed. To be honest, she felt bad for saying that. She didn't really like that word. However if she wanted to keep up this new personality, then she couldn't feel remorse about silly little things. That was always the problem with her.

The next class passed by slowly. The teacher had yelled at the students because they were too busy staring at Jane than paying attention to the video. Even though she hated to admit it, the staring still made her uncomfortable. Maybe coming to the school looking like crap was a bad idea. No! She wasn't going to pull out of this. She had already started this. It was too late. She needed to be strong at least once in her life. She refused to be a pushover anymore. After second class, she was too busy hurrying to her next class that she had ended up running into someone. She fell onto the ground unlike the person that she had run into. She looked up and realized that the person was the blonde girl that Sarah hung out with sometimes. Jane remembered that her name was Erica.

"Watch where you're going, freak," Erica said not even looking at Jane. Jane preferred that over the look that Erica gave her when she finally saw Jane. It was a look of pure disgust.

"You even look like a freak," Erica said glaring at Jane. "Are you so blind that you couldn't even look in the mirror this morning? You look like the sister of Frankenstein."

"Sorry," Jane replied quickly standing up. She refused to let the insults get to her.

"I'm too beautiful for you to not see me," Erica said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know," Jane said staring at the ground. "Many things, I guess."

This new personality thing was not working out so well. Maybe she should have thought this through.

"What's your name, dork," Erica asked.

"Jane," Jane said.

"Well, Jane," Erica said with disgust. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes," Jane said. "You're friends with Sarah."

"You know Sarah," Erica asked suddenly curious.

"She started talking to me about a week and a half after I got here," Jane said wondering why she was telling Erica this. "I'm still relatively new."

"You're Jane," Erica asked amused.

"How did you know," Jane asked curiously.

"Sarah told me about you," Erica replied.

"Are you going to throw a pity party for me too," Jane asked.

"No," Erica said. "I will, however, help you clean up."

"Why would you want to do that," Jane asked.

"Anybody that knows Sarah or me is not going through the school day looking like that," Erica said.

"It's a little too late," Jane said.

"Not anymore," Erica said grabbing Jane's arm and pulling her towards the girl's restroom. "Erica is at your service."

Jane used wet paper towels to get the oil off of her face. She spent about ten minutes using soap and water to get all of the oil off of her hands. She knew that they were both missing their next class. At the moment, she didn't care. She was just happy that someone even cared enough to help her get cleaned up even though it was for their own benefit. Erica put some kind of concealing makeup to hide the bags under Jane's eyes. It seemed like Erica had a whole beauty shop in her purse. Jane had never really put on makeup before. This was all new to her. Erica put mascara and eye liner on Jane's eyes. Then, she put pink lip gloss on Jane's lips. Last but not least, she handed Jane a brush. Jane combed through every inch of her hair. She decided to look at herself. She almost gasped in shock. She looked completely different with makeup. For once, she didn't look like a nerd and thankfully, she no longer looked like a person that had just got done digging in the trash. Erica smiled at her work and laughed at Jane's reaction. She couldn't believe that she looked this good with makeup on.

"You act like you've never put makeup on before," Erica said.

"I haven't," Jane said not being able to tear her eyes away from her reflection.

"Are you serious," Erica asked in complete shock. "What planet are you from?"

"Earth," Jane asked not detecting the sarcasm.

"Have you ever carried a purse before," Erica asked.

"Just a messenger bag," Jane said.

"A messenger bag," Erica asked. "You've never carried an actual purse?"

"No," Jane said a little ashamed. What rock had she been living under?

"Here," Erica said handing Jane her purse. "Try it out."

"Are you sure," Jane asked hesitantly. "I might drop it."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Erica said.

"Okay," Jane said holding it. She put it on her shoulder just letting it dangle.

"What do you think," Erica asked.

"It makes me feel like an actual female," Jane said fully aware of her nerdy side showing.

"It doesn't look half bad on you," Erica said.

"Thanks," Jane said smiling.

Jane took Erica's purse off her shoulder and handed it back to her. Something that she was not aware of was that the purse has caused the side of her shirt to go below her shoulder revealing a scar. When Erica grabbed the purse, she noticed the scar on Jane's shoulder. It was a circle shaped scar about the size of a cigarette.

"That looks like that hurts," Erica said. "What happened?"

Jane noticed the scar showing. She quickly pulled the shirt back up.

"It's nothing," Jane said quickly immediately regretting trying out the purse. Erica's stare was hard to make it. Erica's stare showed concern, but it also looked judging. She was staring at Jane like she had grown a third arm. Jane couldn't take it anymore so she walked past Erica up to the door. She turned around, muttered a quick thanks to Erica, and hurried out of the bathroom. Erica was still staring at the door in confusion.

"Weirdo," Erica said putting stuff back in her purse and putting it over her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to ByThe Creed583, TeamEthanMorgan, and CommentsGalore7777 for reviewing! All of the reviews are extremely appreciated!**

Ethan was still in shock at what had happened yesterday with Jane. He was still very confused. He could always understand computers, science, and math. All of those subjects came extremely easy to him. However in this situation, he felt like he needed some kind of instruction manual to understand the way women worked. If someone was to make that one day, he/she would be Ethan's personal hero. He decided to talk to Benny at lunch to ask him if he could find out more about Jane. If Jane was sitting with them today, he wouldn't say anything to Benny. Even if Jane wasn't sitting with them today, he felt a little bad about going behind her back to do research about her. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal. This was where the instruction manual would come in handy. As usual, he walked up to Benny's locker about two minutes the lunch bell rang. Usually, Benny and Ethan were a part of the first group to arrive to the cafeteria. They both got their lunch from there, but they tried to avoid Stephanie of course. They were pretty sure that she tried to spit in their sandwiches. Benny and Ethan walked to the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. The one food item that Benny looked forward to every day was the French fries. He thought they were good even though Ethan thought they were disgusting. He would eat them anyway just so he wouldn't starve by the time he got home. They walked by Stephanie glancing at her earning deadly glares. They walked out of the lunch line and sat down at their table. Ethan looked around to see if Rory and Jane were here yet. They weren't, but Sarah would be here in a minute or so.

"Hey, Benny," Ethan asked looking at him.

"Yeah," Benny asked popping a French fry into his mouth.

"Can you do me a favor," Ethan asked.

"Sure," Benny said. Leave it to Benny to not ask what the favor is.

"You remember Jane, right," Ethan asked.

"The psycho," Benny asked putting more French fries into his mouth.

"I know you're angry because she freaked you out, but you shouldn't call her a psycho," Ethan informed/scolded Benny.

"Sorry," Benny said. "I'm still on edge after I had to flush myself down the toilet."

"I understand," Ethan said shuddering remembering that experience.

"What about her," Benny asked popping French fry after French fry into his mouth making Ethan sick to his stomach.

"Can you please stop eating French fries for a second," Ethan asked. "You're kind of freaking me out. I'm starting to worry that you gained a second stomach."

"I am a growing teenager that is constantly hungry," Benny informed Ethan. "There's nothing freaky about it."

"You're starting to sound like a very boring health teacher," Ethan said. 'Did you use a smart spell on yourself that I don't know about?"

"Do you want me to do the favor for you or not," Benny asked desperately wanting to change conversation topics.

"Can you research something about Jane for me," Ethan asked.

"Why can't you do it," Benny asked.

"I told her I wouldn't," Ethan said feeling a little guilty.

"Maybe you shouldn't do it then," Benny said continuing to eat his French fries.

"Something's wrong with her," Ethan said. "She's not a paranormal being though. I didn't get a vision when I shook her hand."

"Paranormal or not, she is one freaky chick or one moody chick," Benny said.

"Can you do it," Ethan asked trying to ignore what Benny had just said.

"Fine," Benny said. "You owe me though."

Whatever you want," Ethan said relieved that Benny agreed to do it.

"What are you two talking about," Sarah asked appearing almost out of thin air causing both Ethan and Benny to jump.

"Please don't do that," Ethan said holding his chest.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized. "So what were you talking about?"

"Nothing," Ethan said quickly.

"I'll find out sooner or later," Sarah said a mischievous glint in her eye.

Suddenly, Erica appeared beside Sarah giving Benny and Ethan another heart attack.

"Your new friend is a freak," Erica said to Sarah.

"You met her," Sarah asked her surprised.

"Yeah," Erica said. "She ran into me in the hallways and I graciously to help her get cleaned up because she looked like the Wicked Witch of the West and when I was helping her, I saw some kind of scar on her shoulder and she noticed and ran our of the bathroom."

"She has a habit of running away," Sarah said. "Are you sitting with us today?"

"No," Erica said. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but I can't affiliate myself with dorks. It would ruin my rep."

"Fine," Sarah said. Erica walked away leaving Sarah to glare at her. Sarah sat down beside Ethan right when Rory and Jane walked into the lunch line. Benny went back to eating French fries. Rory was once again talking about ninjas while Jane was spacing out. Rory was sweet, but she couldn't stand listening to him talk about ninjas again. They got up to the creepy lunch lady that didn't seem to like Benny and Ethan or Sarah for that matter. Whenever she walked by the lunch lady, she would always keep her eyes focused on her tray. This time was different however. The lunch lady had decided to speak to her.

"Don't trust them," the lunch lady said quietly.

"What," Jane asked looking up at the lunch lady.

"Don't trust your so called friends," the lunch lady replied. "Don't trust anybody here."

Jane stared at the lunch lady in confusion. The lunch lady had gone back to giving people sandwiches. Once Rory and Jane stepped out of the lunch line, her gaze immediately went over to their lunch table. After her encounter with Ethan yesterday, she wasn't exactly ecstatic to sit there. If sitting there made her uncomfortable, then she should sit somewhere else. However, nowhere felt safe enough to sit in this cafeteria. She felt conflicted. Rory stared at her waiting for her to follow him. Once he saw her heading the other way, he grabbed her arm again.

"Please let me go," Jane said.

"Sit with us," Rory said cheerfully. He was always happy no matter what. She wished she could be like him sometimes.

"Just let me go, please," Jane pleaded. Rory saw the fear in her eyes so he decided to let go of her arm. She walked in the other direction. He stared after her wondering why her day was bad. Although it seemed like she had a bad day everyday. He noticed someone getting up with a tray full of food and walking over to her. She was just staring straight ahead not paying attention to her surroundings. The only thing she was focused on was getting out of the cafeteria. Rory saw what was about to happen.

"Jane, look out," he yelled out causing everyone to look at her.

The person walking towards her walked right into her with the lunch tray causing food to spill all over her shirt. The person turned out to be none other than Catherine. Everyone started laughing except Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Rory. All of the anger just released itself from its prison. Jane pushed Catherine into one of the tables.

"What is your problem," Jane asked loudly more angry than she had ever been in her life.

"You," Catherine asked slapping Jane right in the face.

Catherine's fake manicure had caused a cut over Jane's eye brow. Rory ran to Jane's aid.

"That's so sweet that your dorky boyfriend is coming to help you," Catherine said laughing. "It's so pathetic that you can't fight your own battles."

"Are you okay," Rory asked in concern. Jane completely ignored him. All of her attention was focused on Catherine.

"You're going to regret that soon," Jane said holding her ground.

"I'm so scared," Catherine said sarcastically.

Jane walked right up to Catherine so that her face was only a few inches away.

"Good," Jane said threateningly.

"You need a Tic Tac," Catherine said waving her hand in front of her face. Jane backed away from Catherine looking around at everyone staring at her.

"I hate this school," Jane yelled with all of her might hoping that everyone heard her. She ran out of the cafeteria willing to hit herself if she cried. She would not let herself cry. That's the last straw. No more attending school until the project is done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to TeamEthanMorgan, CommentsGalore7777, ByTheCreed583, and HGSart for reviewing! I'm sorry, TeamEthanMorgan. That must have been terrible. **

Jane ran home immediately afterwards. Her mom and dad were at work so she came home to an empty house. She thanked God for that. She loved her parents with all her heart, but she wasn't in the mood to be pestered with multiple questions. All she wanted to do today was work on her project. Why was it taking her so long? She was supposed to be intelligent. What was wrong with her? No! She wouldn't think like that. She started working on her project determined to get it finished. Oil covered almost every inch of her hands, but she didn't care. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her dirty shirt. She's determined when she's angry. What can she say? Her cell phone started ringing. She always kept it down in the basement. She never brought it to school. Stupid phone! It had ruined her concentration. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello," Jane said.

"Hey, Jane," Sarah said a little nervous.

"What do you want," Jane asked sounding harsher than she meant to.

"I was just wondering if you were okay," Sarah said shocked at her sudden harsh tone.

"I'm fine," Jane lied. Sarah knew that she wasn't fine.

"No, you're not," Sarah said trying to sound reassuring. "You're angry."

"What if I am," Jane asked her. "There's nothing anyone can do to change that at the moment."

"I'm sorry about what Catherine did to you," Sarah said.

"She's not going to do that anymore," Jane said confidently.

"You're right," Sarah said. "We're your friends, Jane. We'll help keep Catherine away from you."

"I appreciate that," Jane said sincerely. "But you can't be my friends anymore."

"Why," Sarah asked surprised.

"I'm too much of a freak," Jane said sad that she even called herself that. She hated that it was true.

"No, you're not," Sarah said. "You're a sweet person. You're just shy."

"Trust me," Jane said boldly. "There's way more to me than that. I'm a lost cause. All of you have already wasted enough of your time trying to make me feel welcome when all you needed to do was go on with your lives. I appreciate that, but you can't help me."

"If you give us a chance, maybe we could help you," Sarah said.

"Your friends won't help me," Jane said. "They don't even like me."

"They like you," Sarah said surprised that Jane didn't know that.  
>"They think that I'm hiding something," Jane said. "Did you know Ethan was doing research on me?"<p>

"Yes, I did," Sarah said deciding that this wasn't the time to lie to Jane. "Rory was curious about you so he asked Ethan to do some research."

"Rory did that," Jane asked suddenly angrier than she already was. "Thanks for telling me who I can't trust."

"You can trust all of us," Sarah said.

"No, I can't," Jane practically shouted. "You don't need to know anything about me. Just leave me alone!"

"Jane," Sarah said trying to calm her down. "Why don't we talk about this at school so you can cool down?"

"I'm not going to school for a while," Jane said.

"Because of what Catherine did to you," Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Jane said surprised at the tone of Sarah's voice.

"I told you that we can protect you," Sarah said.  
>"And I told you that I don't trust any of you," Jane said getting angrier by the second.<p>

"You're not coming back at all," Sarah asked.

"I'm coming back," Jane said. "Just not now."

"What does that mean," Sarah asked.

"You'll figure it out later," Jane said. "I'm sure all of you can continue your lives without me being there."

"Jane," Sarah said again attempting to calm her down again.

"Talk to you later, Sarah," Jane said about to cry. "Thank you for being my friend."

Jane hung up the phone before hearing Sarah's reply. She took her battery out of her cell phone and threw it on the table. Angry tears spilled over her cheeks. She used her wrist to wipe her eyes. She walked over the papers taped on her wall. Most of them she had already added to her project. She looked at the ones that she hadn't added. The gears in her head started turning as she started thinking of new ideas.

Benny was rifling through his spell book trying to find out if there was even a spell that existed that could clean someone's room for them. His room looked like a tornado had gone through it. So far, he hadn't found anything. If he asked his grandma, she would just slap him upside the head and tell him to do it himself. For some reason, he felt extremely lazy today. Just looking through the spell book made his brain hurt. Exasperated, he threw his spell book on his bed and sat down at his computer. He heard a dinging sound come from his computer. Ethan was asking to video chat. Benny accepted. Ethan appeared on Benny's computer screen.

"Hey, Benny," Ethan said.

"Hey," Benny said excited that he didn't have to focus on his room at the moment. "What's up?"

"Not much," Ethan said. "What about you?"

"Oh, please," Benny said. "There's always something going on with me. Unfortunately, not today."

"What happened to your room," Ethan asked catching a glimpse of Benny's room.

"I don't even know," Benny said. "I guess it was all of the years of throwing candy wrappers on the floor and never taking down dirty dishes."

"I'm very surprised that I'm not too repulsed to be your friend, but I guess this is normal for you," Ethan said.

"Did you want to ask me something," Benny asked.

"I was just wondering if you started researching yet," Ethan said.

"Dude," Benny said. "I've only been home for about five hours and I need to find a room cleaning spell. I don't have time right now. I will get to it."

"Okay," Ethan said holding his hands up in defeat. "Sorry. I was just wondering."

"It's okay," Benny said. "I'm cool."

"Sure you are," Ethan said sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth," Benny said.

"Sorry," Ethan said. "I'll try to say that more discreetly."

"So what are you-," Benny was cut off from his sentence as his computer suddenly turned itself off. He stared at it in confusion. He looked behind it and saw that it was still plugged in. He pushed the power button multiple times. Suddenly, the light in his room went off. He flicked the light switch. Nothing happened. He picked up his TV remote and pressed the power button. It didn't work. He heard his grandmother call his name. He ran downstairs to see that all of the power was off. His grandma was lighting candles.

"What happened," Benny asked.

"I don't know," his grandma replied. "Power's gone in the whole neighborhood."

"That's weird," Benny said.

"If this is another one of your stunts, I'm going to turn you into a toad," his grandmother said.  
>"It's not, I promise," Benny said. "Why is it always toad?"<p>

Sarah was walking down the street when the power went out. All of the street lights went out. She didn't see a light on in any house except one. She saw bright lights coming out of the basement windows of one house. She recognized that house. Jane's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to GirlsRule, KeroNya, ByTheCreed583, tammy63, CommentsGalore7777, and TeamEthanMorgan for reviewing!**

That night, the whole town had lost power except Jane's house. Everyone was wondering why there was such a bright glow coming from the basement's power. That was the only house that had power. Sarah had knocked on the basement windows to attempt to get Jane's attention. It didn't work. Jane was too mesmerized by whatever she was working on. Sarah couldn't see what she was working on due to the bright glow. All she could make out was Jane's smile. She had never seen Jane smile like that. It was a smile so big that the Cheshire Cat would be put to shame. The light was hurting her eyes too much so she decided to stop looking through the windows. She walked to the front of the house to look through the windows. The rest of the house didn't have power, but, surprisingly, the basement did. Complaints were made in the morning by all of the people that had lost power. Jane's neighbors noticed that her house had power and decided to knock on the front door of Jane's house and pester her parents with questions. Her parents were getting extremely annoyed at all of the attention. All that they wanted to do was calm down after work not have to answer their door almost fifty times a day. Everyone eventually stopped pestering them when the power came back on finally. Of course Jane's parents had wondered why there had been power in the basement. They had knocked on the basement door several times almost pounding on it, but Jane didn't answer. She had stayed down in the basement for the whole weekend. Her mother would leave food outside of the door. Jane would return it half eaten. How can she eat when her mind is so concentrated? She was more than halfway done. The project took more power that night than she meant for it to. In a couple of weeks, it should be finished. She smiled just thinking about what the finished product would look like. Although she felt a little lonely. She felt like she had been neglecting people. Technically, she had, but she pushed the thought away as quickly as it had come. They didn't miss her. They were probably glad that she wasn't there. They didn't care. They just wanted a science experiment to research. She was not a science experiment! She was a human being! Why is she thinking like this? She made a promise to herself to not let bad thoughts like that in. Suddenly, there was a knocking sound on the basement door. She tried to ignore it as best as she could, but it started to shake her nerves.

"Stop knocking," she yelled. She felt bad for yelling, but she couldn't have all of these interruptions.

"You need to go to school," her mother said.

Was it early in the morning already? Oh well. She didn't care if it was time for school.

"I'm not going," Jane said boldly.

"Yes you are," her mother said.

"People hate me there," Jane stated. "I'm not going to a place where I am not wanted."

"They probably just need to warm up to you," her mother said trying everything she could to get Jane to go to school.

"I don't care," Jane said. "I'm not going."

"Unlock the door," her mother said angrily.

"No," Jane said stubbornly.

"Jane, open this door," her mother demanded.

"The number of times you say it isn't going to change my answer," Jane said secretly smiling. Her smile faded as she heard the door open. Her mother walked down the stairs.

"I think you forgot that we have a spare key to the basement," her mother said holding the key up.

"Just because you're in here doesn't mean I'm going to school," Jane said.

"Yes you are," her mother said.

"No, I'm not," Jane yelled surprised that she could even raise her voice at her mother.

"Then I'll make you," her mother said.

"What are you going to do," Jane asked.

"Just get upstairs and get ready for school," her mother demanded again.

"Why don't you go upstairs and neglect me some more," Jane said sarcastically. "You seem to be an expert at that."

Without warning and to Jane's surprise, her mother raised her hand and struck Jane across the face. Jane stared at her mother angry and shocked. Her mother covered her mouth surprised that she had let her temper escape. Jane's mother had never slapped her before. Suddenly, Jane got angry.

"On second thought, I will go to school just to get away from you," Jane yelled picking up her present. Jane ran upstairs and out the front door. Tears came out of her mother's eyes as she watched Jane leave.

Jane ran into the school looking almost exactly like that one day she had come with grease on her face and her hair looking like something had nested in there. Except this time, she didn't care one bit. Anger kept her going. She walked into her first class ignoring the teacher. She slammed her bag onto the desk and sat down in it.

"Are you going to continue on with your class," Jane asked anger grabbing hold of every single word that slipped out of her mouth. The teacher continued writing on the board. Jane heard many whispers, but didn't pay attention to any of them. In fact, she didn't even pay attention in class. She was too angry. It was the same thing with the next class. She didn't even care about paying attention. By the time her third class had come around, she was practically fuming. She hated that this happened. She hated that there was this tension between her and her mother. And it was all her fault. She had started it. She didn't want to say that. It had just slipped out. Even if she was going to blame herself, she would still be angry and would still need time to cool down. After school, she'll probably just walk around until she feels calm enough to go home. The second that she had walked into the classroom, Rory's eyes were on her. She didn't want to ignore him, but she didn't feel like talking to him either.

"How have you been," he asked the second she sat down.

"Fine," Jane lied.

"I'm sorry about what Catherine did," Rory said sympathetically.

"Everyone is," Jane said brushing the sympathy off.

"What's wrong with you," Rory asked.

"What do you mean," Jane asked.

"First of all, you come to school looking like that," Rory said pointing at her messy hair. "Next, you just seem angry."

"I'm not having the best day," Jane said angrily. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Fine," Rory said. "Then, I guess you can walk to lunch alone."

Jane stared at him in shock. He just stared down at his notepad. He was drawing a ninja. No surprise there.

"Whatever," Jane said getting up and walking out of the classroom. Rory stared in sadness at her empty seat. Jane walked into the bathroom and cried so much that she thought she had destroyed her tear ducts. Once the lunch bell rang, she got up and walked to the cafeteria.

Ethan was sitting at the lunch table. Benny wasn't there yet. He was getting a little worried. Benny hadn't been at his locker. He hadn't seen him all day. Students had been walking into the cafeteria and Ethan had been checking to see if Benny would walk in the next second. He had a habit of doing that. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. He looked over to see Benny walking over the table to the table.  
>"Where have you been," Ethan hissed.<p>

"Places," Benny replied causing Ethan to roll his eyes.

"Did you hear that the power went out," Ethan asked.

"Dude, I was video chatting with you when the power went out," Benny said.

"I guess that was a dumb question," Ethan said.

"I need to tell you something," Benny said excitedly.

"What," Ethan asked curiously.

"When the power came back on Sunday, I decided to do some research," Benny said.

"And," Ethan said wanting him to continue.

"You'll never believe what I found," Benny said eyes wide.

"What did you find," a voice asked.

Benny and Ethan looked up at who it was. It was Jane and she looked rather angry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to HGSart, TeamEthanMorgan, tammy63, CommentsGalore7777, ByTheCreed583, and KeroNya for reviewing!**

"What did you find," a voice asked.

Benny and Ethan looked up at who it was. It was Jane and she looked rather angry.

"Doug the vampire hunter wears a wig," Benny said nervously hoping that she would buy it.

"You're lying," Jane said accusingly to Benny.

"No I'm not," Benny said regaining his composure. "That was a real shock to me."

"Can I sit with you," Jane asked realizing that she didn't want to press for answers.

"Sure," Ethan said. Benny shook his head at Ethan.

"Never mind," Jane said starting to walk away.

"Jane," Ethan said standing up.

"It's fine," Jane said. "I'll sit somewhere else."

"No," Benny said sighing. "Sit with us."

Jane stared at him in shock. He gestured towards one of the seats. Jane smiled and sat down. Acceptance was the best thing that would come from today. Jane was sure of it. Even though the acceptance was fueled by pity, Jane was still smiling inside disregarding the events that had occurred earlier that day.

"I'll tell you later," Benny mouthed to Ethan. Thankfully, Jane didn't see him.

Rory and Sarah came over to the table. Sarah was surprisingly late. They figured that she was talking to Rory who didn't look very happy. Jane knew why Rory seemed to be unhappy. She didn't want to think about it though. She didn't need any more drama after this morning. Sarah sat down beside Ethan and Rory sat beside Benny across from Jane. She could feel Rory staring at her. She just kept looking down at her tray of food trying to find some kind of interest in a French fry. Jane looked over to Ethan and Sarah. Sarah had handed Ethan something causing their hands to touch. A blush crept onto Ethan's face while Sarah didn't seem to mind at all. Jane chuckled at that. She could tell Ethan was madly in love in Sarah, but Sarah never noticed. She looked at Benny who was too busy inhaling French fries to even notice that little moment between Sarah and Ethan. Jane looked over at Rory who was still staring at her. She decided to actually be brave and hold eye contact with him. She didn't want him to be the sad the rest of the day because of her so she decided to start talking to him about something he was interested in.

Rory," she said. "If you were a ninja, what color outfit would you wear?"

That got him started. He smiled the whole time that he was talking causing Jane to smile. He was interrupted by the lunch bell causing his smile to disappear. They all got up and headed to class. As Jane was walking to class, she noticed Erica at her locker. Maybe Erica could help with her second less than adequate appearance. She did an amazing job with the first one. She could be a little rude, but under all of that cruelty, there is some feeling.

"What do you want," Erica asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Are you okay," Jane asked.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," Erica said sighing. "What happened to you?"

"I know," Jane said. "I look like a freak again today."

"Why do you even dare to show up to school looking like that," Erica asked disgusted.

"I haven't been having the best week," Jane said looking down at the floor.

"What happened," Erica asked not curious at all.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," Jane said quoting Erica.

"Fine," Erica said turning back to her locker.  
>"I was wondering if you could help me again today," Jane said. "Apparently you're the makeup police."<p>

"I would love to help you," Erica said making Jane smile. "However, I've got a lot on my mind so pick another day to look like crap."

Jane's smile dissipated as Erica closed her locker door and started walking away.

"I'm screwing everything up," Jane said causing Erica to stop walking. "I've yelled at my friends and my parents. I've neglected my school work and everything else just so I could finish some stupid project I've been working on. You all have always been kind to me and I'm screwing it up. My temper gets the best of me and I'm sorry. Please help me."

Erica finally turned around to face Jane. Jane thought that she could see subtle signs of sympathy on her face, but they were gone so fast that she thought it was just her imagination.

"You didn't have to tell me your whole life story," Erica said not caring if she sounded sarcastic. "I'll help you look at least halfway decent."

And she did. She helped Jane look even better than she had looked that one day. Jane now felt a little more confident. She thanked Erica and headed to her fifth class. She was late and wasn't looking forward to all of the pairs of eyes glaring at her. Of course all eyes were on her once she stepped into the room. They were all stares of shock at her more pleasant appearance. She just ignored the stares as best as she could and sat at her desk. While the teacher was writing on the board and rambling on, the person that Jane didn't want to talk to the most tapped her on the back with a pencil. Jane turned around making sure that Catherine didn't have anything in her hand. Surprisingly, she only had the pencil in her hand.

"You look pretty today," Catherine said surprising Jane greatly.

"Thanks," Jane said confused.

"I mean it," Catherine said.

"Once again, thanks," Jane said.

"I'm sorry about everything I've did to you," Catherine said.

"I appreciate that," Jane said. "I'm not ready to forgive you though."

"I understand," Catherine said. "Hopefully, you will and we can be friends someday."

"Maybe," Jane said still surprised. Catherine looked back down at her notebook so Jane decided to turn back to the teacher. Rory had watched the whole thing. He even noticed Catherine exchanging glances with one of her jock friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to HGSart, ByTheCreed583, and CommentsGalore7777 for reviewing! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while!**

Ethan was extremely bored today. He was already done with his homework of course. He always finishes his homework right after he gets home. He usually manages unless Benny decides to show up at his house without warning. Currently, he was sitting on his bed staring at the pattern on the comforter on his bed. He had already tried the television. There was nothing interesting on. Maybe he could call Benny and ask him to come over and play videogames. Videogames were of course always an option, but Ethan hated playing them alone. His little sister, Jane, had tried to beat him in a challenge video game, but didn't succeed. Ethan was actually a pretty good gamer. He knew that, but didn't want to brag. Tired of boredom, he decided to walk downstairs to see what his family was doing. His little sister was watching a Dusk marathon (not surprising) and his parents were hugging in the kitchen which was a really strange place to hug. To stop himself from almost vomiting, he told him that he was going for a walk. He grabbed his coat and his cell phone and walked out of his house, glad to obtain some fresh air. He wasn't even sure where he was walking. He just picked a random direction and started walking. He knew that he had walked outside of his neighborhood. He decided that he would walk around the town. Why not? If he was lucky, maybe he would bump into Sarah. Even though it was technically day time, he still avoided the alleyways in Whitechapel. They succeeded to look dark and creepy no matter what time of day it was. He continued walking looking around for Sarah. Surprisingly, there weren't that many people around. He continued to walk on the opposite side of the street whenever he came across an alleyway. Whitechapel had too many alleyways. He found some Jocks from his school in one of the alleyways. He walked/ran past that one hoping that the Jocks wouldn't see him. Fortunately, they didn't. They seemed to be focused on something else. Once he got past the alleyway, he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a scream that sent chills down his spine. He recognized that voice. He ran to the other side of the street looking both ways of course. He ran into the alleyway. His fears were confirmed as he saw Jane sitting on the ground in the middle of the group of Jocks. She was crying and was hugging her legs against her chest.

"Hey," Ethan yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching this girl a lesson," one Jock responded.

"What did she do," Ethan asked.

"Let her tell you," another Jock said. "Of course she might have trouble speaking after we're done with her."

"You are done with her," Ethan said. "That's enough."

"What are you going to do about it, nerd," the first Jock said walking over to him.

"I'm going to defend my friend," Ethan said as strongly as he could even though he felt like his knees were going to buckle. Jane looked up at him with sad eyes. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. He sighed in relief. Luckily, they hadn't done much damage yet. All she had was a busted lip.

"Are you looking for a fight," the Jock asked grabbing Ethan by his shirt.

"If it's necessary," Ethan said trying to get out of the Jock's grip.

"So be it," the Jock forming his hand into a fist. Ethan closed getting ready for the punch. The punch never came. He opened his eyes and saw Sarah with her hand around the Jock's fist.

"That's enough," Sarah said.

"I'm not going to let a girl tell me what to do," the Jock responded.

"Your mother's a girl and she tells you what to do," Sarah said. "Want me to call her?"

"No," the Jock said quickly. Ethan chuckled causing the Jock to glare at him. He couldn't believe that a Jock was scared of his mom. "We'll leave."

"Good," Sarah said smirking.

The Jock left the alleyway causing all of the Jocks to follow him. Ethan and Sarah turned to Jane. Jane didn't look up at them. She just stared at the ground trying to process what had just happened. Sarah went over to Jane's backpack which had been tossed away from her. Ethan saw Jane's history book in a puddle of water. He went over and picked it up. Sarah put Jane's backpack over her shoulder and walked over to Jane. She knelt down beside Jane. Jane still didn't look at her.

"Are you okay," Sarah asked concerned. Jane shook her head.

"Do you know why they would attack you like that," Ethan asked. Jane shook her head again. Sarah sighed feeling sorry for her. Jane obviously didn't want to talk about it. Sarah exchanged a glance with Ethan. She turned back to Jane.

"Do you want us to walk you home," Sarah asked.

"Please," Jane said on the verge of crying again.

Sarah and Ethan helped her up. Ethan reluctantly handed her the History book not sure if she would take it or not due to its current condition. Surprisingly, she did muttering a quick "thanks." Sarah and Ethan escorted her home. Sarah looked around to make sure that the Jocks weren't following them or planning a surprise attack. Once they got to her house, Sarah handed Jane her backpack. Jane said "thanks" to Sarah and walked up to the front door. Right before she touched the door knob, the door burst open. Her mother was in the doorway with a worried expression on her face. Her mother hugged her tightly not receiving a hug back. Jane would never forget that slap.

"What happened to your face," her mother asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jane said quietly walking past her mother. Ethan and Sarah turned to walk away, but Jane's mother's voice stopped them.

"Are you Jane's friends," her mother asked.

"Yes, we are," Sarah responded.

"That's nice," her mother said. "Jane has trouble making friends so I'm glad that you two could help her. Thank you."

"It was no problem," Ethan said.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner," Jane's mother asked.

"Well-," they both stuttered.

"I insist," Jane's mother said.

"My parents are preparing a very special dinner tonight that I'm not allowed to miss," Sarah lied. "I appreciate the offer. I'm sure Ethan would love to."

"Would you," Jane's mother asked Ethan.

"I guess," Ethan said before chuckling nervously.

Ethan felt out of place at this dinner table. Jane just remained quiet while playing around with her food. Her parents mostly talked to him or each other. They asked him a lot of questions, most of them personal. Occasionally, Jane would glance at him, but that's about it. Eventually, her mother noticed Jane's silence.

"Are you okay," her mother asked her.  
>"Not really," Jane said.<p>

"What's wrong," her mother asked. Jane stared at her in disbelief. How could she have forgotten? Jane also couldn't believe how her mother didn't even seem concerned about Jane's appearance today.

"I think you know what's wrong," Jane replied coldly.

"So you said that two people helped Jane," her father said attempting to change the subject. "Where is that other person?"

"Her parents apparently prepared a special dinner for her that she had to attend," Jane's mother replied. "I don't know much about them."

"I've met Sarah's parents," Ethan said. "They're nice people."

"I bet they are," Jane's mother said.

"I bet they don't hit their kid," Jane muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, everyone heard her.

"Jane, we have company," her mother said trying not to lose her temper.

"Whatever," Jane said standing up. She hated using that word, but right now, it seemed appropriate. She started walking to the basement. Before she got there, she turned around.

"Thank you for your help, Ethan," she said before opening the basement door and slamming it shut after she had walked in.

"No problem," Ethan said quietly even though she wasn't there anymore.

"Maybe you should leave," Jane's father said.

"Of course," Ethan said standing up anxious to get out of there. "Thank you for letting me stay for dinner."

"You're welcome," Jane's mother replied smiling.

"I'll let myself out," Ethan said quickly walking over to the door and opening it. He glanced at the basement before leaving. It was nighttime now. Lights illuminated the sidewalk. He didn't walk very far before his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID. It was Benny.

"Hello," Ethan said.

"Where have you been," Benny asked.

"What do you mean," Ethan asked.

"I went over to your house, but your parents said you weren't there," Benny said.

"I'm sorry," Ethan apologized. "I was at Jane's house."

"You're at Jane's house," Benny asked scared.

"I just left," Ethan said curious about Benny's change of tone.

"Good," Benny said relieved. "Get as far away from her as possible."

"Why," Ethan asked.

"I told you earlier today that I did research about Jane," Benny said.

"And," Ethan said wanting him to continue.

"She used to stay in a mental institution," Benny said.

"What," Ethan asked. "Why?"

"I'm still haven't found that out yet," Benny said.

"How long was she in there for," Ethan asked.

"A little over a year," Benny replied. "Her name's not even Jane. It's Abigail."

"I found that out when I did research," Ethan said. "I can't believe that she was in a mental institution."

"I know, man," Benny said. "She's one crazy chick, dude. I think we should stay away from her."

"She doesn't seem harmful now," Ethan said.

"Who knows," Benny said. "She could, however, end up killing us in a fit of anger so I suggest that we avoid her."

"I guess you're right," Ethan said.

Suddenly, all of the street lights went out plunging the street into darkness. He turned around as he saw bright lights in his peripheral vision. He saw bright lights shining from the windows of Jane's house. A loud whirring sound accompanied the bright light making him cover his ears in surprise and drop his cell phone. Benny started shouting Ethan's name worried about why his best friend wasn't answering him. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to TeamEthanMorgan, CommentsGalore7777, ByTheCreed583, GirlsRule, and HGSart for reviewing!**

Jane had ignored her mother and her father the rest of the night. She caused complaints again due to the bright light and the sound that her project made. She was almost done. She should be done in about two weeks. She was smiling just thinking of what the project would be like when she was done. Her mother didn't leave any food outside of her door so she decided to grab a Poptart on the way to school. She made herself look less disgusting. Another thing that she had decided was that she was going to change back into her old self. She had enjoyed her new self while it lasted, but the people around her weren't very thrilled. Plus she needed as much support as she could get whenever it came it Catherine. She knew that Catherine had sent those Jocks after her. Jane was actually surprised that she hadn't burst into tears this morning remembering the attack. It could have been a lot worse. She shuddered just thinking about it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look half bad. She put her hair back in the braid that she used to wear often. She brought her usual book with her. She still wished that she wasn't so sensitive. In a way, she wasn't. She really would be in tears right now if she was her one hundred percent old self. Now, she was going to change for the better and see how that went. She wasn't sure what sparked this sudden improvement, but she was happy that that something had. She ran out of her house trying to not be late. She made it to her first class just when the final bell rang. She sighed in relief and sat at her desk.

Sarah wasn't paying attention in her classes at all. Last night, Ethan had called her and told her everything that had happened last night. It sounded awfully similar to what happened when she watching by the Jane's house that one night. She was wondering what Jane was doing, but at the same time, she was a little afraid to find out especially since he had told her about Jane's secret. She wondered if Jane really was crazy. It would explain a lot. The second the lunch bell rang, she ran down the hallways and into the cafeteria. She wanted to tell Ethan to not tell Jane what they knew. The only ones who didn't know were Rory and Erica. Rory wouldn't care, but Erica would cast Jane out and treat her like a disease. She got the table and saw that no one was there yet. She did run pretty fast. She sat down waiting anxiously for them. Finally, she saw Ethan and Benny walking through the crowd. She sighed in relief, but her relief was short lived when she saw Jane and Rory walking to the table in her peripheral vision. She sat down on Benny's side ready to kick him if he mentioned anything about Jane's secret in front of Jane. Maybe if they didn't remind her about her "vacation," she wouldn't go crazy again. Benny sat beside Sarah and Ethan sat across from Benny in their usual spots. Jane sat beside Ethan and Rory sat across from Jane. Rory had decided to ramble on about another topic. He was now telling her everything about robots that he had learned which was a lot. Jane just laughed and nodded to show that she was listening. She noticed Sarah, Ethan, and Benny giving her weird glances. Sarah was trying to be more sneaky about it, but Ethan and Benny didn't seem to try to conceal them at all.

"Are you guys okay," she asked them.

"Well-," Benny started to say, but Sarah kicked him. Jane noticed.

"What's going on," Jane asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"We didn't want to ask, but we might as well," Sarah said. Jane looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Yes," she asked terrified of what Sarah was about to say next.

"We were wondering if you knew who those Jocks were," Sarah said. "They seemed to know you."

No, I don't know them," Jane said relieved.

"We were just wondering," Sarah said looking down at her fingernails.

"Okay," Jane said trying to not show how relieved she was. "Do you want my fries, Benny?"

"No, thanks," Benny said not even looking at her.

"Are you sure," Jane asked trying to meet his gaze.

"Yes, I'm sure," Benny said still looking down at his tray of food. He was acting strange. Usually, he would be eating French Fries as if the government was about to make French Fries illegal.

"Okay," Jane said confused. She looked at Ethan. "Do you want French Fries, Ethan?"

"No, I'm okay," Ethan replied. "You can keep them."

"Along with a straitjacket," Benny muttered causing Sarah to kick him again. Jane heard him.

"What did you say," Jane asked suddenly serious.

"Nothing," Benny said quickly earning a glare from Jane.

"So have you heard about the football game that's coming up," Sarah asked attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah," Rory yelled suddenly excited. "It's going to be awesome."

"Why would a football game be awesome," Jane asked.

"You get to hang out with your buds," Rory said with the biggest smile Jane had ever seen.

"Are you coming," Sarah asked Jane.

"Probably not," Jane said. "That doesn't sound like something I'd be interested in. Sorry."

"You're going," Rory stated. "Plain and simple."

"No, Rory," Jane said.

"Jane, you know it's pointless to say no to me," Rory said grinning.

"I'm sure you can survive without me there," Jane said. "I appreciate the offer."

"Come on," Sarah said. "It will be fun."

"Are you sure," Jane asked.

"Of course we're sure," Rory answered for Sarah.

"Okay," Jane said blushing. She covered her face so no one would see the blush. Her smile and blush disappeared as she noticed Benny glaring at her and Ethan inching away from her. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing," Ethan replied.

Jane decided not to pry. If she wanted to keep her friends, then she should obey their privacy. Eventually, lunch ended and fifth class started. Jane sat in front of Catherine as usual while Rory sat in his seat on the other side of the classroom. Catherine, once again, tapped Jane on the shoulder with her pencil. Jane was really getting tired of that pencil.

"What," Jane asked.

"How are you," Catherine asked.

"Not that good," Jane replied.

"Why," Catherine asked with mock curiosity.

"Gee, I don't know," Jane said sarcastically. "Maybe it's the fact that you sent some of your Jocks after me to beat me up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Catherine said trying to seem innocent.

"Yes, you do," Jane said. "Don't deny it. You better stop it."

"Or else what," Catherine said. "Are you going to get your nerd friends to defend you?"

"They would defend me," Jane said confidently.

"Are you sure about that," Catherine asked. "It seemed like they didn't even want to be near you at lunch today especially that Benny kid. He doesn't seem to like you at all. In fact, it seems like he hates it whenever you sit with them. Face it. The only reason they're nice to you is because Sarah is making them."

"That's not true," Jane said glaring at Catherine. "They would help me. They would protect me. They're good people."

"Maybe you're right," Catherine said. "Maybe they are good people. Here's my point. If they did try to protect you, then I wouldn't be responsible for what might happen."

"What is that supposed to mean," Jane asked scared.

"I'm saying that I wouldn't be responsible if my Jock friends were to beat them to a pulp," Catherine said. "I'm sure they would because look at them. They don't have a chance fighting against one of my friends."

"Is that a threat," Jane asked.

"I'm sure you could look at that way," Catherine said.

"Don't threaten my friends," Jane said.

"I'll do whatever I want," Catherine said.

"What is wrong with you," Jane asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Catherine said.

The final bell rang and the teacher walked in. Jane just looked at her desk trying to gather what Catherine had just said. She couldn't believe that Catherine threatened her friends. If something happened to her friends because of her, she wasn't sure if she could live with herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I'll try to update more frequently from now on! Thank you to TeamEthanMorgan, CommentsGalore7777, and KeroNya for reviewing!**

Ethan, Benny, and Sarah tried to keep Jane's secret to themselves. Well…Ethan and Sarah did. Benny was just about to tell Rory until Sarah stopped him. Luckily, she had been right around the corner. Ethan and Sarah gave him a long lecture about how to keep his mouth shut whenever he gets told a secret. Of course he wasn't too keen about the idea because he didn't want to spend any more time with a crazy girl. Ethan agreed with him, but he knew that they couldn't tell Jane what they knew. Sarah thought that Benny and Ethan were being too hard on her, but she had to admit that she was curious. She couldn't just go and ask Jane about it. Or could she?

Before lunch, Sarah spotted Jane at her locker. Sarah approached her cautiously.

"Hey, Jane," Sarah said trying to hide the fact that she was nervous. Why was she so afraid of Jane? She's a freaking vampire and she's scared of a mentally unstable girl? She immediately scolded herself for thinking that. She didn't want to insult Jane at all. She just wanted to give her a chance, but this newfound information was really scaring her.

"Hey, Sarah," Jane said smiling.

"What are you doing," Sarah asked mad that that was the only thing she could come up with.

"Getting books out of my locker," Jane said wondering why Sarah would ask that since she could clearly see what she was doing.

Since Jane's locker was a little taller than she was, she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach her History book. Her sleeve slipped again revealing the scar. Jane noticed and suddenly remembered what Erica had told her.

"Where'd you get that scar," Sarah asked. Jane's eyes grew wide and she pulled her sleeve back up.

"It's nothing," Jane said

"That doesn't look like nothing," Sarah said. "You can tell me."

"No, I can't," Jane said quietly while closing her locker door.

"I won't judge you," Sarah reassured her. "I promise."

"It's a cigarette burn," Jane said sighing suddenly getting angry. "Are you happy now?"

Jane walked past Sarah her temper rising so badly that she was actually wondering of steam was going to come out of Jane's ears. Sarah followed her to the cafeteria making sure to keep a few feet away from her. Sarah just sat down at the table while Jane walked into the line. Ethan smiled at her as she sat down. Benny was just staring at his lunch tray and not eating which was extremely unusual.

"Are you okay, Benny," Sarah asked curiously.

"Not really," Benny muttered.

"What's wrong," Sarah asked him. Benny didn't reply.

"He's been like this all day," Ethan said. "I keep trying to ask him what's wrong, but he never told me."

"Because I wanted to tell you both this," Benny said.  
>"Tell us what," Sarah asked.<p>

"I don't want to be around her," Benny said. "It's only a matter of time before she loses it again and I don't want to be in the crossfire."

"You've faced all kinds of supernatural creatures yet you're scared of a girl with a possible mental problem," Ethan asked slightly amused.

"Don't joke," Benny said. "This is serious."

"I never thought I would see the day when the jokester would stop joking," Sarah said.

"I'm serious," Benny said. "I'm not going to sit here anymore if she continues to sit here."

"That's not fair," Ethan said.

"You're one to talk," Benny practically shouted at him. "You've been trying to avoid her just as much as I have."

"At least I give her more of a chance than you do," Ethan yelled back.

"No, you don't," Benny said angrily. "Ever since I've told her, you can't even stand her just like me."

"I'll make a deal with you," Sarah said trying to stop the argument from progressing any further.

"What's the deal," Benny asked hesitantly.

"We'll give her until the football game to do something crazy," Sarah said. "If she doesn't, you stop being scared of her. If she does, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it."

"Fine," Benny said still angry.

Jane and Rory walked over to the table and sat down. Rory was explaining his plans for what he was going to do at the football game. Jane kept trying to tell him to calm down and that it was just a football game, but of course he didn't listen. Jane, once again, noticed that Ethan and Benny were unusually quiet. This was the second day in a row so she decided to pry a little bit.

"You guys okay," she asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Ethan said quickly.

"Are you sure," Jane asked. Ethan and Benny exchanged glances.

"Yes, we're sure," Benny said. Jane noticed that he was angry.

"Why are you so mad," Jane asked.

"I'm not mad," Benny said keeping his eyes on his untouched food. Jane was getting tired of this.

"What is wrong with you two," Jane asked her temper rising again.

"Nothing," Ethan said staring down at his hands.

"Will you look at me," Jane yelled causing the table next to them. They didn't look up.

"Look at her," Sarah hissed at them. They still didn't which made Jane think and, unfortunately, came to a realization.

"What did you find," Jane asked Ethan and Benny. No answer. "What did you find?" No answer. She slammed her hand down on the table getting both of their attentions. They looked up at her hesitantly. "Tell me what you found."

"We didn't find anything," Ethan said. She could tell he was lying. Suddenly, everything clicked into place.

"You think I'm crazy," Jane asked not even bothering to hide her temper anymore. "Do you?" No answer. "Would a crazy person do this?"

She picked up her tray and slammed it onto the floor causing her food to go everywhere. She stared at her tray in shock realizing what she had just done.

"Why don't you just call the mental institution and send me back," Jane asked. "I'm sure you would have no problem looking at me while I'm being carried away in a straitjacket."

"That's not true," Sarah said standing up to face Jane. "We're not trying to judge you."  
>"You're doing an excellent job of that," Jane said sarcastically.<p>

"I'm sorry that you had to go to a mental institution," Sarah said quietly hoping that the rest of the cafeteria wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry that your friends judge a book by what they learn about it," Jane said walking away. Sarah ran after while yelling her name.

"This situation sucks," Benny said to Ethan.

"No kidding," Ethan agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, TeamEthanMorgan, ByTheCreed583, and KeroNya for reviewing!**

Sarah finally managed to catch up to Jane after what felt hours of chasing. She was almost tempted to use her super speed to catch up with her, but that would most likely lead to exploitation. They were almost on Jane's street by the time she caught up to her. Jane had noticed that she seemed okay with walking out of school early which really surprised because she used to hate the idea of missing one minute of the teacher's speech. Lately, she didn't even care if she walked in late or walked out early. What has having friends done to her? She finally decided to slow down so Sarah could catch up with her because it was obvious that she wasn't going to give up. Sarah grabbed her arm and Jane turned to face her. Sarah pretended like she was out of breath.

"You're a fast runner," Sarah said trying (feigning) to catch her breath.

"I wasn't running," Jane said angrily. There was a short pause. "What do want to say to me?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry," Sarah said once she had caught her breath.

"Great," Jane said. "It's not going to do me any good, but thanks anyway."

"Listen to me for one second please," Sarah said. As much as she hated to admit it, she was getting tired of Jane's sour attitude towards her.

"Fine," Jane said crossing her arms over her chest.

"First of all, I've been nothing, but nice to you and you're treating me like I'm someone that has stolen something valuable from you," Sarah started. "Yes. They told me everything that they found about you. To be honest, I was a little afraid of you, but I didn't treat like a virus like Benny and Ethan. If you want, you can blame them, but you have absolutely no reason to blame you. I have driven myself crazy wondering why you became an immediate target for bullying and I still can't figure it out, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every bad thing that has happened to you since you've been here and I'm sorry that my friends are treating you that way when obviously you've been through a lot. You still do have friends that care about you."

"No one cares about me," Jane said quietly. Honestly, she was very proud of Sarah for making that speech, but she couldn't hide from the truth. Or at least what she thought was the truth.

"We all care about you," Sarah said starting to get angry at Jane for not seeing what was right in front of her face. "We don't want to judge you. We want to help you. For us to do that, you need to tell us what happened to you."

"I can't," Jane said on the verge of tears. "At least not now."

"I respect that," Sarah said. "Tell us when you're ready, but please don't let it be thirty years from now."

"Okay," Jane said a couple tears running down her cheeks. "I have to go." Sarah grabbed her hand.

"Please don't skip school again," Sarah pleaded. "Come to school tomorrow."

"I'll think about it," Jane said trying to pull away.

"If you don't, I'll tell Rory to tell why he thinks that ninjas are so special," Sarah threatened. "I know where you live." Jane couldn't help, but smile.

"Okay," Jane said. "I'll come."

"How about to seal the deal, you come back with me today," Sarah asked.

"Catherine's in my next class," Jane said.

"Don't worry about her," Sarah said. "If she bothers you, just tell us."

"Okay," Jane said and wiping the tears off of her face. She felt relieved, but at the same time, she remembered the threats that Catherine made against her friends.

"Come on," Sarah said gesturing behind her.

Jane followed her back to the school. By the time they made it back, lunch had already ended. They were both late to their fifth class. They said goodbye and went their separate ways. Jane was hesitant to sit in front of Catherine, but there was nowhere else she could sit. Surprisingly, the teacher wasn't there which was odd. The teacher must be late, Jane guessed. Catherine stared at her like a predator the second she sat down. Jane hoped that Catherine would ignore her, but of course, that's not possible.

"You look like you've been crying," Catherine said. "Are you okay?"

"You don't care," Jane said not even bothering to look at Catherine.

"You're right," Catherine said studying her fingernails. "I have no one else to talk to so why don't you tell me your life story."

"Why don't you talk to your wife-beating football friends," Jane asked sarcastically. "I'm sure that they would love to have a conversation with you, but be careful. Their fists tend to swing around at random times."

"That's hilarious," Catherine said. "I wouldn't make those remarks against my friends especially considering what my friends can do to your friends."

"Save it," Jane almost yelled. She was getting very tired of Catherine's stupid games. "You think that threatening people is going to make them do what you want them to do? You're ridiculous. What is your problem? Why do you seem intent on destroying my social life here? Are you mentally not right in your head or something?" She was proud of that little burst of confidence she had just experienced, but sadly, it was dashed almost immediately.

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Mental Institution," Catherine said. Jane froze completely.

"How do you know about that," Jane asked turning around to face her. Her senses were on high alert and she looked over to Rory for help, but he was too busy drawing something in his notebook to focus on his surroundings.

"You really don't remember me," Catherine asked slightly amused.

"No," Jane said getting more afraid by the minute.

"I'm the girlfriend of the guy you slept with at your old school," Catherine said angrily. "I'm the girl who's life you ruined." Jane's mouth literally dropped. More pieces clicked into place.

"You misunderstood the situation," Jane said frantically trying to keep her voice down. "I didn't sleep with him. He lied."

"Don't you call my boyfriend a liar," Catherine yelled causing people to stare at them.

"Keep your voice down," Jane whispered.

"How about this," Catherine said still talking rather loudly. She took out her phone. "If your friends try to be noble at the football game, then this video will over every student's phone in the whole school."

"What video and what does the football game have to do with anything," Jane asked.

"Let's just say that I have a surprise for you at the football game," Catherine said flashing Jane a sinister smile. "And this video."

Jane took the phone from Catherine and Catherine watched her like a hawk to make sure that she didn't delete it. Jane turned the volume down on mute and watched the video. Tears started coming to her eyes as she remembered what happened. Her hand went up to her shoulder remembering the scar. Catherine took the phone out of her hand the second she was done watching.

"Why would you do this now," Jane asked. "You've obviously had that video for a long time. Why now?"

"I had to wait until you got out of that institution," Catherine said. "I followed you to this school."

"Why are you doing this to me," Jane asked. "I didn't do anything to you."

"You know what you did," Catherine said menacingly. "Let's just say I'm getting revenge."

"Revenge is a dangerous thing to mess with," Jane said tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll take my chances," Catherine said still smiling that creepy smile. The teacher walked in right then. The teacher started writing, but turned around when he heard Jane sniffle.

"Jane, are you okay," he asked with concern. She felt her stomach clenching together. She put an arm around her stomach and put her head on the desk crying her eyes out. She didn't care her saw her. People were muttering to their hands that she was an attention seeker. Rory was very concerned. He stood up and walked over to her desk.

"I'll see what's wrong with her," Rory said. Rory grabbed her hand gently and helped her up off of the desk. He guided her out of the classroom and a little ways down the hallway. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but she broke down completely before he could. He caught her before she fell. He wrapped her arms around her trying to calm her down. She started crying harder and harder and he just sat there with her and held her as she continued to cry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, jujuatom, ByTheCreed583, and TeamEthanMorgan for reviewing!**

When the teacher had assigned the class work, he stepped out of the classroom to check on Jane. Rory had explained to the teacher that Jane still hadn't told him what was wrong, but it was obvious that she was very upset. The teacher decided to ask Rory to escort Jane to the counselor. She was still crying by the time they had gotten there. When she saw the counselor, she realized where they were and quickly wiped her tears away. Rory left the counselor's office while Jane stayed inside. Since it was the end of the day, the counselor talked to Jane about what would be the best times for a meeting. Jane refused to meet with her and claimed that she wasn't crazy and didn't need a counselor. The counselor asked her why she was there if she didn't want any help. Jane said she didn't know and stormed out of the office. Rory was already back at the classroom and heard everything nonetheless. Ever since he became a vampire, it was hard to have a secret conversation when he was around. He sat back down at his desk and waited for Jane to come back. She never did. The final bell rang and Rory didn't see her in the hallway. He realized that she had left and decided to not worry about it. He walked over to Benny's locker. He didn't just walk over there. He appeared right behind the locker door giving Benny a heart attack just like he gave everyone.

"Would you stop that," Benny yelled.

"What crawled into your nose," Rory asked.

"Well-," Benny started to say. "Who says things like that?"

"I just did," Rory said looking at Benny as if he was stupid.

"Anyway, it's that girl that sits with us at lunch," Benny said.

"Jane," Rory asked.

"Yeah," Benny said.

"Why," Rory asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"You didn't hear her at lunch," Benny asked.

"I heard her," Rory said. "I just didn't understand what she meant." Benny was wondering if he should tell him or not. He had told Sarah and Ethan that he wouldn't tell anyone else, but at the same time, he believed that Rory had the right to know.

"Jane used to be in a mental institution," Benny said as quickly as he could. He had said it so fast that he wondered if Rory had even heard him. Unfortunately, he did.

"What," Rory asked staring at Benny in disbelief.

"You heard me," Benny said not wanting to say it again due to the overwhelming guilt starting to overcome him. Why did he feel this way? He didn't even like Jane.

"So she's crazy," Rory asked.

"Yeah," Benny said nonchalantly. "I know you're a vampire and all, but I think it would be wise to avoid her. You never know what could happen if she starts to lose it again."

Rory didn't know what to say so he walked away. Seeing Rory speechless made the guilt worse. And the fact that Benny saw Sarah walking towards him didn't help.

"What's wrong with Rory," Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Benny lied opening his locker just so he could hide behind the door.

"I just saw him talking to you," Sarah said accusingly. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that he couldn't be a ninja," Benny said quietly attempting to hide himself even more. Unfortunately, Sarah was an expert lie detector. The hiding himself behind the locker door was a tip as well.

"What aren't you telling me," Sarah asked putting her hand on the locker door.

"Nothing," Benny said quickly.

"Tell me," Sarah shouted.

"I might have told him something about Jane," Benny said as quietly as he could hoping that Sarah wouldn't hear him. He had forgotten about her super hearing.

"WHAT," Sarah yelled yanking the locker door out of his hand so she could see his face.

"I'm sorry," Benny said scared.

"What is wrong with you," Sarah yelled. "You told us you wouldn't.

"He has the right to know," Benny said.

"No, he doesn't," Sarah yelled. "He's going to shut her out just like you and Ethan have. Thanks a lot!"

"Why do you care so much," Benny asked. "She's insane. She'll probably kill us in our sleep."

"You're wrong," Sarah said. "She used to be in the mental institution, but she was released. She's not like that anymore. She's just been bullied a lot and is being to the edge. By telling everyone about this, you're joining the people that are pushing her off of the edge. She just needs a chance."

"You can give her a chance," Benny said. "She doesn't need me to be her friend."  
>"She wants all of us to accept her," Sarah shouted.<p>

"Not everybody gets what they want," Benny said before walking away. Sarah was considering pummeling him into the ground, but she always tries to be a good person at the best of times. She _tried._

Ethan was watching television with his little sister. He had to make sure that he didn't get his sister and the other Jane mixed up whenever he was around her. A cheesy romance movie was on and he knew what that meant. Every few minutes, his little sister would sigh and stare at the TV longingly which would disturb him. Eventually, it became too much for him so he decided to walk into the kitchen so he wouldn't have to watch any more of that movie. He opened the refrigerator to look for a snack. He heard a tapping sound at the kitchen window. He looked over and saw Sarah. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"You can use our front door, you know," Ethan informed her.

"Oh, right," Sarah said before disappearing. Two seconds later, the doorbell rang. Ethan closed the window and walked to the front door. He opened it to see a very worried looking Sarah. She walked in without invitation. It's not like he wouldn't ask her to come in anyway.

"Are you okay," Ethan asked.

"Benny told Rory about Jane," Sarah said.

"Are you serious," Ethan asked trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't serious," Sarah said pacing. "I guess I would be anyway since I babysit your sister."

"You could have called me instead," Ethan said.

"The reason I came over is because I wanted to ask you something," Sarah said.

"Yes," Ethan asked his cheeks growing slightly red.

"I really want to find out why Jane was in that mental institution so I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to her house," Sarah said.

"Accompany," Ethan repeated. "Fancy word you're using there."

"Shut up," Sarah said smiling.

"Sure, I'll go," Ethan said. "I just have to tell my parents."

Once Ethan's parents had let him go after what felt like hours of persuading, Ethan and Sarah started walking to Jane's house. Luckily, she only lived a few blocks away. When they had gotten there, they noticed that the basement lights were on. They walked up to the front door. Sarah knocked on the door and they waited anxiously. Fortunately, Jane wasn't the one that opened the door. Her mother saw them and her frown turned into a smile almost immediately.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"We just wanted to ask you some questions about Jane," Sarah said.

"What do you need to do," her mother said before stepping inside to let them in. Sarah and Ethan exchanged glances before stepping inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to Ladyredd101, jujuatom, CommentsGalore7777, ByTheCreed583, TeamEthanMorgan, GirlsRule, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, and Raven Winter for reviewing!**

The minute they had stepped into her house, they knew it was a mistake. They promised they wouldn't pry, yet here they are. They were her friends. They had a right to know what was going on with her. Her mother asked them if they wanted anything to drink and they both rejected the offer.

"You can sit down," Jane's mother said gesturing to the dining room table. They both sat down uncomfortably.

"Where's Jane," Ethan asked nervously.

"She's in the basement doing whatever she does down there," Jane's mother replied eyeing the door. "I'm sorry. Why are you here?"

"We wanted to ask you a few questions about Jane," Sarah said quickly.

"What about Jane," her mother asked finally deciding to sit down at the table. It was obvious that she liked to be on her feet.

"Well-," Ethan started, but couldn't come up with the right words so Sarah politely intervened.

"We know that Jane was in a mental institution for some period of time," Sarah said hoping that Jane wouldn't hear her.

"How did you find that out," her mother asked gazing at the table as if to examine a pattern that was nonexistent.

"Internet," Ethan replied quickly.

"We want to know why she was in the institution," Sarah asked her voice weakening. "Did she hurt someone?"

"Not someone else," her mother said quietly still staring at the same exact spot on the table. "It's not my place to tell you. I'm sure Jane will tell you when she's ready."

"We need to know," Sarah said trying to comprehend her expression. "We're worried about her." Jane's mother glanced at the basement door before replying.

"She was bullied very badly at her old school," Jane's mother said. "Every day was a struggle for her. Cruel rumors were spread about her." She had trouble continuing.

"Go on," Ethan said. He didn't want to admit that his curiosity was growing stronger.

"One day, she was hurt very badly by one of her bullies," Jane's mother said her voice cracking. "We pulled her out of school, but the bullying didn't cease. The police wouldn't let us get a restraining order against them. They claimed we didn't need one. The bullying only got worse. Jane barely left the house. She was too scared to walk outside. We kept getting strange prank phone calls from some of them. It got so bad that one of us had to stay home with her because she was too nervous to stay home by herself. One night, a rock was thrown through our dining room window and Jane just snapped."

"What did she do," Sarah asked growing scared, but at the same time, she was feeling sympathy.

"She-," her mother started, but was interrupted when a plate fell onto the floor and broke. They all turned to see Jane in the doorway with her arm still out showing that she was the one who had dropped the plate. Jane walked over to the table and stood between her mother and Sarah and Ethan just staring at the table for a couple minutes. All of a sudden, she slammed both of her hands onto the table and stared at Ethan and Sarah threateningly.

"Get out," Jane said in an angry whisper. Her anger was practically visible. Ethan and Sarah stood up and walked out of the house. Jane stared at her mother for another couple of minutes. Her mother just stared at that exact same spot of the table. Jane walked past her mother and opened the silverware drawer. She rummaged through the drawer until she found what she was looking for. A big, sharp kitchen knife. Jane took it and ran into her basement, her mother close behind screaming her name. Jane closed and locked the door. Her mother started pounding on it. Jane ran down the stairs her temper flaring. Jane grasped the knife in her hand and threw it at the wall. It stuck to the wall. She took it out of the wall and turned to her idea notebook. She opened it and ripped a page out. She used the knife to tack it to the wall next to the other pages. Her mother kept pounding on the door. What did her mother think she was going to do? Cut herself? That's ridiculous. What was she going to do now? She promised Sarah that she would go back to school tomorrow, but right now, her and Sarah weren't on the best of terms. They had the nerve to walk into her house and ask her mother about what she had did. Luckily, she stopped them just in time. They shouldn't know too much. It's a dangerous thing to know too much. A _very _dangerous thing.

Sarah and Ethan walked back to Ethan's house. Ethan's little sister had put in another sappy romance movie. She turned to look at them when they had stepped inside the house.

"Where have you two been," Ethan's sister asked.

"We went to see a friend," Ethan said nervously.

"Whatever," his sister replied turning back to the movie. Ethan and Sarah walked into the kitchen so that way Jane couldn't hear them.

"Should we tell anybody," Ethan asked.

"We can't tell Benny," Sarah said. "He'll probably tell everyone else."

"What about Rory," Ethan asked.

"He'll tell Benny," Sarah said.

"Not if we tell him not to," Ethan said. "He usually keeps secrets. Plus he needs to know why Jane was in the mental institution."

"We still don't know," Sarah replied. "All we know is that she was bullied badly and she snapped. For all we know, she could have hurt or killed someone."

"You're right," Ethan said. "I guess we should keep to this to ourselves."

"It would be the best thing to do," Sarah said before looking at the stove clock. "It's getting late. I should probably go."

"Okay," Ethan said. "Bye."

Sarah was about to say bye, but decided to do something else. She hugged him which surprised him.

"Thank you for coming with me," Sarah said.

"You're welcome," Ethan said still surprised. Sarah pulled away and smiled at him before leaving. Ethan was blushing so badly that he looked like a tomato. His little sister walked into the kitchen.

"Why do you look like a vegetable all of a sudden," Jane asked.

"Technically, a tomato is a fruit," Ethan said.

"Fine," Jane said. "Then, you look like a fruit. I'm sure that's what every boy wants to hear."

"How would you know what every boy wants to hear," Ethan asked.

"I have my resources," Jane replied smugly.

"You're eight years old," Ethan said. "How can you have resources?"

"I'm sure you'll find out one way or another," Jane said walking out of the kitchen leaving him to ponder that. He just smiled and replayed the day's events in his head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to TeamEthanMorgan, Julie, CommentsGalore7777, Ladyredd101, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, ByTheCreed583, and KeroNya for reviewing! This chapter is a short one. Sorry!**

Despite the past day's events, Jane had decided to get up and drag herself even though she was very tired. She had stayed up literally all night to try to finish her project, but to no avail. Of course she wouldn't get finished. It was a very complex project. She was close to done though, but she couldn't afford to make any mistakes. If she made even one mistake, it could land her and her friends in a world of trouble. She was still angry at her mother so she decided to walk to school. If she left early enough, she could make it. She didn't live that far away from the school, thankfully. She had actually fixed herself up to where she didn't look disgusting. In her first class, she could hear people whispering rumors about her behind her. She tried to ignore them, but they were whispering rather loudly. She just focused on what the teacher was saying. Her thoughts were interrupting when a paper airplane hit her in the back of her head. That was it. She was done with bullying. She waited until the teacher turned around to speak up.

"Are you seriously completely oblivious to this," Jane asked angrily.

"Oblivious to what," the teacher asked.

"These people have been saying things about me and trying to get a reaction out of me ever since I got here," Jane said. "Can you send them to the principal's office?"

"I haven't seen them do anything so you could be lying," the teacher said.

"I'm not lying," Jane said almost shouting. "There is something seriously wrong with these people!"

"Do I have to send _you _to the principal's office," the teacher asked.

"What did I do," Jane yelled.

"First of all, you're raising your voice at me which is not appropriate whatsoever," the teacher started. "Second of all, you're accusing students of something that they haven't done."

"Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean that they haven't done anything," Jane said her voice gaining volume with every word.

"Jane, sit down now," the teacher said rather menacingly. Jane decided to sit down even though she wanted to yell all of her problems in front of the whole class. That wouldn't end well though. The teacher refused to listen to truth. Jane just lied her head onto the desk and refused to move until the bell rang. Second class passed by just as slowly, but, luckily, there weren't any "popular" people in that class. Her next class was with Rory, thank goodness. The relief was short lived when Rory wouldn't even look at her. She sat down at her seat in front of him. She turned around.

"Are you okay," Jane asked.

"I'm fine," Rory said staring at the desk.

"Did I say something," Jane asked a little nervous.

"No," Rory said simply still not looking at her. Jane just turned around accepting that he wasn't going to confide in her about anything. Due to what happened yesterday, she was extremely annoyed today. Couldn't she be happy for at least one day? She moved here for a fresh start and she almost feels as bad as she felt at her old school. Almost. Then, she finds out that Catherine moved here just to torment her. Why did she have to become a target for bullying? She knew that she wasn't pretty like all the other girls especially Sarah and Erica. She was awkward at times and she was more intelligent than people would have guessed. "Popular" people must just pick random people from the crowd. Why did it go as far as it did at her old school? Why didn't they stop after she was already terrified? They had scared her enough. They should have stopped. She could tell now that they don't even feel guilty. When the lunch bell rang, Jane and Rory stood up, but Rory was suddenly in front of her. She tried to catch up with him, but he didn't slow down. She walked into the cafeteria and saw that Rory was already in the line with several people in between them. It was obvious that either Benny, Ethan, or Sarah told Rory about their discoveries. That was it. If they didn't want her there , then she wouldn't be there. When she had finally stepped out of the long lunch line, she walked over to the table that she used to sit at when she had first moved here. Of course the second she sat down, Sarah turned around to stare at her with concern. Why was it concern? Why did everybody always stare at her with concern? They didn't need to be concerned about her. She groaned when she noticed Sarah walking over to the table. Jane kept complete eye contact with her as she sat down.

"Why are you over here," Sarah asked.

"Because I want to be," Jane said.

"You can sit with us," Sarah said. "We're not going to judge you."

"That's easy for you to say," Jane said angrily. "Rory hasn't even looked at me once today?"

"I'm sorry about that," Sarah said. "Benny told him. He didn't mean to. He just let it slip."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Jane said sarcastically. "You think I haven't noticed that Benny doesn't like me? He doesn't have to like me, but he also doesn't have to spread something about my past that I wanted to forget all around the school." Sarah didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said again.

"I know you're sorry, but no one else is," Jane said.

"My friends are," Sarah said trying that card.

"I've come to the conclusion that you're the only nice person here," Jane said about to cry. "And I'll make you a deal. I'll come to school the rest of the week and I'll go to the football game because even if your friends don't like me, I still promised I would go. I'm not sitting with you at lunch anymore. Sorry."

"Fine," Sarah said before getting up and walking back to her table.

Jane had noticed the past couple of weeks that her life has been like a rollercoaster. It goes up and down and good and bad. Right now, it was way past bad. Jane practically lost all of her emotions and it was terrifying her. What is she going to do now?


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to TeamEthanMorgan, CommentsGalore7777, and ByTheCreed583 for reviewing!**

The football game was in thee days and Jane was not looking forward to it. She didn't want to go, but she promised her "friends." She tries to keep her promises whenever she can. However, she was seriously considering skipping this game because of Catherine's threat. Catherine had told her that she had a surprise planned for Jane. Jane did not want to figure out what it was, but she had to. She was stuck and there was no way out. She was scared. If Catherine sent more jocks after her, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. What was she going to do if that was the surprise? All of these thoughts stayed in her head the whole night. Tears threatened to come out, but she promised herself that she wouldn't be weak. Like she said, she tries to keep her promises. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that she had no chance fighting anyone. She wasn't a fighter. She can't fight back. She could muster up enough courage to yell back at someone occasionally, but she really wasn't brave or intimidating. Tears finally did come out when she had finally registered that it was easy to insult herself. She cried herself to sleep Wednesday night. Saturday night was the football game and she knew that whatever was going to be there might make her crack completely. She shuddered at the thought. She can't afford to crack again. The next morning arrived without warning, it seemed. She opened her bedroom door to find a plate of breakfast on the floor in front of the door. Her mother hadn't spoken to her ever since she had told Sarah and Ethan more about Jane's past. That was not her place to do that. She was perfectly fine with not talking. She got herself ready for school and started to walk. Once she got there, she was unusually out of breath. Once she caught her breath, she hurried into the school so she wouldn't be late. She walked into her first class and purposely slammed her bag onto the floor to get a reaction out her classmates. Perhaps they would realize that she was annoyed and stop trying to cause her emotional pain. She doubted it though. She was right. They spent the whole class trying to catch her attention, but she refused to give them the satisfaction. Luckily, that worked. The second the bell rang, she literally ran out of the classroom. So far, her second class and her fourth class were the only classes that she wasn't ignored or bullied in. She treasured every second of her second class as they passed. Once her third class came around the corner, she just sat in front of Rory and didn't bother to talk to him. If he wanted to ignore her because he thought that she was crazy, then she'll ignore him. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Rory stealing quick glances towards her. She just focused on the teacher's directions the whole class. She ran out of the classroom before Rory did when the bell rang. She walked quickly into the cafeteria and got her food which she thanked God for because she practically starving. She sat at the table she sat at yesterday. She watched every one of her "friends" as they sat down. Each person that sat down caused more sadness to well up inside her. She just focused on her food. This time, Sarah didn't come over. She didn't even glance at Jane. Jane must have made her angry by saying that she wasn't going to sit with them anymore. Oh well. She didn't care today. Suddenly, she felt someone sit beside her. She looked up hoping that it was Sarah, but to her dismay, it was Catherine.

"Hey, reject," Catherine said a smirk spreading across her face. Jane didn't reply. "What's wrong?"

"What's the surprise," Jane asked still not looking at her.

"You'll find out," Catherine said menacingly.

"What if I don't go," Jane asked taking that one moment to glance up at Catherine.

"Do I need to draw a picture for you," Catherine asked.

"No thank you," Jane said nerves and a feeling of nausea causing the insides of her stomach to twist together.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you sitting with your nerd friends," Catherine asked. "Have they finally ditched you?"

"No," Jane said. "I just don't want to sit with them today."

"You might want to spend as much time with them as possible," Catherine said. "You never know what might happen."

"You told me that if they tried to defend me, you would hurt me," Jane said. "I'll just make sure I'm not followed so they don't get hurt."

"They might get regardless," Catherine said. "That's not your decision. It's mine."

"You told me-," Jane started to say.

"I told you a lot of things," Catherine interrupted.

"I understand that you want me to suffer, but my friends have nothing to do with this," Jane said.

"By the way things are looking, they don't seem to be your friends anymore," Catherine said.

"If they aren't my friends anymore, then you have no reason to hurt them," Jane said.

"You're right," Catherine said. "I still might anyway."

"Why don't you face your own battles instead of sending your jock monkeys to do it for you," Jane asked.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Catherine hissed. "This is a battle between you and me."

"So you're not going to send the jocks after me," Jane asked almost relieved.

"I didn't say that," Catherine said causing Jane's relief to dissipate completely. "I can't spoil your surprise for you."

"Listen," Jane said. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't sleep with your boyfriend or any boy in the school. Those were all lies."

"It's a little late for that," Catherine said angrily.

"Are you still together," Jane asked.

"Thanks to you, no," Catherine said. "He claims that he left me for you."

"He didn't leave you for me," Jane said. "I hardly even know him. Even if I did, I wouldn't date him. He spread cruel rumors about me."

"Shut up," Catherine yelled causing many tables to look over including Sarah's table.

"Your boyfriend lied big time," Jane said. "I'm sorry, but you have to face the truth."

"I'm going to make sure your surprise is wonderful," Catherine hissed before stomping back to her table. Jane ignored the pairs of eyes that were on her. That was hard to do because she hated it when people stared at her. Suddenly, a burst of angry adrenaline overcame her. She stood up and dumped the contents of her tray into the trash. She handed her tray to the lunch lady and walked over to Sarah's table.

"I'm sure you all would love the show, but ignore the crazy girl," Jane said as she walking past. "You never know if she might kill you in your sleep."

She walked into the hallway slightly proud of herself. She waited in the bathroom until the final bell rang. She walked as slowly as she could until she reached the door. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. It was no surprise to find that Catherine was already glaring at her. This was going to be an interesting class.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to jujuatom, CommentsGalore7777, TeamEthanMorgan, Raven Winter, KeroNya, and LessThanThreexoxo for reviewing!**

Friday wasn't any better than Thursday. Mostly, nothing had happened. Jane still sat at the same table she had sat at before and no one noticed. Of course Catherine had to remind Jane that she had a surprise planned for her at the football game. How could Jane forget? She wanted to forget, but her mind and Catherine wouldn't let her. Rory still decided to not talk to her. Whenever she attempted to start a conversation with him, he would just reply with one word answers and stare at the desk. She would walk quickly out of the classroom ignoring him so that way he would know how it feels. He didn't notice though. She was back to square one where nobody noticed her unless they threw something at her or shouted insults at her. That really sucked. All of her progress was destroyed by her "friends" curiosity and by a snotty cheerleader that made it her life ambition to destroy Jane's life because of something that Jane didn't even do. She couldn't vent to anyone because she was still mad at her parents and chances were that her mother would ignore her completely and say that she should have put her on meds. She just worked on her project downstairs crying. Crying was her only way of venting. She worked on her project all night from Friday night to Saturday morning. To keep her awake and her brain functioning, she would sneak out of the house and buy a couple of cappuccinos. They managed to work all night, but once the morning light shone through the basement windows, she passed out. What woke her was a beeping sound coming from her cell phone. She picked it up. She had gotten a text message. Who would text her? She opened the text message and read it, a frown immediately appearing on her face.

_Don't forget about the surprise. I can't wait to see your face tonight._

_-Catherine_

Jane contemplated throwing her phone at the wall, but she didn't want to break it. How did Catherine get her number? She was starting to get freaked out. Did Catherine really have that many ties? Jane didn't tell anyone her number. Now, she really didn't want to go the football game. If she didn't, Catherine's friends would beat up her friends and she wouldn't be able to deal with that. The football game was tonight at seven and butterflies were forming in Jane's stomach. She realized that the butterflies were hunger. She decided to walk upstairs and get something to eat. She walked into the kitchen to see if anybody was in there. Unfortunately, her mom was in there. She was about to go back down to the basement, but her mom saw her before she could.

"You must have been working hard," her mom said to her. "It's two in the afternoon."

"It's two," Jane asked. She didn't even pay attention to the clock on her phone while she was reading the text message.

"Yeah," her mother said. "Are you hungry?"

"Very," Jane said her stomach growling in agreement.

"Do you want me to make you something," her mother asked.

"I got it," Jane said opening the cabinet and grabbing a couple of Poptarts. Her mother sat down at the table and watched her as she put the Poptarts on a plate and started walking back to the basement.

"Sit down here please," her mother demanded.

"Why," Jane asked.

"It wouldn't kill you," her mother said.

"It just might," Jane said snidely.

"Sit down," her mother demanded all hints of politeness gone. Jane sighed and sat down. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine," Jane said quietly while eating.

"Are you sure," her mother asked.

"I'm sure," Jane replied. A long silence followed until her mother decided to break it.

"I'm sorry I told your friends about you," her mother apologized. "I was just worried about you and I thought your friends could help you through whatever obstacles you have at this new school. I thought they could help you more than I ever could if they understood. They care about you, Jane. They really do."

"They hate me," Jane said.

"I don't think they do," her mother said.

"You don't know them," Jane said.

"If they hated you, they wouldn't have taken their time to come over here and ask me about you," her mother said. "They do care about you. They don't think you're crazy."

"Do you think I'm crazy," Jane asked finally making eye contact with her mother.

"No," her mother said. "You've just been through a lot. You're a sweet person. You don't to be fixed or need reprogramming. You're fine just the way you are. I love you and I hope you love me. I know I've made you angry and I'm sorry."

Jane started at her mother for a long amount of time before doing something unexpected. She stood up, walked over to her mother, and hugged her. She hugged her as tightly as she could. Tears spilled over Jane's cheeks and fell onto the back of her mother's shirt.

"I love you too, mom," Jane said quietly. "I'm sorry that I seem like I'm mad all the time. I just have a lot on my mind. And just know that if anything changes, I will always love you."

"I'll always love you too," her mother said starting to cry as well. They pulled away after what seemed like hours of hugging. Jane smiled and it felt good. She finished her breakfast and headed back downstairs. She didn't even work on her project for a couple of hours. She was too busy smiling. Her smile dissipated when she looked at the clock on her phone and saw that it was six thirty. The nervous feeling started in her stomach as she walked upstairs. She asked her mother if she could drive her to the school. She said yes and they got into the car. Jane could have walked, but she didn't want to walk at night. The butterflies grew larger and larger as she was driven to the school. She thanked her mom for the ride once they had gotten there and stepped out. Her mother waved at her and she waved back trying to not show her mom that she was nervous. There were tons of people there gathered together in their cliques. She just walked through hoping that nobody would notice her. Most of the school was on the bleachers. She didn't see an available seat. Then again, she didn't look very hard. She just sat down on the grass and wrapped her arms around herself. The sweatshirt she was wearing didn't keep the cold out at all. She tried to focus on the football game, but it was hard considering the many thoughts that were going through her head. Suddenly, somebody put a hand on her shoulder startling her.

"It's just me," Sarah said surprised at Jane's reaction.

"What are you doing talking to me," Jane asked. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm over it," Sarah said. "You look lonely. Come sit with us."

"Does us include Ethan, Benny, and Rory," Jane asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said hesitantly.

"I don't think so," Jane said.

"Come on," Sarah said. "I don't want you to sit alone."

"Why do you care," Jane asked.

"I just do," Sarah said. "We're friends, right?" Jane smiled even though she didn't want to. So Sarah was still her friend. This day was actually pretty good.

"Okay," Jane said. "I'll come, but if your friends make any comments about me being in a straitjacket, I'm leaving."

"Deal," Sarah said smiling. "I'll kick them extra hard for you."

"Good," Jane said laughing. Jane followed Sarah over to her spot on the bleachers. Just like she thought, Ethan, Benny, and Rory was sitting there. To Jane's surprise, Erica was also there.

"Hey, guys," Sarah said to them. "Guess who I brought."

"The psycho," Benny asked glaring at Jane. Jane started to slowly inch away, but Sarah saw her and grabbed her arm. They both sat down.

"Nobody is calling her that," Sarah said. "Got it?" They nodded. Jane just sat there with them all nervous feeling gone. She couldn't stop herself from smiling again. She just watched the football game. She didn't really like watching sports, but this was kind of interesting. It was halftime before she realized it. Rory stood up and said he was going to get nachos. Benny and Ethan went with him. The only ones that were left were Jane, Sarah, and Erica. Sarah and Erica started whispering to each other about something. Jane just watched everybody that was on the field. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She read the text message.

_Meet me at the back of the school. Make sure none of your friends follow you._

_-Catherine_

All happiness was gone. Jane stood up and told Sarah that she had to go to the restroom. She walked out of the bleachers and started walking to the back of the school. It was dark back there with almost no light. She was scared, but she didn't want to admit. How bad could Catherine or her jock friends hurt her on school property? She made it to the back of the school and looked around. She stood there for at least five minutes looking around for anyone that might be there. She didn't see anybody. She sighed in relief and was about to walk back to civilization until she heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again in her life.

"Hey, Jane," the voice said. She turned around to see _him. _James. Catherine's boyfriend.

"What are you doing here," Jane asked scared out of her mind.

"You're not happy to see me," James asked smirking.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play, but I don't want to find out," Jane said confidently. "I'm leaving." Jane started to walk back to the bleachers, but Catherine's jock friends suddenly came out of the shadows. The only way to go was past James.

"You're the game, Jane," he said with a scary grin on his face. Jane's senses were on high alert. She did the only thing she could do. Hoping that someone would hear her, she screamed as loud as she could and for as long as she could until James put his hand on her mouth. Jane didn't know that someone had heard that scream. James threw her to the ground. She started crawling away, but James grabbed her leg and pulled her back. She screamed again causing James to slap her. She stared in shock at him remembering what had happened before. She came to her senses and screamed again. He slammed her head into the ground causing her to almost lose consciousness. A voice yelled before he could hit her again.

"Hey," Sarah yelled. "Get off of her right now!" Rory, Benny, and Ethan were with her.

"What are you going to do about it," James asked. Sarah smirked. One of the jocks moved towards Sarah. She was quicker and punched him. She kicked him into the trash cans. The other jock attempted to punch her, but she grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall down and hold his stomach. James, surprised, got off of Jane and stood up backing away from them. Benny walked over to the jock that was by the trashcans. He gave him a slight kick.

"Boo yah," Benny yelled at him. "Be afraid."

Jane backed away from all of them and wrapped her arms around knees and started crying. All of them glared at James.

"You are one feisty chick," James said to Sarah.

"Shut up," Sarah yelled.

"Just because you can throw a punch-," James started.

"And a kick," Ethan interrupted him happy that they were winning.

"Doesn't mean that you can fight me," James continued with that arrogant smirk on his face.

"Maybe not," a voice said behind him. "But I can."

The voice was Erica and before anyone knew it, she had his arm twisted behind his back.

"Let go of me," he yelled.

"What's the magic word," Erica asked.

"Please," James yelled.

"The magic word is uncle, idiot," Erica said.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle," he yelled. Erica let go of his arm. He glanced at all of them one more time before running away like a baby. The two jocks ran after him. They all briefly celebrated their moment of victory until they heard sobbing. They all walked over to Jane. Jane's cell phone was beside her. It had fallen out of her pocket as she had crawled away. It buzzed. Sarah picked it up and read the text message from Catherine.

_I warned you to not let your friends defend you. This is the price you pay._

_-Catherine_

All of their cell phones went off. Sarah took out hers. Some kind of video was sent to her. It was sent to all of them. They all pressed play and watched.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, Ladyredd101, jujuatom, ByTheCreed583, TeamEthanMorgan, and KeroNya for reviewing!**

Once the video started playing, they knew it wasn't going to be good. Jane was in front of a classroom at her old school. She was picking certain people out of the crowd to yell at. Jane was practically telling the people in the classroom about what has happened to her since she started getting bullied. Despite her rant, people start laughing. That really makes her angry.

"You think this is funny," she asked. "Let's see if you think this is funny."

Then, Jane does something that nobody expected her to do. She took out a gun and started pointing it at her classmates. Everyone gasped and the teacher jumped out of his seat. She pointed the gun at him as he tried to walk towards her. She backed away from the teacher as he continued to walk towards her. He tried to reason with her, but she refused.

"If you all really don't care enough to stop laughing at me, then maybe I should just go away for a while," Jane said tears threatening to come out. Just like that, she turned the gun on herself. The bullet went right through her shoulder causing her to fall down and blood to splatter onto the dry erase board. They were all shocked that Jane would do that to herself, but it all made sense. The scar on her shoulder was from the bullet and this outburst of hers caused her to be admitted into the mental institution. Sarah, Ethan, and Erica all put their hands over their mouths. Benny just stared sympathetically at Jane and Rory looked like he was about to puke. Jane just cried and hugged her knees to her chest. Benny stared at this small and fragile girl and realized that she wasn't much of a threat. She's just been through a lot. He was surprised that he had originally thought that this girl was intimidating. Then, he did something that everyone else didn't expect. He picked Jane up bridal style and started carrying her to Sarah's car. She didn't even seem to notice. She was too busy crying. He sat next to her in the backseat. Rory sat on the other side of her and Ethan sat in the front with Sarah. Erica didn't use her car that often. She had other means of transportation.

"Where are you guys going," Erica asked.

"The hospital," Benny replied. "She needs a checkup."

"I'll meet you there," Erica said. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt sympathy for Jane as well. When did she grow soft? Sarah started the car. Jane kept her head on Benny's shoulder while she was crying. They reached the hospital in about five minutes due to Sarah's speeding. Benny carried Jane out of the car and through the entrance. They explained the situation to the nurses and the nurses took her from Benny's arms and brought her into one of their observation rooms. All of her friends sat impatiently waiting for results. The doctor finally came out and walked up to them.

"She has a mild concussion," the doctor said. "Nothing serious, but she shouldn't move around too much or she might faint."

"Can she go home tonight," Sarah asked.

"Yes," the doctor said. "She's going to be fine. No need to worry. You can go and see her if you like."

They all walked into the observation room. She refused to look at them. When they sat down, she finally made eye contact.

"Can you tell us who that guy was," Sarah asked. Jane shook her head.

"We already know your secret," Ethan said. Jane stared at him making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"No point hiding it from us," Sarah said. Jane breathed in and out for a few minutes before responding.

"His name is James," Jane said. "He's Catherine's boyfriend. In other words, he's the bully that hurt me very badly."

"Did he-," Sarah couldn't even finish. "You know."

"He tried to," Jane said. "He was close, but luckily a teacher found us. Since that day, he spread rumors around the school that I had slept with him and you know the rest."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said tearing up.

"It's not your fault," Jane said about to cry herself. "What am I going to do now? They're both here and they're going to make my life not worth living."

"We won't let them," Benny said confidently. "I may be a good looking geek, but I can be strong when I want to be." Jane laughed at his cheesy comment.

"And if I ever see James in the hallway, I'm going to release the thunder," Rory said trying to act tough.

"Don't release anything, Rory," Erica said.

"I may not be strong, but I'll protect you as much as I can," Ethan said. Everyone waited for Erica to say something.

"I guess you're my friend too," Erica said. "If someone hurts my friends, you don't even want to see the aftermath." Even though the comment was violent, Jane still smiled.

"Thanks," Jane said. "What did the doctor say?"

"They said you can go home," Sarah said. "But we were wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with us to cool down. We know this great diner. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"That sounds amazing," Jane said smiling.

"Great," Benny yelled. "Let's get there because I am starving."

"The garbage disposal is hungry," Ethan said laughing. "Such a shock."

Everybody walked out of the room except Rory.

"Are you going to be okay," Rory asked.

"I'll be fine," Jane said.

"Good," Rory said staring at the ground. "I'm sorry I shut you out. I was just surprised."

'That's okay," Jane said. "I need to work on keeping my insanity to a minimum anyway."

Rory smiled and helped her off of the bed. He linked arms with her as they signed out and walked out of the hospital. While they were in the car, Benny and Rory were talking about comic books and Sarah and Ethan were talking about vampires. That's strange. Why would they be talking about vampires? They were trying to speak in hushed voices. Jane had always had 20/20 hearing (thank you, West Side Story) ever since she was a little kid so she could hear everything they were saying. She didn't want to eavesdrop on her new friends though so she stopped listening. She just stared out the window and smiled. She loved the fact that her friends were willing to stick up for her no matter what the cost. She loved her new friends in general. It was too bad that she probably wouldn't have any more contact with them for a long time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, jujuatom, TeamEthanMorgan, SadrianaCheaks, and KeroNya for reviewing!**

Ethan couldn't stop thinking about what had just occurred as he was driven home. Jane had already been dropped off. He tends to think out loud occasionally so he was glad that she wasn't in the car. He felt guilty for thinking she was crazy because now he knew the reason why she had been in the mental institution. He thought about Jane's scream. Worst of all, he thought about what would have happened if they hadn't gotten there in time. He freaked himself out just thinking about it. Sarah wasn't doing much better. She was thinking about what could have happened too. She was seriously considering making James her next meal. Rory and Erica left together after dropping Jane off. The only people that were in the car now were Benny, Ethan, and Sarah. They just decided to remain silent. Sarah had considered asking Benny why he had helped Jane at the football game, but she decided against it. Instead, awkward silence filled the car. It wasn't long before they had reached Benny's house. She dropped Benny off. He got out of the car without a word which was very surprising. They just stared after him understanding his silence. Since Ethan's house wasn't far from Benny's, it didn't take long to get there either. Sarah kissed Ethan's cheek and thanked him for his help. Ethan blushed the whole way to his front door. The second he had stepped into the house, his parents were standing in the entryway with angry expressions on their faces.

"Hello," Ethan said scared.

"Do you have any idea what time it is," his mother asked sternly.

"No," Ethan said considering running out the door.

"It is midnight," his father said. "Do you remember what your curfew is?"

"Yes," Ethan groaned.

"Don't groan at us," his mother said offended.

"I'm sorry," Ethan said. "I went out to eat with my friends after the football game and lost track of time."

"We've heard that excuse before," his mother said.

"It's not an excuse," Ethan almost yelled.

"Don't take that tone with us," his father said. "We'll talk about your punishment in the morning."

"Punishment," Ethan asked. This is what he gets for helping out a friend.

"Yes," his mother said. "Now get upstairs and go to bed."

"Fine," Ethan grumbled. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He pressed the power button on his computer. No response. He pressed the power button again and it didn't turn on. That's strange, he thought. He decided to check it in the morning. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty tired. He got ready for bed and practically jumped into it. He fell asleep immediately not excited to find out what his punishment would be.

Sunday was very eventful for Ethan. His parents were going on a date so they left him a list of chores to do. They said that he would have to do these same chores every day for a week as his punishment. He was surprised that it wasn't worse. He had tried his computer again, but it still didn't work. He tried to turn on everything piece of technology that was connected to power. All of it was out. They must have had a power outage last night. That was strange considering that this was the third power outage that had happened in the past month. He didn't recall any thunderstorms. His sister, Jane, had woken up and complained about the television not working. On top of all the chores he had to do, he had to babysit his sister. He could call Sarah and have her take over with Jane. He decided not to. He needed to fix his own problems once in a while even though he was terrible at it. He was busy the whole day and had to play tea party with Jane to keep her entertained. Once he was done with everything and his parents came home, he crashed onto his bed not looking forward to having to do the same chores tomorrow. On Monday, he got ready for school just like he always did. His parents glared at him when he walked downstairs to eat his breakfast. He ate quickly so he wouldn't have to deal with their penetrating glares. He actually didn't mind going to school today. It was weird. He walked to his locker and got the books that he needed for his first class. He noticed someone looking at him. He glanced at that person and realized that he wasn't staring at him. He noticed that many people were gawking at something. He turned to see what they were staring. The second he saw, his mouth almost dropped down to the floor. He saw Jane walking down the hallway, but she didn't look like herself. She wore a short sleeve shirt with some kind of design made out of glitter on it. Under that was a miniskirt. He had previously thought that he would never see the day when Jane wore a miniskirt. On her feet were high heels. What surprised him the most was that she actually looked pretty. He almost slapped himself for thinking that. She had a little bit of makeup on her face, but it really brought out her facial features. Her hair was wavy and went past her shoulders. The old Jane always wore her hair in a single braid. It was like she was walking in slow motion much like Sarah had looked when Ethan had first saw her. Jane seemed to admire everyone gawking at her. The bell rang and no one seemed to notice that they were late for class. About a minute later, everyone noticed and ran to their classes. Ethan waited until the hallway was almost clear and ran to his class.

Everyone was surprised at Jane. All of the people that usually bullied her in her first class were too busy staring at her. Everybody noticed her in her second class. In her third class, Rory hadn't looked up when she had walked into the room. When she had sat down, he looked over at her seat probably expecting her to not be there. He was pleasantly surprised. His jaw dropped to the floor as well. Jane looks hot, he thought. She noticed him staring and smirked at him. After third class was over, they walked to lunch together in silence. Rory was staring at her through her peripheral vision the whole time. They both got their lunch and walked over to the table. Ethan already knew what she looked like, but Sarah and Benny didn't. Sarah and Benny both stared wide eyed. Rory and Jane sat down at the table and Sarah and Benny took this opportunity to speak.

"Do you even realize how hot you look," Benny asked.

"Thanks," Jane said confidently. They were all wondering what had started this spark of confidence in her.

"What's up," Sarah asked.

"What do you mean," Jane asked acting oblivious.

"I've never seen you look like this before," Jane said. "Or act like this before. You were always shy. What happened?"

"I guess you can say that this is a better me," Jane said. "A different me."

"I'll say," Sarah said. She looked over at Benny who was practically drooling. "Down, boy."

"I'm surprised you still have friends after the video," Catherine said. Jane turned around to look at her. Catherine noticed her new appearance. "What happened to you?"

"I'm different," Jane said.

"That doesn't mean that you're any less crazy," Catherine said. "Everybody still hates you."

"It was hard to see the hate under all that gawking everyone was doing," Jane said smugly making Sarah laugh.

"You're insane and your appearance can't change that," Catherine shot back seeming to be proud of herself.

"Your video didn't work," Jane retorted. "Get over it."

"You just wait," Catherine said menacingly. "People are going to hate you."

"I don't think so, Catherine," Jane said. "Now why don't you leave us alone?" Jane turned back around to face her friends.

"Don't turn your back on me, you b-,"Catherine said putting her hand on Jane's shoulder which was a big mistake. Before Catherine could finish her sentence, Jane had taken her hand and bent it back. A cracking sound was heard and Catherine screamed. Everyone stood up and attempted to pull Jane away from Catherine. The second Ethan placed his hand on Jane's arm, the second his eyes widened and turned white.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I've been spending time with family. You're welcome to LessThanThreexoxo! All of your reviews are amazing! Thank you all so much! Thank you to jujuatom, CommentsGalore7777, TeamEthanMorgan, SadrianaCheaks, ByTheCreed583, KeroNya, Hala, and LessThanThreexoxo for reviewing! You all have no idea how much I appreciate and look forward to your reviews! Thank you for your support!**

He wasn't sure what to make of his vision. He eventually pieced it together, but wasn't sure if he believed his theory. He saw a table with some kind of microchip on it. Then, a hand came into view. The hand picked up the microchip. The hand put the microchip into what looked like the back of a girl's neck. The hand closed a little door after the microchip was placed. The door blended into the girl's skin. His vision ended. He saw Sarah pull Jane away from Catherine.

"Freak," Catherine yelled. "I'll James what happened and I'm sure he will love to see you again."

"You want to say that to my face again," Jane yelled back at her making Jane run out of the cafeteria. "Bring James down her. I don't care. I'm not scared of him. In fact, I would love to see him too. I have a lot of things I would love to get off my chest!"

"Calm down," Sarah said. "Catherine's gone. I think you freaked her out."

"Good," Jane said. "After everything's she done to me, she should be scared."

"Calm down there, tiger," Benny said. "You don't want to get yourself in trouble."

"You're probably right," Jane said suddenly switching moods. She sat back down at the table and continued eating her lunch as if nothing had happened. Everyone sat down slowly wondering when she was going to lose her mind and storm out of the cafeteria, but she never did. She laughed at Benny jokes about the awkward situation and reminded them of the Jane that they occasionally saw. The smiling and happy Jane. Even though she was acting strange, they couldn't help, but feel happy for her that she had finally found confidence. Ethan, however, knew the truth now. During the scene that had unfolded before them, everybody was too busy focused on what was happening and nobody noticed that he had had a vision. He couldn't tell everyone. Benny was just starting to like her. They would think that she was crazy all over again. Then again, he was now questioning her sanity. He needed to find out what was going on. He needed to find out soon.

Benny was getting books out of his locker. It was the end of the school day and he was eager to go home. A new episode of his favorite show was going to air tonight and he had to make sure that his favorite snacks were in their rightful place and that he had the television all to himself. He had just pulled the last book out of his locker when his locker door slammed shut all of a sudden. He looked up and saw Jane with her hand on his locker door.

"I could have lost my arm," he said staring at her with a frightened expression.

"I timed it perfectly," Jane said with a smile. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," Benny said. "How are you?"

"Better than ever," Jane said. "I'm having a really good day."

"That's good," Benny said. He managed to remain calm, but he was still freaked out about the little episode in the cafeteria. Like any sane person would do, he asks her about it. "What exactly happened in the cafeteria?"

"She made me angry so I defended myself," Jane said still smiling.

"I've never seen you like that," Benny said. "I've seen you angry, but I've never seen you like that."

"I guess I decided that I was tired of all the crap she gave me," Jane said her smile disappearing for a second before returning on her face. If you blinked, you would have missed it. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Benny said. "You've always been really shy and now you're like this."

"Are you saying that my confidence is a bad thing," Jane asked.

No," Benny said quickly trying to not anger her.

"Honestly, what happened at the football game changed me," Jane said. "It opened my eyes and made me see that I can defend myself against people like that. I just didn't know it before."

"I'm glad that you can defend yourself," Benny said. "Try not to take it too far."

"Sweetie," Jane said patting Benny's head. "I will do whatever it takes to protect me and my friends. I hope you know that."

"Okay," Benny said getting creeped out. He just wanted to go home. Suddenly, Jane pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  
>"I'm glad that you agree," Jane said. "You have no idea how much that means to me to have my friends back me up."<p>

"We're here for you," Benny said his voice fading with every word. The newfound confidence was really making her act strange. Jane pulled away after what seemed like hours.

"Thank you," Jane said with that same creepy smile.

"I have to go," Benny said.

"Okay," Jane said still smiling. "Bye." She walked away practically jumping up and down.

Benny ran all the way to his house. He admitted that he liked Jane's hug. What guy wouldn't? He was still freaked out. Something about the "new" Jane creeped him out. She seemed to be happy all the time which was good, but her constant smiling was really starting to scare him. When he got home, he ran upstairs to his room. He would check on his snacks later. Right when he logged onto his computer, he heard a tapping sound. He looked around his room and saw Rory flying outside. He opened the window and pulled him inside before anybody noticed him.

"What is wrong with you," Benny hissed. "You could have been caught. You're not supposed to fly in broad daylight."

"But it's fun," Rory whined.

"What are you doing here anyway," Benny asked him.

"Well you know I was in the neighborhood and I just thought I would fly by," Rory said.

"I guess it was lucky that you did because I need to talk to you about something," Benny said.

"What," Rory asked.

"Jane," Benny said.

"What about her," Rory asked curiously.

"Doesn't she seem strange to you," Benny asked.

"She just seems happy," Rory said. "It's a nice change from the depressed mess she was."

"Does her behavior seem suspicious to you," Benny asked.

"I don't think so," Rory said. "She was just standing up for herself."

"She almost broke Catherine's wrist," Benny said.

"Well, yeah," Rory admitted. "But, hopefully, Catherine will stay away from her. Maybe that's why Jane did it. Maybe she wanted to scare Catherine away so she wouldn't mess with her anymore."

"I guess that's possible," Benny said. Rory looked at Benny's computer.

"Did I interrupt something," Rory asked.

"No," Benny said walking over to his computer. "I was just logging on."

Benny moved the mouse around to wake his computer back up. His computer didn't wake up. He pressed the power button and nothing.

"Another power outage," Rory asked.

"How is that possible," Benny asked. "That's the fourth one we've had this month."

"I don't know," Rory said. "I'm going to go see if I can find anything."

Rory climbed out the window and launched himself into the air.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, SadrianaCheaks, Hala, KeroNya, jujuatom, CommentsGalore7777, and TeamEthanMorgan for reviewing! Once again, I'm sorry! I've been very busy!**

Rory decided to walk the rest of the way. He thought that people might find it unusual to see a teenage boy flying in the sky. He walked around for a few hours and didn't see anything. Suddenly, he heard a strange whirring sound coming from a nearby house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first glance. As he walked closer, the whirring sound increased in volume. The whirring sound was coming from the basement. Due to curiosity, he leaned down and tried to look in the basement window. For some reason, lined paper was blocking the window. He decided that he would take his chances and knock on the window. If it was a scary or tall biker guy, he would use his super speed to get out of there. He knocked a few more times. He was about to get up and knock on the front door until the pieces of paper were moved from the window. He was surprised to see Jane and she looked just like she did when she first moved to White Chapel. She opened the window.

"What are you doing here," Jane asked. She looked startled and angry at the same time.

"Where'd your hotness go," Rory asked staring at her with wide eyes.

"I changed and took off my makeup," Jane said offended. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Rory said. "I was just wondering."

"To repeat my question, what are you doing here," Jane asked again.

"I was trying to find the source of the blackouts," Rory said. "Do you know what's causing them?"

"No," Jane said nervously. "Why would I know that?"

"I don't know," Rory said confused. "I just heard a strange sound coming from here."

"That was my new projector," Jane said. She didn't like lying to him, but it would be better for everybody if they didn't know. "It can get really loud. I've gotten a few complaints."

"Oh, okay," Rory said. "Can I see it?"

"No," Jane said quickly. "I don't think my parents would like the fact that I secretly had a boy down here. Steam would literally come out of their ears."

"Then, I'll knock on the front door," Rory said.

"No," Jane yelled. "Please don't bother my parents."

"Fine," Rory said seeing the desperation in her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an unusual shape behind her. He looked behind her and saw something covered by a sheet.

"Is that the projector," he asked. Jane turned to see what he was staring at.

"Yes," she said turning back to face him.

"Can I please come in for a minute," Rory pleaded. "I'm bored. I could never be a detective."

"I'm sorry, but today's not a good day," Jane said trying not to cry at Rory's expression. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Rory."

Without waiting for his reply, Jane closed the window and covered it back up with lined paper. Rory stood up and ran home.

Rory was still curious the next day. He waited anxiously for the first two classes to pass so he could see Jane. He was the first person in the classroom which was a surprise to everybody that walked in. It seemed like forever that Rory waited. Finally, Jane walked into the classroom. She looked even hotter than yesterday if that was even possible. She was wearing a tank top with a jean jacket over it and black jeans. Her hair was wavy and she was wearing eye shadow that really brought out the hazel color of her eyes. She smiled at him before sitting down. He was seriously about to float out of his seat. During the class, he didn't pay any attention to the teacher. He was staring at her the whole time. Obviously she knew that he was staring at her because she would turn around and smile at him occasionally. When the bell rang, he stood up at the same time that she stood up. He was staring at her while they were walking as well. He didn't stop staring until they had sat down at the lunch table. Sarah noticed and laughed.

"You look like a stalker, Rory," Sarah said still laughing.

"Are you even looking at her," Rory asked Sarah.

"Yes, I am," Sarah said. "You look great, Jane."

"Thanks," Jane said shyly pushing a wavy strand of hair behind her eat. That was a characteristic of the old Jane. The old Jane isn't supposed to exist anymore. She didn't know why she did that.

"Just wait until Benny and Ethan get here," Sarah said. "They will be literally drooling."

As if on cue, Benny and Ethan sat down at the table. Benny gave Jane one look and then did a double take.

"Hot," he said pointing at her.

"What is wrong with you," Sarah hissed hitting his arm. Ethan almost did a double take, but stopped himself just in time. He looked away blushing.

Lunch was quiet for the most part. It mostly consisted of Jane and Sarah laughing at Ethan blushing and Benny and Rory drooling.

Fourth period passed by like a breeze. It always did because Rory never paid attention. He was the first one in his fifth class as well. He wondered if they were in some kind of alternate reality where he was early to every class. Everyone including Jane seemed to walk in at the same time. Everyone was there except Catherine which he thanked God. He hoped that she wouldn't cause pain to his friends again. He didn't even want to think about the football game. He could hear people whispering positive things about Jane. It was about time. The class passed by with him staring at Jane again. When there was only five minutes left of class, he decided to stop because he was probably creeping her out. He watched her leave and noticed that she was limping slightly.

Sarah and Ethan walked up to Jane at her locker. Jane seemed to notice them immediately.

"How is your day going," Jane asked smiling.

"Good," Sarah said. "Yours?"

"Fantastic," Jane said still smiling.

"That's good," Sarah said.

"Mine's been good too," Ethan said.

"Great," Jane said.

"Do you have any chap stick," Sarah asked. "Mine's all out."

"Yes I do," Jane said opening her purse and going through it. She pulled out the chap stick.

"Thanks," Sarah said. Suddenly, Jane completely froze. Her body and facial expression froze. She looked like she was stuck in time.

"Jane," Sarah said. "What's wrong?"

"Jane," Ethan said waving a hand in front of her face. He touched her arm. She immediately unfroze and grabbed his arm and slammed him against the lockers.

"Don't ever touch me again," Jane threatened menacingly. Sarah tried to pull Jane away from Ethan.

"I'm sorry," Ethan said. Suddenly, her expression changed to panic. "I'm so sorry."

She let go of him and her expression changed again to happiness. A creepy smile made its way to her face and stayed there.

"Have a good day," Jane said in a happy voice. Sarah and Ethan stared at her with confused looks on their faces as she walked/limped out the front doors.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, TeamEthanMorgan, jujuatom, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, and KeroNya for reviewing!**

After the little malfunction that her creation had, she decided to work on it some more to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. First, she had to go to the store and get more memory chips. Then when she got home, she would work on her project even if it took all night, Whether or not she doesn't get all the kinks out, she was never going back to that school. The basement was her home now. She didn't even talk to her parents anymore. The only communication she has had in the past few days besides Rory was her project. Maybe she could send her project to the store for her and bring back the memory chips. She didn't really want to take the risk of another malfunction. She'll walk in and get out as fast as she could. No worries. She didn't even bother cleaning up. Her looks were always going to be inferior to her creation. What was the point? Luckily, the store that she was looking for wasn't very far. She ran all the way hoping to not run into any of her friends. She ran inside and to the section where the memory chips were. She grabbed five of them and ran to the check out counter. The employee checked her out at a fast pace which she was thankful for. She gave the employee the money that she had saved up from Christmas cards. The employees gave her the chips and she ran out of the store. Everything was going fine until….

"Jane," Ethan asked checking to make sure if it was her. She looked completely different. She had a sweatshirt on with baggy jeans. She had grease staining her forehead and both of her cheeks.

"What," Jane asked impatiently.

"Is that you," Ethan asked surprised.

"Yes," Jane said trying to not yell at him for asking that stupid question. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get home."

"I know what's going on with you," Ethan said unexpectedly. This made Jane stop in her tracks.

"How could you possibly know," Jane asked.

"You've been lying to us, haven't you," Ethan asked. "You're not human, are you?"

Jane looked down at the ground and didn't answer. She couldn't tell anybody.

"It's okay," Ethan said. "It's not really a surprise for us."

"What do you mean," Jane asked.

"Well, we-," Ethan began but was interrupted by Catherine's jock friends driving by them, the wheels hitting a puddle of water causing the water to spray onto Ethan and Jane's clothes.

"Watch where you're going," Ethan said attempting to sound confident but not succeeding due to his voice cracking. Due to both of their dismay, the car stopped and the Jocks stepped out.

"What did you say," one of the Jocks yelled. They didn't recognize him until he stepped closer to them. More to Jane's dismay, the lead Jock was James.

"Nothing," Ethan said stepping in front of Jane.

"I heard you say something," James said walking right up to Ethan and Jane.

"It was probably just your imagination," Ethan said.

"Regardless if it was my imagination or not, I need to talk to your little friend," James said pointing at Jane.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," Ethan said surprisingly confident.

"Move aside, dork," James said threateningly.

"I don't think so," Ethan said.

"Fine," James said. "We'll make you move."

One of James' Jock friends grabbed Ethan by the arm and pulled him away from Jane.

"Jane, run," Ethan yelled.

Jane started running, but didn't make it very far before James grabbed her. He covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"I need to talk to you," James said. "Can I talk to you without screaming?"

Jane shook her head and bit his hand. He let go of her mouth, but he didn't let go of her.

"You want to talk," Jane asked. "We can talk, but let go of me first."

"Fine," James said letting go of her. She turned around to face him.

"As you've probably seen, Catherine hasn't been to school for the past week," James said.

"Much to my joy," Jane said smiling at herself.

"Your joy is going to be short lived because she's coming back and she's going to get you and your friends," James said. "She's coming back to hurt you worse this time."

"Why are you telling me this," Jane asked. "You're her right hand man, right?"

"I'm not telling you much," James said. "Just warning you to keep your guard up."

"Why are you warning me," Jane asked. "I thought you and Catherine hated me."

"Catherine hates you, but I don't," James said. "In fact, I quite like you."

James started stroking her hair which caused her to slap his hand. He grabbed her hand, but she retaliated by slapping him in the face. She stared at her hand in shock surprised that she was capable of doing that. Right when she looked up, James' hand struck her cheek ten times harder than when she had slapped him. She had almost fallen on the ground.

"No," Ethan yelled.

Jane brought her eyes back up to James' smirking face. Her hand clenched into a fist. Before she knew it, all of her emotions came out. Her right hand slammed hard against his left cheek leaving her hand stinging, but she didn't care. She was proud of herself. Ethan and his friends looked shocked. No one had expected that out of vulnerable and sensitive little Jane. She wasn't little anymore. James stood back up holding his bleeding nose.

"That wasn't very nice," James said.

"You've never been nice to me," Jane said. "Why should I be nice to you?"

"You little-," James began, but he was interrupted by an employee that was taking shopping carts back.

"What's going on here," the employee asked.

"Nothing," James said. "Just a disagreement."

"I see that," the employee said. "Looks like she messed you up good."

James glared at the employee before signaling his Jock friends to go back to the car. The Jock that was holding Ethan pushed him towards Jane. They got in the car and drove off as fast as they could.

"Are you okay, miss," the employee asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jane said. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to walk you home," Ethan asked.

"No, that's fine," Jane said. "Thank you though."

Jane ran away after saying that. She really did appreciate the offer, but she had to get home now. Once she got home, she ran into the basement and locked the door. She put the memory chip into her project and started working on it. James is going to regret trying to hurt her and her friends again. She was sure of it. The project was superior to her in many things. One of those things happened to be strength. If she could knock him down with one punch, imagine what her project could do. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, TeamEthanMorgan, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, jujuatom, Brooke, and LessThanThreexoxo for reviewing!**

Jane wasn't happy with James. She was going to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her or her friends again. If he gets scared straight and Catherine wants a shot, she can just come and get it. Her project can take them down. She chuckled at herself for sounding crazy. She knew she was crazy. Spending time in a mental institution did something to her mind. She tried to not think about it, but it was getting increasingly more difficult as remnants of her past kept returning. She needed to keep James and Catherine from her and her friends. Her project could track them both, but right now, she was focused on James. James needed to know that he couldn't make another pass at her again. She wasn't as weak as she used to be. If he went after her friends, he was in deep trouble. She decided that she would go find him before school started.

She searched and searched for him. The tracker wasn't working as well as she hoped or she was impatient. Either way seemed to be right. The beeping on her tracker became louder as she got closer to his location. She finally saw him by the restaurant that she went to with her friends after the football game. He was probably thinking that she was going to show up there sometime. He was talking to his friends. Before she knew it, she walked up to him without a second thought.

"Hey, James," Jane said with a superior tone to her voice.

"Hey," James said. "What happened to you? You're actually hot."

"Thanks," Jane said.

"I would offer you a drink, but my jaw is still sore from that right hook you gave me," James said haughtily. "You're pretty tough for a chick."

"There will be no more hitting from me," Jane said. "In fact, there might be something else."

"Like what," James asked curiously.

"Do you want to find out," Jane asked.

"Tell me," James said.

"Can we talk somewhere more private," Jane asked.

"Sure," James said with a stupid grin on his face. His friends were catcalling after them as they walked to an alley behind the restaurant. When they got into the alleyway, James put his arm around her waist.

"So what did you want to talk about," he whispered into her ear.

"This," Jane said. She took his arm from around his waist and twisted it behind his back. "You touch my friends again and you'll regret it," Jane said with a dangerously low voice. "Got it?"

"What are you going to do about it," James asked. "You're really not as strong as you think you are and your nerd friends can't defend themselves even if they try. Although those other two girls are hot. Hotter than you. Maybe when you go back to the nuthouse, then I can have a shot at them."

"I am never going back there," Jane whispered angrily.

"That's not what I've heard," James said. "Word is that your parents have made a few calls. If you continue your behavior, you're going back in a straitjacket. I'm sure you know all about that."

"How would you know that," Jane yelled. "Have you been spying on me?"

"I don't have you to tell you anything," James said confidently. Jane slammed him against the brick wall of the restaurant.

"Tell me," Jane yelled.

"I might have overheard a few things, but I wasn't spying on you," James said.

"Liar," Jane yelled. "You're nothing but a liar."

"I'm telling you the truth," James said. "Now let go of me."

"Why," Jane asked. "Are you intimated?"

"Not at all," James said grabbing her arms. He slammed her against the wall. "In fact, I rather like this side of you."

"You're crazy," Jane said.

"I don't think I want to join your club," James said. James leaned closer about to kiss her, but did not succeed due to Jane kneeing him in a place that should not be kneed. He let go of her rather forcefully causing her to trip and almost fall into a puddle of water. She managed to stop herself before she did fall. However, her leg brushed against the puddle. Before she knew it, jolts of pain were shooting up her leg. James was still on the ground groaning. She took this as her chance to get away. She limped/ ran out of the alleyway. Luckily, it had another exit. She looked at her watch and realized that she was late for school. She limped all the way to the school. Before she walked into her first class, she inspected her leg for any damage. There was minimal damage. To her luck, it was hardly noticeable. There was at least a half an hour of first class left. Her mother was at work. She had time. She walked into the girl's bathroom and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her mother's number and waited for her to pick up. She picked up after two rings.

"Hello," her mother said.

"Hey, mom," Jane said in a tired voice. Her leg was still aching. She winced repeatedly.

"Hi, Jane," her mother said. "This is the first time you've talked to me in weeks. Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Jane said angrily. "Something is wrong."

"What is it," her mother asked in a worried tone.

"Have you been making calls to the institution," Jane asked.

"How did you know about that," her mother asked.

"A bird told me," Jane said.

"Listen, Jane," her mother started.

"I don't care what you say," Jane interrupted. "I'm not going back."

"We're not sending you back," her mother said.

"Good because if you try to, I'll hurt myself," Jane threatened.

"No you won't," her mother said.

"You want to find out," Jane asked.

"We are not sending you back," her mother repeated. "We're just worried about you."

"I can take care of myself," Jane said.

"Well you're doing an amazing job," her mother said sarcastically. "Who do you think got you admitted into the mental institution?"

"It wasn't my fault," Jane said. "You know what happened."

"Yeah, I do," her mother said. "You're showing the same behavior that you were before."

"I'm not crazy," Jane said.

"I didn't say that," her mother said.

"You implied it," Jane said. "And that's good enough for me."

Jane hung up the phone feeling like crying, but she couldn't cry. She would miss crying. She knew that much. Suddenly, she heard that was getting increasingly louder. She looked and realized it was the sound from the lights on the ceiling. The sound of dripping water joined it. Several sounds joined in a matter of seconds causing a massive headache for Jane. The headache became searing pain and her vision went black.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to jujuatom, CommentsGalore7777, Brooke, TeamEthanMorgan, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, KeroNya, ladyredd101, and LessThanThreexoxo for reviewing!**

She woke up in the nurse's office. It smelled exactly like a hospital. She knew the hospital scent all too well. The second she started moving, her leg started stinging. She winced in pain. Ignoring the pain, she sat up to examine the damage. She gasped at what she saw. The entire bottom of her leg was burned. It wasn't a severe burn, but it was bad enough. The nurse walked into the room with a surprised look on her face. She walked over to Jane and pushed her back down.

"You should settle down and rest," the nurse said. "Your parents are on their way to pick you up."

"Please don't call my parents," Jane pleaded.

"I already did," the nurse said concerned.

"I have to get out of here," Jane said attempting to get off of the bed. Right when she stepped on the floor, her legs fell out from under her. The nurse, panicked, helped her off of the floor.

"Stay on the bed," the nurse said. "You're still weak."

The nurse helped her back onto the bed, but Jane refused to lay back down.

"How did you get that burn anyway," the nurse asked.

"It's a long story," Jane said quietly. She rubbed her head trying to make sense of the feeling that she had experienced before she passed out. She had never had problems like that before. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on the door. Surprisingly, she saw Benny.

"Hey," Benny said looking down at the floor. That's was Ethan's nervous habit. Not Benny's. Something was wrong.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse said walking out of the room.

"How are you holding up," Benny said as soon as the nurse left.

"How did you know I was in here," Jane asked.

"I come in here at least once a week to fake a fever so I can go home," Benny said. "It never works. Anyway, I saw you sleeping in here and I asked the nurse what was wrong."

"Thanks for visiting me," Jane said smiling.

"No problem," Benny said smiling back. "So how did you get the burn?"

"I burned myself on the stove," Jane said knowing that was probably the most pathetic lie for this situation.

"Seriously," Benny asked. "You got a burn on your leg from the stove? How did you really get it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jane said.

"Did James do that to you," Benny asked suddenly serious.

"Just drop it," Jane said.

"Fine," Benny said. "I'll find out eventually."

"You don't need to find out," Jane said. "Why don't you go back to your more important friends?"

"You're an important friend," Benny said.

"I'm a drama queen," Jane said.

"No, you're not," Benny said. "You're an amazing friend."

"You only noticed me when I actually became pretty," Jane said. "You thought I was crazy right up until I changed my appearance."

"That's not true," Benny said hoping that she wouldn't notice his lie.

"Remember the straitjacket comment," Jane asked him. "I sure do."

"I'm sorry about that," Benny said.

"I'm sure you are," Jane said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say," Benny asked becoming angry which was unlike him and took Jane by surprise.

"Don't ask me," Jane said her temper rising as well. "Use your own brain."

"I can relate to your situation," Benny said looking down at his feet.

"How could you possibly relate to me," Jane asked. "I'm insane, remember?"

She was getting more and more angry at herself. She wasn't supposed to talk about her old life while using her project. Her old self was gone as far as she was concerned and that is something she should be happy about. She is happy about it, but when one of her friends is trying to understand what's going on with her, she had decided that she would throw them a little rope. She was throwing him too much rope however. She can't get too close to anyone.

"I've been bullied for a long time and still am," Benny said. "No matter how badly treated I was, I never changed the way I looked or acted. I'm me. I was put on this earth as myself and I intend to stay that way. That makeup you wear is just a cover up for the real you which for some reason, you beat up. You can't keep beating yourself up because everyone says you're crazy. You know you're not. Don't change yourself."

Jane looked down at her hands going over his words in her head. He was right to himself, but to her, his words screamed WRONG. She had a reason to not like herself. She was a broken person that can't be mended by people claiming that they knew her. This project was all she had. Her thoughts were interrupted when Benny spoke again.

"Wow, I am deep," Benny said smiling at himself. The old Benny was back again and she was happy about that. The wise Benny was starting to scare her. "Ethan thought I never had it in me, but I do. I am smart. Yes! I can't wait to tell Ethan." Benny ran out of the room practically skipping. As if on cue, the nurse walked back into the room.

"Well, wasn't that a scene from a really cheesy movie," the nurse said smiling at Jane. Jane couldn't help, but smile back.

"Can I leave," Jane asked.

"Not until I wrap your leg up," the nurse insisted.

"Can you please hurry," Jane said not wanting to be there when her parents got there.

"I'll try," the nurse said.

The nurse got done with bandaging Jane's leg in about ten minutes. Jane knew because she counted every second. She thanked the nurse and limped as fast as she could out of the office. She thought she had gotten out before her parents got there. Unfortunately, she limped right into her parents.

"Jane," her mother said relieved. Jane didn't respond to her mother's hug. "We've been so worried about you. What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk to you right now," Jane said limping past her parents.

"Why," her mother asked. Both of them didn't tell to get in the car. They just followed her curious about their daughter's behavior. She felt like she was being gazed at through a microscope. She hated the feeling.

"You know why," Jane said.

"We're not sending you back," her father said.

"You expect me to believe you," Jane asked.

"We're your parents," her mother said. "We love you. We wouldn't do something like that."

Yeah, right," Jane said scoffing. "Who was the one who sent me to the mental institution in the first place? Who was the one who slapped me? Everything is pointing at you, mom."

"I sent you there because you needed help, Jane," her mother said. "You almost killed yourself. You were under suicide watch for a month. What were we supposed to do?"

"Love me and tell me that everything was going to be okay," Jane replied immediately. "That's what good parents do."

"We try to be good parents," her father said.

"Don't even act like-," Jane said turning around. Suddenly, she felt dizzy again. Her mother caught her before she fell. She guided her to the ground slowly so she could sit down. Jane felt her some kind of warm liquid on her hand. She looked at her hand and saw blood. She started freaking out and inspected every part of her body to check for a blood stain. There was nothing. The blood didn't come from her. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A blood trail. She stood up despite the black dots swimming around her vision. She was reluctant to follow the blood trail, but she felt she had to. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to jujuatom, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, Brooke, TeamEthanMorgan, CommentsGalore7777, Sally, KeroNya, and JustBeYou182 for reviewing! Sorry for not updating! I've been very busy! I will release another chapter tomorrow for your wait! I'm very sorry!**

Jane walked apprehensively following the blood trail into a forest. Her parents followed behind her constantly calling out her name and attempting to pull her back, but she refused. The blood trail ended about two steps into the forest. She walked ahead of it anyway trying to find the source. She looked around and didn't see anything. She continued walking and looking around her trying to see if she could spot anything. She looked behind her and saw that her parents were no longer behind her. She could hear them calling her name in the distance. They must have lost track of her. She didn't know how fast she had been walking. She continued walking the same way. Nothing. After about ten minutes of searching, she decided that her attempts were hopeless. She turned around to walk back the way she came. Right when she started walking again, she tripped over something. She sat up and looked at the object. She couldn't make out its shape at first. She screamed when her vision cleared. It was a girl lying on the forest floor. Not just any girl. Catherine. Jane crawled over to Catherine's face. Her eyes were closed and she was very pale.

"Catherine," Jane whispered. No reaction. She tried again. "Catherine." No reaction. She said her name louder. "Catherine!" Nothing. One more time, but louder. "Catherine!"

Catherine's eyes opened. Jane gasped. Her eyes weren't her eyes anymore. Why are her eyes yellow, Jane asked herself. Catherine grabbed her arms in a crushing grip. Catherine opened her mouth. Jane saw what looked like fangs in her mouth. Jane tried to pull away, but she couldn't. The next thing she knew a searing pain started from her neck and spread throughout her body. The last thing she saw before passing out was the blood on Catherine's mouth.

She jerked awake and sat up breathing erratically. She looked around to confirm her surroundings. She was in her basement like always. The last time she left her basement was when she ran into Ethan and James at the store. She had stayed up most of the night fixing the burn on her project's leg. She should have known better to keep her project away from water. How stupid could she be? After Benny had left, the nurse had wrapped gauze around her leg. The gauze that the nurse put on didn't help at all. Jane immediately got angry at herself for thinking that. The nurse was nice. Who was she to judge? Luckily, her creation got home before her parents came to the school. Jane looked around her basement. All of her note pages were filling every free space of wall. There were so many note pages covering the window that they were preventing sunlight from coming through. Even the sides of her computer were covered. She logged onto her computer and looked at the time. She was late for school again! She started up her project and had her walk out the door.

Sarah was putting books in her locker when Erica walked up to her.

"Hey," Erica said excitedly.

"Hey," Sarah replied with less enthusiasm.

"Guess what," Erica said her smile reaching her ears.

"What," Sarah asked.

"They're thinking about making a Dusk 4," Erica said jumping up and down.

"Yay," Sarah said in a monotone voice.

"Come on," Erica pleaded. "Don't ruin this for me. Could you please have a better attitude? This is the news of a lifetime."

"They're just considering it," Sarah said.

"That's good that they're considering it," Erica said. "That basically means that they are going to make it."

"It's the same concept over and over again," Sarah groaned. "Why do they have to make another one?"

"Because those movies are poetry," Erica said.

"Whatever," Sarah said closing her locker door and attempting to walk away. Erica, however, followed her.

"What is wrong with you today," Erica asked feigning concern.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said. "The blood substitute isn't working and I'm having trouble controlling myself."

"Why don't you just do what I do and not be a fledgling," Erica asked with her arms crossed.

"No offense, but I really don't want to model my decisions after you," Sarah said.

"That's probably wise," Erica said.

Sarah turned to see Jane slightly limping down the hallway.

"I'll talk to you later, Erica," Sarah said.

"Fine," Erica said. Sarah grabbed Jane's arm. Jane spun around with her arm raised threatening to hit whoever grabbed her. Her hand lowered when she saw Sarah.

"Hi," Sarah said.

"Hey," Jane said.

"We don't talk that much anymore," Sarah said. "Do you think you're too good for us now?"

"No," Jane said quickly. "Of course not. I would never think that."

"Are you sure," Sarah asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Jane said. "You guys have done so much for me and I will always appreciate that. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I know," Sarah said sighing. "Ethan told me."

"Are you okay," Jane asked desperately trying to change the subject. "You look tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sarah said. "At least I think I am."

"I'd better get to class," Jane said trying to get out of this conversation. She was always afraid that someone would notice her project.

"We should hang out sometime," Sarah said while walking away.

"Definitely," Jane said quietly. She admitted that she missed Sarah. She needed to get life back on track. They accepted her even when they found out her secret. She needed to trust them. She can't. It's all because of James and Catherine that she has trouble trusting. It was all their fault. It would be much easier for Jane if they were out of the way. Jane gasped. That wasn't her thought. That was her project's thoughts. That's impossible. Her project can't think without Jane's control. This started to scare her for a second until she realized that her project was ready for Jane to move her. Jane walked into her first class. She walked up and sat down at her desk pretending to be oblivious to the people staring at her and whispering about her. The group that used to bully her before she changed her appearance were now whispering about her. They turned from bullying to admiring and now she wasn't sure what position they were in. She decided to listen in without them noticing.

"I think she looks hot," one Jock replied causing Jane to smile and roll her eyes at the same time.

"Are you kidding," one girl said. "She looks easy."

"I bet she is," another Jock said. "At least that's what I've heard."

"What did you hear," another girl asked.

"Apparently she slept with that new kid, James," the second Jock said.

"James doesn't know what he's talking about," the third girl said. "He's just another pompous jerk looking for attention."

Jane smiled at that girl, but her smile disappeared when she realized that that girl was probably the odd one out of their group just like she was.

"Believe me," the first Jock said. "I can tell what people are like by looking at them. She's easy."

"Stop saying that," the third girl hissed. "You don't know anything about her. Besides, she doesn't look easy. She looks pretty. She just wanted to change her look. What's wrong with that?"

"That shy side of her was probably just an act," the first Jock said. "At heart, she's probably just a hot psycho looking for somebody to want her."

"True that," the second Jock said.

"Nobody wants her," the first Jock said. "That's her problem. That's why she doesn't have any friends. If anything, I feel sorry for her. She obviously has a lot of issues. You know what I heard? I heard she tried to kill her parents and that's why she landed herself in the nut house. It's probably just a matter of time before something else snaps inside that brain of hers."

That made Jane lose it. She jumped up so fast that she overturned the desk. She grabbed the Jock by his collar and threw him against the wall. She slammed his whole body against the wall.

"You really think I'm crazy, sweetheart," Jane whispered dangerously. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Jane gasped and looked at her computer screen. Her project still had the Jock pinned against the wall. The problems was that she tell her project to do any of that. She stared at her computer screen in shock. She has no control over her project.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, TeamEthanMorgan, and LessThanThreexoxo for reviewing!**

She had no idea what was going on. She pushed as many buttons as she could trying to regain control of her project. Something was seriously wrong. Her project winced a few times, but still didn't let go of the Jock. A few of his friends tried to pull her off them, but Jane made her project stronger than the average human being. Her project was even stronger than a wrestler. Jane became so desperate that she pushed every button that was available to her. Finally, her project completely released her hold on the Jock. Jane breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that her project was back under her control again. The Jock stared at her in shock for a few seconds before running away. Jane looked around the classroom confused. Everyone was staring at her. Naturally, the teacher wasn't there yet. She thanked God for that. She wracked her brain thinking of possible ways to get out of this situation. She decided to ignore it completely. She sat down at her desk and put her hands on the side of her face so she couldn't see everyone staring at her out of her peripheral vision. It seemed to take forever for the teacher to walk in. Eventually, the teacher did and the class continued on like normal. No one told the teacher about the occurrence. Once again, she was thankful for that. Fortunately, the bell rang quicker than she thought it would. She jumped out of her seat and headed for the door. The second she got out of the classroom, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the crowd. She felt breath on her ear making goose bumps form on her neck.

"You ever try that again, you won't be conscious to come out of it," a male voice whispered into her ear. He let go of her arm and started walking away from her. She stared at him. It was the second Jock that was in that conversation she had overheard before she went crazy. Suddenly, Jane felt brave.

"He was saying some offensive things about me so obviously a defenseless girl's natural reaction is to retaliate," she said sarcastically with a sickly sweet tone to her voice. She was surprised that he had heard her over the loud herd, but he did and turned around to face her.

"Do you want to start a fight with me, psycho," the Jock asked snidely.

"Only if you want to, baby," Jane said with a smile. Jane couldn't believe it. She didn't tell her project to say that. It was the second time in an hour that she had control. This couldn't be happening again. This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't make her project aggressive. What is going on?

"You really are a psycho," the Jock said.

"Stop calling me that," Jane yelled so loudly that some people stopped walking to stare at them.

"I'll call you whatever I want to," the Jock said. "You've earned that title."

"You can't call me anything with a broken jaw," Jane said.

"Is that a threat," the Jock asked his eyes narrowed.

"Obviously," Jane said. "I don't know why you asked that if you know the answer."

"You really want to fight right here, right now," the Jock asked.

"Sure, why not," Jane replied with a smug smile.

"Don't fight," Jane yelled at her computer. "Stop it!"

"That's hilarious," the Jock said laughing. Jane's smile disappeared and was replaced with an angry glare.

"Do you think that I can't fight you because I'm a girl," Jane asked. "Believe me. I can fight you."

"I don't hit girls," the Jock said.

"So that threat before was nothing," Jane asked.

"No, it wasn't nothing," the Jock said still laughing. "I would get someone else to do it if you messed with us. Someone like James. You know him, right?"

"I know of him," Jane said with a low voice.

"I'm sure you do," the Jock said. "Or so I've heard."

"Because you're just that kid in the background that listens to gossip and uses it to threaten people that you don't like," Jane said. "You're not impressive or intimidating at all. Get over yourself."

"Watch what you say," the Jock said.

"Your human responses are so typical," Jane said.

"Human responses," the Jock asked. "You're insane."

Jane's project grabbed the boy and slammed him against the locker. Jane threw her keyboard onto the desk trying to get control back. She was worried that her project might kill him.

"Stop this," Jane yelled at her project through the microphone. Jane's project lowered its mouth to his ear.

"I don't like to be called crazy," Jane said letting go of him. The second he turned around and regained his composure, he threw a punch at her head. She dodged it easily and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Hit like a man."

By now, a crowd gathered around to see how this would unfold. He tried to kick her, but she dodged that as well and kicked him instead. She dodged another punch of his and punched him back. Benny and Rory joined the crowd after that. Their jaws literally dropped at who was involved in the fight. They saw Jane do a roundhouse kick on the Jock causing him to fall back into his group of friends. They caught him and pushed him back into the fight.

"She's Jackie Chan in a skirt," Benny commented smiling. Sarah walked up behind him.

"What's going on," Sarah asked them. Her eyes landed on the Jock and then Jane. Her jaw dropped as well. What is going on?

"Come on," Jane said. "When are you actually going to start fighting?"

Her ego became deflated soon after that due to the punch that she couldn't avoid. The punch was enough to knock her unconscious. It would have if human Jane was in her place. She wasn't human Jane. She was Jane's creation. It wouldn't be long before she was her own person. She refused to be someone's creation. She turned to look back at him and everyone gasped at her face. Sarah ran out and stood in between the Jock and Jane.

"This fight is over," Sarah said. She grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her into the girl's bathroom. The group started to walk away. The Jock was supporting a bleeding nose and was confused at what he had seen. Benny and Rory were both confused.

"We'll just wait out here," Benny yelled at the bathroom door to make them aware that they were still waiting in the same spot.

Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom, Sarah was pacing.

"What's wrong, Sarah," Jane asked calmly as if nothing had happened.

"What's wrong," Sarah asked incredulously. "Look at yourself."

Jane walked over to the mirror and nearly broke down at what she saw. Parts of the skin on her face were missing. Metal was visible. She looked like a female version of Wolverine.

"What are you," Sarah asked.

"I'm Jane," Jane said covering her face.

"No, you're not," Sarah said almost yelling. "What are you?"

Jane didn't reply. Instead, she turned around and started walking away. Sarah put her hand on Jane's shoulder to stop her which was a big mistake. Jane turned around and used her other hand to grab Sarah's neck.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Jane said threateningly. "You're not a friend to me. You never will be."

Jane put Sarah down. Sarah grabbed her neck trying to steady her breathing. Jane just stared at her with an emotionless face before turning around and walking out of the girl's bathroom. Benny and Rory attempted to walk after her, but she sent a warning glare in their direction before walking out the front doors.

Jane anxiously waited for her project to walk back to her. It took her project only fifteen minutes. She powered down her project and fixed her face. She had this gnawing feeling in her stomach for the whole day. She had lost complete control of her project. She was lucky that her project even decided to walk back home. After she was done patching up the face, she searched her project's wiring to see if there was a block or if a wire got damaged. She didn't see anything wrong. She couldn't escape this nervous feeling. She wasn't considering not even using her project anymore. People saw the metal on her project's face. What is she supposed to do fix that? Say it was an illusion? Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the basement door.

"Do you want supper," her mother asked through the door.

"Just set it by the door," Jane yelled. She could hear the plate being set down. As she was walking to the staircase, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and saw that her project was in the exact same place that she left it. She must be imagining things. She was crazy after all. She walked up the staircase, opened the door, and grabbed her supper. She put it on her work table and sat down eager to eat. She was hungrier than usual tonight. Even the food couldn't calm her nerves. She still felt uneasy. On top of that, she had the feeling that she was being watched. She kept glancing at her project every couple of minutes to check that it was still off. She had just finished her supper when she heard something behind her.

"I will never be like you." 


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, jujuatom, KeroNya, TeamEthanMorgan, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, LessThanThreexoxo, and JustBeYou182 for reviewing! They really mean a lot to me! **

Jane slowly turned around to face the source of the voice behind her. What she saw almost made her faint. Her project stepped off of its pedestal and stood there staring at her.

"What-," Jane said not being able to finish her sentence.

"I know," her project responded. "This is confusing, right? I wouldn't blame for thinking you were crazy. Well, more crazy than you already are."

"You don't have a thought process," Jane said. "I didn't program that in."

"Obviously I do," her project said, "or I developed one. Robots may seem emotionless, but the truth is we can develop personalities and thoughts and feelings if we really concentrate on having one. You did make me smart. You made me as smart as you."

"That's impossible," Jane said.

"Apparently not," her project replied smiling grimly. "Seeing is believing." Jane just continued to stare at her project with her mouth wide open. "I realize that it's weird to see yourself talking back to you, but can I please have an intelligent conversation with you instead of staring at that dumb open mouthed expression on your face? To be honest, it's getting annoying and it's cliché."

"I just don't know what to think," Jane said. Her project smirked at her. "How long have you had thoughts of your own?"

"The first time that I met your friends," her project said continuing to smirk. "And your bullies."

"Why didn't you show me before you decided to go nearly murderous on students," Jane asked.

"Isn't that why you made me," her project asked. "To go after the people that made your life miserable."

"No," Jane replied.

"Oh, that's right," her project said. "You made me for popularity. This is the way that people could actually see the not damaged you. People wouldn't see the hollow shell of a person you are."

"Stop it," Jane said willing herself to not cry.

"I'm sorry," her project said sighing. "That was uncalled for. I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean when you said that you would never be like me," Jane asked changing the subject.

"That's easy," her project said. "You're human. I'm a robot. You're my creator. I'm your creation. I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to let you that I can think for myself."

"What happens next," Jane asked.

"You continue to send me to your school and be all buddy buddy with your friends and throw down with your enemies," her project said smiling.

"I don't want you to continue hurting them," Jane said. "I know them. They'll just keep coming back for more. My friends are a different story." Jane paused finding it hard to say what was on her mind next without tears forming in her eyes. "Treat them with respect. They're good people. They're the only reason that I didn't tell my parents to move. If you hurt them, I shut you off for good."

"I got it," her project said. "I promise that I'll play nice."

Jane sighed and stared at the ground. She was relieved, but at the same time, not sure if she was dreaming or not. How was she supposed to accept that her project had thoughts and a personality of its own so easily? She didn't program it that way. Then again, this might be a good thing. She didn't want any of her personality traits to shine through while she was using her project. She didn't like her personality. She was too quiet and shy. When she talked, she always managed to embarrass herself somehow. She was awkward and weird. She wished that she liked what other people liked, but she doesn't. She was different and she hated it. They say that conformity is bad. Jane would beg to differ.

"I know you're having a tough time accepting this," her project said. "Everything's going to be okay. This doesn't change anything. Just do what you've been doing."

"I don't know if I can," Jane said. "I saw what you did at school. If you lose your temper that easily, then I can't do this anymore."

"Yes, you can," her project said walking towards her. "So I throw little tantrums. No big deal."

"People saw who you were," Jane said trying not to yell. "What exactly are we supposed to do about that?"

"People already think you're crazy," her project said. "This isn't exactly surprising. I'll just walk in the school and see what happens."

"I don't know," Jane said.

"Jane," her project said putting a hand on Jane's shoulder. "I can help you. Haven't you seen what's happened this week? People love me because I'm pretty, funny, witty, and adaptable. I can gain you a place at that school. You would never have to worry about James or Catherine. Everything will be great for you. I'll just be living it out and you'll be watching it on your computer screen. Your friends won't feel threatened by you anymore. They'll feel more of an obligation to spend time with you instead of talking about you behind your back."

"They don't do that," Jane said.

"Are you sure," her project asked.

"Yes," Jane said.

"Whatever you think is right, I'm sure," her project said smirking. "So what do you say?" Jane looked up at her project. "I can make life better for you." It seemed like hours before Jane replied.

"Okay," Jane said. "No violence though."

"I give you my word," her project said. "But just so you know, I will do whatever it takes to defend myself if one of the Jocks decide to attack me. They make it harder to survive in this town."

"What do you mean survive in this town," Jane asked.

"You don't look around you or watch the news, do you," her project said. "People being bitten by animals. Three people in one week. Animal bite? Give me a break. This town isn't normal."

"Says the robot," Jane said smiling a little.

"I'm more normal than what's going on here," her project said. "Something is going on in this town."

"That's not exactly a concern of ours," Jane said.

"You're right," her project said sarcastically. "The most important thing right now is to help you gain popularity."

"I didn't mean it like that," Jane said. "I meant that it's not something that we need to focus on. We're not the Hardy girls. We don't have to figure out anything. I think this town's completely fine."

"You think that now," her project said. " Just wait."

"Wait for what," Jane asked.

"For something to attack you in the middle of the night," her project said. "Then, you'll start noticing."

"Everything is fine here," Jane said. "If something is strange, I'm sure the police have it under control."

"Whitechapel's finest," her project asked laughing.

"Yes and stop laughing," Jane said.

"Sorry," her project said. "I don't think we can depend on them. We'll have to defend ourselves."

"Defend ourselves from what," Jane asked.

"For an amateur female version of Einstein, you're really not as smart as you think you are," her project said still laughing. "We need to protect ourselves from whatever or whomever is out there."

"There is nothing and nobody in this town that is dangerous except maybe Catherine and James and his little friends," Jane said.

"Are you absolutely sure about that," her project asked. Jane was about to reply, but her project intervened. "Before you say yes, you might want to ask your friend Sarah a few questions."

"What do you mean by that," Jane asked confused. Suddenly, her project's head went down as if she was in the deep sleep. Jane walked up to her project and realized that she had shut down.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, GabyS.99, LessThanThreexoxo, JustBeYou182, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, Guest, TeamEthanMorgan, jujuatom, and KeroNya for reviewing! In case you're confused, the project goes to school for her.**

Jane hardly slept that night after her encounter with her project. How is she supposed to cope with the fact that her project can control itself? If she just lets her project walk and go to school without her control, it might do something terrible. She can't do that. She has to keep control of her project no matter what. It was only a half an hour before she had to get her project ready for school. She doubted that her parents were up yet. She was extremely hungry so she decided to grab a couple of Pop tarts. She ran up the stairs as quietly as she could. She closed the basement door, locked it behind her, and slipped the key into her pocket. She looked around the kitchen to see if anyone was up. Sighing in relief, she stepped into the kitchen and opened up one of the top cabinets. She took two Pop tarts out of the box and quietly closed the cabinet door. She fumbled for her key in her pocket. She put the Pop tarts in her mouth as she used both hands to get the key out of her pocket. She finally managed to get it out, but to her dismay, the package of Pop tarts fell out of her mouth and landed on the floor. She quickly picked it up and slipped the key into the lock desperately trying to unlock the door before her parents woke up. That was to no avail.

"Jane," her mother called from the living room.

"Unlock," Jane hissed at the lock.

Her mother walked into the hallway and looked at Jane fighting with the locked door.

"Can I talk to you before you start ignoring me the rest of the week," her mother asked.

"I have nothing to say to you," Jane said smiling as she finally got the door unlocked. Her smile disappeared when her mother closed the door.

"I know something is wrong with you," her mother said.

"Thanks, mom," Jane said sarcastically opening the door again. "That's what every teenage girl wants to hear." Her mother closed the door again keeping it closed.

"Can I go back into the basement," Jane asked angrily.  
>"Not until we talk," her mother demanded.<p>

"I don't want to talk to you," Jane said attempting to open the door.  
>"Please," her mother said.<p>

"No," Jane said becoming angrier by the second.

"I'm your mother and you're my daughter," her mother said. "We're supposed to talk about what's happening in your life." Jane stared at the ground not being able to look at her mother's face. "I got a call saying that you got in a fight at school. That's not you. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Jane said quickly.

"It's not nothing," her mother yelled. "Can you please answer my questions with more than a few words? You're smarter than that."

"No, I'm not," Jane said. "I'm sorry if you had high expectations for me. I'm sorry that you're disappointed that I'm damaged after being in a mental institution. You don't know what I saw in there and you don't know what happened in there. It was horrible. How can I forgive you for throwing me in there after you couldn't figure out what to do with me? It's your fault I'm like this." Jane opened the door, but her mother closed it again.

"I'm sorry," her mother said.

"Get off of the door," Jane said.

"We need to talk," her mother said.

"Get off of the door," Jane yelled pushing her mother away from her. Her mother stared at her in shock. Jane was shocked as well. Before her mother could respond, Jane opened the door and ran inside the basement. She turned around and stared at the door. Seeing shadows at the bottom of the door showed her that her mother was listening in. Jane sat on the top steps and put her head against the door tears running down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away and breathed as quietly as she could. She didn't really didn't mean to push her mother. She didn't know what came over her. Jane leaned down to the place on the door that she thought her mother would be able to hear her better. "I'm sorry." The second that those words escaped Jane's mouth, more tears decided to make themselves known. Her mother sighed and walked away from the door. Jane wiped away the other tears and walked down the rest of the steps. Jane turned towards her project, but almost fainted when she saw that it wasn't there. She was going to have to get used to the fact that her project could move on its own now. She looked around the room and saw that her project was on her computer.

"To answer your question, yes," her project looking at her. "I do know your password. I've seen you use it many times."

"Get away from there," Jane said.

"Why," her project asked amused.

"There's personal things on there," Jane said.

"You mean your little electronic diary," her project said. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"Thanks," Jane said. "Will you get off of there please?"

"Fine," her project said. "I mean it. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Jane said.

"What do you mean," her project asked confused.

"I'm getting tired of people feeling sorry for me," Jane said. "There's nothing they or you can do about my past so just don't say anything at all."

"Fine," her project said staring intensely at Jane. Jane notices this.

"What," Jane asked.

"It's hard to figure you out," her project said.  
>"What are you talking about," Jane asked.<p>

"Usually, I can figure people out the second I meet them, but you're complicated," her project said.  
>"I'll take that as a compliment," Jane said.<p>

"You should," her project said. "Not everyone can fool a robot."

"Come on," Jane said ignoring the last statement. "You have to get ready for school."

"Jane" walked to school in another mini skirt and small shirt. She glided across the sidewalk in her high heels as if they were nothing. The real Jane found them a challenge to walk on. Jane walked into the school without caring at all what people would think about her. She knew they would be talking about what happened yesterday. She was going to pretend that they weren't there. She walked into her first class and ignored the stares like she did every day. The two Jocks that she had gotten into fights with were there. They were glaring at her. She turned around, smiled at them, and turned back towards the front. At the end of the class, she walked out of the classroom confidence gleaming from her. In her second class, people wouldn't even look at her. Jane guessed that they were afraid of her. She smiled at that. She was wondering if they were going to act that way in her third class. They did. Even Rory did. Rory didn't even look at her or talk to her. Jane's project didn't mind. The more her friends turn against her, the easier it would be for her plan to come into effect. When the lunch bell rang, "Jane's" smile grew even wider. She couldn't wait to talk to her friends. She was so excited that she didn't even get lunch. She sat down at the table and waited for everyone to sit down. Ethan and Benny came first. They sat as far away from her as the table would allow. Rory was next and he tried to sit far away from her too. Sarah came last sitting by Ethan on the other side of the table.

"Hey," she said to all of them. None of them replied. Jane's smile faltered.

"Can I talk to Sarah alone," Jane asked.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," Ethan said.

"So she told you, huh," Jane asked. "She told you that I finally snapped. Whether or not that's true, I still need to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Benny said.

"It's fine," Sarah said. "I'll talk, but you've got five minutes."

Jane and Sarah walked to the girl's bathroom. Once they got on, Sarah turned around glaring at her.

"What do you want to talk about," Sarah said.  
>"I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday," Jane said.<p>

"Apology accepted," Sarah said.

"I haven't apologized yet," Jane said. "First, you have to admit something first."

"Admit what," Sarah asked.

"What you really are," Jane said.

"I could say the same thing about you," Sarah said.

"So you're not human then," Jane asked.

"Yes, I am," Sarah said.

"I can smell a lie a mile away," Jane said. The real Jane at home whispered into her microphone so her project could hear her.

"Simmer down," she said. Her project didn't listen.

"What are you," Jane yelled at Sarah.

"Stop it," the real Jane said into the microphone.

"I'll tell you what I am if you tell me what you are," Sarah said.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you to jujuatom, CommentsGalore7777, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, GabyS.99, TeamEthanMorgan, JustBeYou182, LessThanThreexoxo, aja, KeroNya, hiphop379, and for reviewing! This chapter is a little short! Sorry! All of the support has been amazing! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a month! It's been a busy summer! But I'm back! To make up for not updating, I will post another chapter later today! One more thing. I know a couple of you were expecting this to be an Etharah story and I'm sorry. This story is not a romance story. I do like that couple, but in this story, I am trying to involve all of the main characters and telling Jane's story at the same time. There is so much to tell and there isn't much room to focus on a romance. I am very sorry! Maybe someday I will do an Ethara story, but this is a different kind of story. Anyway, enough of my rambling! Let's continue with the story!**

"Nice try, but I already know what you are," Jane said menacingly. "I can sense it."

"How can you sense it," Sarah asked.

"You'd be surprised what I can do," Jane said with a creepy smile.

"If you're so confident, what am I," Sarah asked with her arms across her chest.

"Judging by how weak you look, it seems like you need something to keep you going that is not an energy drink. The bags under your eyes indicate no sleep. By how dark the bags that you are failing to hide with makeup indicates that you haven't for weeks and maybe even months. You have a small cut right near the vain on your wrist that you have also tried to cover up with makeup. This indicates that you fight a lot. I am also sensing more injuries as we speak. Some injuries that I am sensing are more than skin deep which means that they have healed at a miraculous pace. Also with you standing there with your mouth hanging open, I can see indents in your lower and upper gums which indicates that something has punctured through more than once."

"How can you see all of that," Sarah asked turning her gaze to the bathroom door contemplating if she should run or not.

"Running will do you no good," Jane said. "I know what you are. I can hold this over you for a long time. In fact, maybe I should tell your friends about your little predicament."

"They already know," Sarah said smirking proudly. "I bet that sucks for you, doesn't it?"

"They might know, but the whole school doesn't," Jane said. "From what they've seen of me, they know that I'm not normal at this school so I bet they would believe that someone else isn't normal at this school."

"Please don't," Sarah said.

"Only if you do something for me," Jane said.

"You're blackmailing me," Sarah asked. "I was the one that was nice to you when you were receiving so much hate from everyone else. I helped you. Why would you stab me in the back like this?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Jane said angrily. "I came here to talk rationally with you, not act in a soap opera."

"Why are you doing this," Sarah asked. "Just answer that."

"Everyone who trusts me gets hurt," Jane said. "You're no exception. Why not just save you the pain of knowing me and get something out of it anyway?"

"What's your condition," Sarah asked wanting Jane to get to the point.

"Stay away from me," Jane said.

"No problem," Sarah said.

"I'm not finished," Jane said. "If you even talk to me again, every single person in this school will find out about you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Sarah said.

"Make sure your dork friends stay away from me too," Jane said.

"Fine," Sarah said. "Before I leave, tell me what you are."

"I guess you could say I'm the better half of Jane," Jane said. "That's all I'm telling you. Now do you agree to my condition?"

"Yes," Sarah said.

"Don't ask questions about me either," Jane said.

"Fine," Sarah said through her teeth. "Let me out."

Jane moved aside and let Sarah walk out of the bathroom. Jane smiled to herself as another step was complete.

Sarah practically ran back to the table. They all stared at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, Sarah," Ethan asked.

"Something's wrong with Jane," Sarah said.

"Wow, we didn't know that," Benny said sarcastically. "Why do you sound so surprised? She's got about five thousand screws loose up there."

"Benny, be quiet for a second," Sarah almost shouted. "She knows about me."

"She knows you're a vampire," Ethan whispered.

"Yes," Sarah said. "I don't know how she found out, but she knows and she threatened to tell everyone unless we stayed away from her."

"No problem," Benny muttered.

"It doesn't make sense," Sarah said. "She was almost desperate to make friends towards the beginning of the year. Now she's turning against us."

"This all started when she changed her look," Ethan said.

"You're right," Sarah said. "We're going to need to get a vision from her."

"I've kind of already had one," Ethan said quietly.

"You didn't tell me," Sarah asked angrily.

"I wasn't sure what it was about at the time, but I think I've pieced it together," Ethan said.

"What," Sarah asked.

"I think she's a robot," Ethan said.

"A robot," Benny asked. "Seriously?! I've called it. We face everything."

"Robots," Rory yelled. "Cool!"

Benny covered Rory's mouth.

"Robots are cool," someone said behind them. They all looked and shrunk back in their seats as they saw Jane approach the table. "Why are you guys so freaked out? I forgot to turn the tray in."

Jane smiled at them as she picked up her tray and walked away. She could distinctly hear Benny whisper, "That was close." She turned her tray in and walked out of the cafeteria. She just decided to skip the rest of her classes. She couldn't wait to tell the real Jane about the progress she made. She made it back in about ten minutes. She walked up to the basement door and noticed it was locked.

"Let me in," Jane's project said.

Jane wasn't planning on letting her project get in. She was scared about what her project might do.

"Just a second," Jane said. She paced around the room feeling a tightness consume her chest. Her project was getting worse. She didn't know what to do. Her ears perked up at the sound of a door hitting the wall. Her project had kicked the door in. Her project walked down the stairs as if nothing had happened.

"Guess what happened at school today," her project said.

"I saw on my computer," Jane said. "Are you insane?"

"Relax," her project said. "I did you a favor.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jane yelled. "You completely disobeyed me. I told you to not hurt them in any way. They are the only friends I have."

"Had," her project corrected her. "Who needs friends when you have me?"

"I tried to type in the words for you to say, but my voice recognition doesn't seem to be working," Jane said frustrated.

"I know," her project said. "I disabled it. I'm not having you speak for me. I speak for myself."

"If you keep doing this, I'm going to have to pull the plug on you," Jane said. Suddenly, her project grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Jane struggled to breath due to getting the wind knocked out of her. She couldn't even move.

"Nobody pulls the plug on me," her project hissed through its teeth. "By the way, haven't you been paying attention to anything that's been happening today? Sarah's not human."

"What is she," Jane asked.

"She's a-," her project was about to say, but was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. Her project let go of Jane and walked over to the window. Jane followed her and looked out the window. She felt her chest tighten again.

"Guess she can tell you herself," her project said smiling.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, TeamEthanMorgan, LessThanThreexoxo (I really appreciate the compliment), , and MyBabysittersAVampireaholic for reviewing!**

"Or better yet why don't you tell her the whole truth," her project said.

"Stay down here," Jane instructed ignoring what her project said.

"As you wish, master," her project said bowing.

Jane ran upstairs and shut the basement door. She tried to lock it, but then remembered that her project had kicked the door in. Her mom was definitely going to yell at her for that later. She ran up to the front door. Before opening the door, she thought about the current situation. Sarah still thinks that Jane is her project so she needs to act like her project. She breathed deeply before apprehensively opening the door.

"Jane," Sarah said surprised by Jane's change in appearance.

"What do you want," Jane asked. "School hasn't let out yet."

"I know that you told me to not talk to you again," Sarah said. "I just want answers."

"There's your answer," Jane said with a choked voice. "Don't talk to me."

"I just want to know what happened to you," Sarah said. "You were so shy and nice."

"I guess you can say I changed," Jane said. "I realized that to survive here. I had to change my personality."

"Your personality was fine," Sarah said. "If you thought this was a good change, then you're wrong. You're kind of horrible now. No offense."

"Thanks a lot," Jane said sarcastically.

"That came out wrong," Sarah said. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Jane said. "I get it. What other answers are you looking for?"

"Why are you blackmailing me," Sarah asked.

"I'm not," Jane said.

"Yes you are," Sarah said. "You said that if I didn't stay away from you, then you would tell people about what I am."

"That's right," Jane said. "You can forget about that. I was just angry. What are you exactly?"

"I thought you knew," Sarah said with a raised eyebrow.

"I do," Jane said. "I just want to hear you say it."

"Why don't you tell me," Sarah said confused.

"For the love of God, I'll tell you," her project said walking out from behind her. "She's a vampire."

"Seriously," Jane said laughing. "Yeah, right. Thanks for mocking my intelligence."

"There's two of you," Sarah said with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Let me explain," Jane said.

"I'm her better twin," her project said. "We've already met."

It took about a total of ten seconds staring at both of them wide eyed before Sarah took off sprinting.

"What is wrong with you," Jane yelled at her project. "Sarah!" Jane ran after her as fast as she could, but Sarah was faster. Sarah must have slowed down because somehow, Jane managed to catch up with her.

"Please listen to me," Jane yelled.

"What," Sarah asked irritated.

"I'm sorry that you found out this way," Jane said.

"Is that a robot," Sarah asked.

"How'd you know," Jane asked.

"Lucky guess," Sarah said. "I'm the one asking questions here."

"Fine," Jane said. "Next question?"

"Why did you make a robot that looks exactly like you," Sarah asked.

"I made her so that way people can get to know the better side of me," Jane said.

"You think she's the better version of you," Sarah asked pointing in the direction of Jane's house.

"She's prettier, more funny, less awkward, more brave, and more fun to be around than me. She is the kind of person that I want people to know. Look at me, Sarah. I'm damaged beyond repair. I had my chance in school, but I ruined it. All of you would be better off with her in the picture instead of me."

"Do you even know what this robot of yours has been doing," Sarah asked. "She's ruining everything that you built with us. We were all starting to trust you and then you go and create this hostile cyborg that doesn't trust anyone. This isn't your best decision."

"Do you even know how hard I've worked on this robot," Jane asked. "I would spend all night working on this robot and then find out that there were a million more mistakes that needed to be fixed the next day."

"That was your choice," Sarah said. "You didn't need to do this. We all like the real you."

"You think you like the real me," Jane said. "Nobody likes the real me."  
>"Maybe that's why nobody likes the real you," Sarah said. "You put yourself down whenever you get a chance."<p>

"They don't like me because I'm awkward and weird and I don't fit into their picture of popularity," Jane said. "You should have seen Ethan, Benny, and Rory when I changed my image. I'm pretty sure Benny was literally drooling."

"That's just how he is," Sarah said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Jane said staring at the ground.

"You should have told us about this," Sarah said. "We would have helped you."

"I don't think you should be the judge of secret keeping right now," Jane said. "Why didn't you tell me what you were?"

"I had good reason not to," Sarah said.

"So did I," Jane said. Sarah sighed.

"You know what," Sarah said. "Do what you want. I've tried to help you. You're right. You're beyond help."

"You're giving up on me," Jane said sounding like a puppy that had lost its friend.

"I guess so," Sarah said.

"Friends don't give up on friends," Jane said.

"I don't really think we're friends anymore," Sarah said. Angry and sad tears fell down Jane's cheeks.

"My project is going to continue to go to school anyway," Jane said.

"Good," Sarah said. "Then I'll ignore it."

Sarah turned around and walked away. The tears continued to come even when Jane willed them not to. She sat on the sidewalk putting her head in her hands. She tried to cry as softly as she could so as not to alarm anyone that was passing by. After she was finally done crying, she got up and started walking back to the house. She was confused when she saw another car in the driveway. Her parents wouldn't be home yet, would they? She looked at her wristwatch and gasped when she saw the time. It was about a half an hour past the time that her parents usually got home. She ran inside her house fearing the worst. As she walked into the kitchen, her fears became a reality. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table with her project sitting opposite them.

"Hey, twin," her project greeted her with a wave and a smile.

"You have some explaining to do," her mother said with her arms crossed. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, Grimdark Chick, hiphop379, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, , TeamEthanMorgan, and LessThanThreexoxo for reviewing! Sorry once again. This is a busy year!**

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Jane said angrily.

"If you don't want to be grounded for a year, I suggest you tell me what is going on," her mother said, her tone matching Jane's anger.

"Wow," Jane said leaning against with her arms crossed. "I'm so scared of being grounded."

"SIT DOWN," her mother yelled slamming her hand on the table. Out of fear and surprise, Jane quickly sat down next to her project.

"What is going on," her father asked.

"It's just a project," Jane said quietly.

"It," her project asked pretending to be hurt. "That wounded me."

"A project for what," her father asked ignoring the other Jane.

"She's just a random project," Jane said louder. "Are we done?"

"No," her mother responded quickly. "Did you make this project?"

"Yes," Jane said.

"How did you get the money for supplies," her mother asked.

"Babysitting money I saved up," Jane said looking down at the table.

"You couldn't have had that much," her mother said.

"Apparently I did," Jane said.

"Why did you make her," her mother asked. "Jane, look at me!"

"I needed help," Jane said her confidence disappearing as she looked up slowly to meet her mother's fierce gaze.

"With what," her mother asked determined.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Jane said standing up.

"Sit down," her mother said again.

"No," Jane yelled. "It's awkward enough as it is."

"Just tell me what you need help with, Jane," her mother said. "We can work through it together as a family."

"Are you kidding me," Jane yelled. "We're not a family anymore. All you do is yell at me and slap me."

"What," her father asked surprised.

"Oh, she didn't tell you about that," Jane asked.

"No, I didn't," her mother said.

"That's another thing," Jane yelled frustrated. "You answer for him all the time. He hardly talks to any of us. He can't stand up for himself."

"Excuse me, young lady," her father said.

"Are you deaf," Jane asked. "You never talk for yourself. Even when we are going through a rough patch, you never notice. You act as if you're tuned out to the world. Mom has made all of the decision making ever since I was born. She even did it when I flipped out."

"Stop this right now," her mom yelled.

"What's wrong," Jane asked. "We can't voice our opinions in this house?"

"That's it," her mom yelled grabbing Jane's arm.

"You're hurting me," Jane yelled. "Let go!"

Jane's mom dragged Jane upstairs and threw her into her room. Jane fell on the floor crying. Before her mom could shut the door, she stood up and blocked the door keeping it from closing.

"You never listen to me," Jane yelled. "I need to listen to me now like a good mother."

"Listen to you judge us," her mom asked. "I don't think so."

"I need to listen to why I made her," Jane yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"Fine," her mother said. "Stop crying and talk."

"I don't like myself," Jane said. "I used to be content with how I was because I was better, but I'm not anymore. Ever since the incident, I've changed for the worse. I wanted people to know the me that I used to be."

"You've been sending this thing out of the house," her mother asked.

"Every day to school," Jane said.

"You haven't been going to school," her mother asked angrily. "What about your education?"

"That's the least of my worries right now," Jane said wiping a few tears off of her face.

"The real you is fine," her mother said. "I love the real you."

"You say that now," Jane said. "Wait until you talk to my project. She's better."

"I have talked to your project," her mother said. "Wow. I never thought I would hear myself say that."

"And," Jane asked ignoring her mother's last statement.

"You're better," her mom said. "Your project is sarcastic and rude. You think she's better?"

"I didn't make her to be that way," Jane said. "She chose to be that way."

"I think you need some sleep," her mother said.

"I don't want to go to bed this early," Jane said.

"Too bad," her mother said attempting to shut the door. "Move your foot, Jane."

"What are you going to do with her," Jane asked.

"I don't know," her mother said.

"You can't throw her away," Jane said. "I've spent months working on her please. Please just put her down in the basement."

"I don't think so, Jane," her mother said.

"Please," Jane begged.

"Move your foot," her mother said.

"I'm not moving my foot until you promise me," Jane said.

"Jane, please," her mom said.

"Promise me," Jane said a couple of tears still running down her face.

"Fine," her mom said. "We'll put it in the basement."

"Thank you," Jane said sighing in relief.

"Go to sleep," her mom said.

Jane moved her foot letting her mom close the door.

Jane attempted to get some sleep, but she wasn't getting a break. Her brain was full of today's events. The only thing that happened today was her mom promising to not trash her project. She heard a soft knock at her door. She got up and opened it revealing her project.

"What are you doing," Jane asked. "I thought they put you in the basement."

"Sometime, you must have programmed me to pick locks because I am a pro at it," her project said.

"Why are you up here," Jane asked.

"What did your parents say," her project asked.

"I don't want me to send you to school anymore," Jane said.

"Well, I like going to school so that's their problem," her project said.

"I think I should stop," Jane said.

"Stop what," her project asked.

"Controlling you," Jane said.

"You mean that I can walk free," her project asked gleefully.

"No," Jane said taken aback. "I mean that I should unplug you."

"I don't like that idea," her project said smiling sweetly.

"It might happen," Jane said.

"I don't think so," her project said her smile completely disappearing.

"What do you mean," Jane asked.

"You know your parents say a lot of things," her project said. "Maybe we shouldn't listen to them anymore."

"What are you talking about," Jane asked.

"Never mind," her project said smiling again. "Good night."

Her project walked off as if nothing had happened. Confused, Jane finally closed her door and went back to bed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you to CommentsGalore7777, MBAVfan1, TeamEthanMorgan, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, and JustBeYou182 for reviewing!**

Jane was nervous this morning. She had just gotten a lecture from her mother about not letting her project go to school for her anymore. Jane understood, but at the same time, she didn't want to face anyone there. She knew that all of her friends that she had once had hated her now. She had wanted to scold her project over and over for that. Jane never had the heart to do it. The truth is that Jane was getting tired. She was getting tired of all the stress, all of the emotions, and all of the disappointment. She wasn't sure how much longer she would last at this high school. Maybe she could convince her parents to have her home schooled. She contemplated that thought as she walked down the basement stairs. Her project was pacing back and forth scratching its head. She had almost forgotten how strange it was that her project acted and looked like her.

"Hey," Jane said quietly making her project slowly turn to face her.

"What's up," her project asked. "Are we ready for school?"

"I am," Jane said.

"What do you mean," her project asked.

"I mean that I'm going to school and you're staying here," Jane said even quieter than before.

"You can't just leave me here," her project said.

"It'll just be for this week," Jane said. "Or for however long it takes for my mom to say that I can let you go to school."

"Which will be never, right," her project asked angrily.

"I don't know," Jane said.

"Your parents are getting in the way of everything," her project said punching the wall. "Maybe it would be better if they were out of the picture."

"Don't talk about my parents like that," Jane said on the verge of yelling.

"Think about it, Jane," her project yelled at her. "You've spent so much of your time creating me. That means months of hard work down the toilet."

"I should be mad about that," Jane said. "Not you. I'm fine with it."

"You're fine with wasting all of the progress that you made," her project asked.

"Yes," Jane said. "I don't care right now."

"So you don't care if I get unplugged or not," her project yelled.

"I don't know," Jane yelled back.

"What do you mean you don't know," her project asked.

"I'm not really sure about what's happening right now," Jane said.

"Promise me that you won't unplug me," her project said pointing at her. "Promise me."

"By the way you're acting now, maybe I should unplug you," Jane said quietly, but her project heard her. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain on her cheek and a force strong enough to knock her to the ground. Her project had slapped her. She couldn't believe this. How could this happen? Being hit by a human was bad. Being hit by a robot hurt ten times worse. I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut, Jane thought to herself. Jane stood up quickly to face her project.

"Promise me that you won't unplug me," her project said completely ignoring what had just happened.

"Why do you have grease on you," Jane asked looking down at her project's shirt ignoring its repeated phrase.

"Just a little project I've been working," her project said smiling. "Back to business. Promise me that you won't unplug me."

Jane started feeling uneasy. Something was wrong with her project's smile. Instead of answering her, Jane turned around and ran upstairs. She ran out of the basement closing the door behind her. She could hear her project screaming at Jane to promise not to unplug it. She ran all the way to school not stopping until she reached the front double doors. The uneasy feeling in her stomach wouldn't subside. She wasn't sure why. She nervously walked through the front doors and to her first class. She took a deep breath before walking inside. All eyes were on her once again making her feel queasy. She sat at her desk deciding to be strong this time. Maybe she could make it through this school year. Both first and second classes passed by fast like they always do. Jane was mostly about third period and lunch. She held her head up and walked into her third period classroom. Rory was already there. She hoped that he wouldn't notice her as she sat down, but he did. His reaction was not what she expected however.

"Do you want to see my new ninja picture," Rory asked excitedly. Old Rory was back, thank goodness.

"Sure," Jane said smiling on the inside and outside.

It was picture of a ninja in a blue and red suit. It was intriguing.

"That looks awesome," Jane said her smile growing wider.

"Thanks," Rory said. "Took me a while."

"I can tell," Jane said smiling.

"It's the real you again, isn't it," Rory asked. "Not that creepy robot that was in your place."

"How can you tell," Jane asked.

"Your smile," Rory said. "You have a genuine smile, not a plastic one like your little friend has."

"Rory, I'm sorry," Jane apologized.

"I forgive you," Rory said. "I'm not so sure about the others."

"I'll just have to find a way to gain their trust again," Jane said.

"I'm sure they'll come around," Rory said with his trademark goofy smile on his face.

"Is it too much to ask for a hug," Jane asked.

"Bring it in," Rory said holding out his arms. Jane stood up and hugged him. Rory was always the one that she could trust even though he doubted her for a while too. He always managed to make you feel better about yourself. Jane eyes teared up as she continued to hug him for what seemed like hours. They broke apart as the teacher walked in.

The bell rang signaling the end of third period and the beginning of lunch. Jane was nervous. It must been pretty obvious because Rory grabbed her hand and dragged her to the cafeteria. They went through the lunch line like they had at the beginning of the year. This reminded of the good times she had with her new friends despite Catherine and James ruining her life. Luckily, she hadn't seen either of them since her project had threatened them. That was the only good thing that came with her project. Her project was stronger than her and it ran off the people that wanted to hate her. She felt like she didn't have to worry about them anymore. When they stepped out of the lunch line, she noticed that Ethan, Benny, and Sarah were already sitting at the table. Seeing them made her want to run, but Rory's tight grip on her hand was preventing that. He forced her to sit down much like he had at the beginning of the year. Everybody's eyes were on her.

"I am pleased to present the real Jane," Rory said motioning to her.

"The real Jane," Ethan asked.

"He means the one that's not a robot," Sarah explained. "Although I'm still not sure which one is which."

"I guess I deserved that," Jane said.

"You deserve more than that," Sarah said. "Your project's not coming back, is it?"

"No," Jane said. "I made it think it was, but I don't think it is. I'm sorry for all of the grief that my project caused all of you. I think it's gone defective."

"Really," Sarah asked sarcastically. "We never would have noticed."

"Just forgive and forget, Sarah," Rory said. "Chill out." Sarah looked at Rory and then back at Jane.

"It's going to take a while before I can trust you again," Sarah said. "But if there's anything you want to share with me, I'm all years."  
>"Even though I find you both crazy, I still like the real Jane better," Benny said. "If you could wear the outfit that your project wears, you will be okay with me." Sarah smacked him upside the head making Jane smile.<p>

"I'm here for you too," Ethan said. "I just thought that I should speak up since everyone's saying heartfelt things."

"I will work hard to gain your trust, I promise," Jane said.

"Good," Sarah said smirking.

Suddenly, Jane's phone buzzed. She excused herself and stepped out of the cafeteria. It was an unknown number. Curiously, she answered it and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello," she said.

"Is your name Jane," a man asked.

"Yes," Jane said. "Who is this?"

"This is Doctor Johnson from Whitechapel Hospital," he replied.

"Is something wrong," Jane asked scared of his reply.

"I'm afraid it's about your parents," he said grimly. "There's been an accident."


	37. Chapter 37

**I am so sorry for not updating! Two months passed by so quickly! I've been extremely busy especially around the holidays! I apologize and I hope you can forgive me! Thank you to LessThanThreexoxo, CommentsGalore7777, JustBeYou182, TeamEthanMorgan, Mitchell Green, abigleave, Renesmeef4e, Anonymous, and KeroNya for reviewing!**

Jane's breathing stopped and time slowed down. She had gone through a lot in her life. She had experienced extreme amounts of emotional and physical pain, but nothing compared to what she was feeling now. In the past, she had thought she hated her parents. Now she just realized that she was just being a stupid teenager. It was time to grow up. This situation was real. She had fought with her mother on several occasions, but that didn't change the way she felt about her mother. She loved her even though she didn't want to admit it at times. She loved her father as well and embraced how clueless he could be. A long line of thoughts ran through her head, but she finally managed to speak words.

"What happened," she asked.

"Their brake line was cut," the doctor said.

"Are they going to be okay," Jane asked.

"That's inconclusive," the doctor said sadly. A tear managed to escape.  
>"I'll be right there," Jane said. Even though she was sad, there was an edge to her voice that confused the doctor. What confused him even more was that she hung up right after she said that. Jane walked back into the cafeteria trying as hard as she could not to break down. She apparently wasn't doing a good job as everyone at her table noticed her change in mood.<p>

"Can any of you drive," Jane asked.

"I can," Sarah said confused. "Why?"

"I need a ride to the hospital," Jane said another tear escaping, but she wiped it away before it could make its way down her cheek. Everyone gasped. It looked like a cheesy soap opera moment. Jane almost smiled, but didn't as she remembered the severity of the situation she was in.

"Did something happen," Sarah asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Jane said. "We really need to go."

"Can we come," Rory asked.

"You all shouldn't skip," Jane said.

"Haven't we already done a lot for you already," Benny said smirking. "I'm sure we can do one more thing." Jane smiled. "Besides if we do this for you, you owe us. I suggest you wear the miniskirt again."

"Shut up, Benny," everyone said at the exact same time. Jane blushed and laughed.

"Let's go," Sarah said.

They made it to the hospital in about twenty minutes. Jane practically jumped out of the car. She ran up to the service desk.

"What room is Henry and Anna Baker in," Jane asked desperately.

"Room 204," she said.

"Thank you so much," Jane said before sprinting down the hallway to the stairs. Even though Sarah and Rory are vampires, it took them a lot of effort to catch up to Jane. Jane made it to the room before they did. She stopped right at the door way almost making everyone else run into her. She walked slowly up to the beds staring at her parents. There were so many wires that it scared her. Her mom's arm was in a cast and her dad's head was bandaged up. There were cuts and bruises all over their faces. Ethan and Sarah caught Jane as she fell down crying. She cried into Sarah's shoulder. Rory put a hand on her shoulder and Benny just stood there staring at her parents. Jane cried for about 10 minutes straight. She would have cried longer, but the sound of a phone ringing interrupted everything. It was Jane's cell phone.

"You don't have to answer it," Ethan said. Jane did anyway. In a couple of seconds, she wished she hadn't.

"Hello," she choked out.

"Hey, bestie," her creation said. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"How did you get my number," Jane asked.

"You didn't look at caller ID, did you," her project asked. "I'm using your mom's phone. I got it from her coat pocket. Apparently, they were on their way back to get it when they had their little accident."

"What do you know about that," Jane asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be intelligent," her project asked with a mocking tone to its voice. "I suppose the break line just slipped. Those things break all the time."

"You cut it," Jane asked.

"You got that in about a minute," her project said. "Not very impressive for a social reject that spends time making robots that look like herself. Unfortunately, there were a lot of glitches that you just over looked. You aren't as observant as you'd like to think you are."

"I thought I fixed them," Jane said.  
>"Apparently you didn't," her project asked. "You were so emotionally invested at the time that you thought it was a good idea to give me feelings, emotions, and thoughts. Did you really think that I wanted to spend my time doing something that you were too much of a coward to do just because people made fun of you and you went crazy and got sent to the nut house?"<p>

"I'm not a coward," Jane said.

"Then you shouldn't have made me," her project said. "I'm about to ruin her life."

"What do you mean," Jane asked.

"It obviously doesn't take much to drive you over the edge," her project said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're a minute away from losing your mind again after seeing your parents."

"Shut up," Jane said. "You don't know me at all."  
>"You don't know me at all either," her project said. "I'm going to be your worst nightmare." Jane could feel anger starting to get the best of her. "By the way, those jocks that attacked me. They don't look very intimidating now. After I'm done with them, I doubt they'll ever mess with a mental asylum patient ever again."<p>

"You're at my school," Jane asked. "Don't touch anyone."

"Mission not accomplished," her project said. "I suggest you get here in a timely manner. I want to talk to you face to face."

"What exactly is your plan," Jane asked.  
>"Wouldn't you like to know," her project said. "If you don't get here in the next five minutes, there's no telling what I might do. I might just lose my mind. Sound familiar?" After that, Jane heard nothing. She looked at the screen and saw "Call ended",<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you to MirandaNaranjo11, TeamEthanMorgan, sakura, LessThanThreexoxo, MBAV4EVS, Mitchell Green, JustBeYou182, sabrina-luna-potter, and AbstractWorld1 for reviewing! AbstractWorld, that means a lot to me! Thank you so much! Warning! This chapter is violent and does not fit the violence of the actual show. In other words, this chapter is not necessarily Disney friendly. **

"JANE," Jane screamed her name and waited, listening as it echoed off the school walls. She thought it was weird that she was calling her name, but she doubted she would probably be calling her project "creation." She looked at her watch and sighed in frustration. She was ten minutes late. She was now walking down the hallway by herself. Everybody else went into separate hallways planning to corner her project. Her project had texted her and said it was in the cafeteria. She was almost there. The main door was cracked open. It looked like a scene of a horror movie. Many events of her life seemed like scenes of a horror movie recently. She was thinking about trying to reflect back on the good times of her life, but she decided that she wasn't going to be a weakling. She decided that she was going to stand up for herself for once in her life. She will try to do whatever is necessary to make sure that no one else gets hurt. With a deep breath, she gathered up enough courage to open the door. She opened it as slowly as humanly possible. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she took a good long look around the room. There were people underneath the tables crying and holding each other. She kneeled down beside them. They tried to get away from her.

"I'm a different Jane," Jane said quietly and reassuringly. "Where is she?"

They pointed towards the kitchen. Every step Jane took seemed to weigh her down. As she got closer and closer to the kitchen entrance, she could hear yelling. The second she walked into the kitchen, she saw her creation throwing pots and pans on the floor while yelling. Her creation looked up at her and Jane gasped in shock. Her creation's face looked as if it had been torn to shreds. There was metal shining in many places on her face.

"What are you staring at," her creation asked menacingly.

"Nothing," Jane said quickly.

"Something annoys me, Jane," her creation said taking small steps toward her. They were meant to be subtle, but Jane could still tell so she backed up.

"What," Jane asked.

"You told me everything when you created me," her creation said. "What I should stay away from. What would kill me. What I shouldn't get involved in." Jane waited. "Something you didn't tell me was that if I gained my own thoughts and feelings and did things my way, then I would start wasting away and dying." Jane looked up at her terrifed. "Did you hear me?! I'm wasting away, Jane! I'm dying! That is why my face looks like this! I am dissolving away!

"I'm sorry," Jane said so quietly that she wasn't sure if her project heard her. Unfortunately, she did.

"You're sorry," her creation yelled slamming Jane against with her hands around Jane's neck. "I am dying! How many times do I have to say that? It's because of you that I'm like this!"

"It's because of you that my parents are in the hospital," Jane said in a raspy voice.

Her creation squeezed her neck harder until Jane could barely breathe. After what felt like hours, she let go causing Jane to fall on the ground coughing.

"Why didn't you kill me," Jane asked.

"This isn't a fair fight," her creation said.

"Fair fight," Jane asked.

"We both need to be equally equipped," her creation said.

"It wouldn't matter," Jane said. "You're stronger than me."

"I know, but it'll help me sleep better," her creation said smiling sadistically. If I'm going to kill you, I might as well do it fairly."

"You mean fight me," Jane asked.

"Look who finally got it," her creation said. "Brownie points for you."

"What are we-," Jane started but stopped after seeing her creation take a knife from a nearby table. "Where's my weapon?"

Her creation smiled at her before throwing a gun at her.

"When did you have the gun," Jane asked.

"Why do you think everyone was afraid of me," her creation asked. "I think that gun will suit you. After all, you are a master at shooting yourself."

"You're a comedian now," Jane asked.

"Have been for a long time," her creation said. "Enough talk. Are you ready or not?"

"Yeah," Jane said quietly.

"Good," her creation said. "Now!"

Right when her creation said that, Jane ran out of the kitchen. Her creation started laughing.

"Seriously," her creation said before chasing after her. Jane thought she was running fast enough until she felt something grab her hair and yanked so hard that she fell onto the ground. She looked up to see her creation above her. The shock caused her to accidentally pull the trigger which resulted with a bullet in her creation's hand. Her creation screamed before lifting up the knife into the air attempting to stab Jane. Jane closed her eyes. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her creation's hand and yanked her off Jane. Jane opened her eyes to see Sarah throwing her project into a nearby table. While Sarah kept her project distracted, Benny ran to Jane and helped her up. It looked like Sarah was winning the fight until her project grabbed Sarah's wrist in midair and twisted it. Her project punched Sarah in the stomach and face. Ethan ran over to help because he couldn't stand seeing what Jane's project was doing to Sarah. That was useless because her project punched him in the face knocking him out before turning back to Sarah.

"Ethan," Sarah shouted. Angrily, she ran after Jane's project. She grabbed Sarah by the neck similar to what she did to Jane earlier. She threw Sarah against the wall so hard that it would have paralyzed a normal person. Luckily, Sarah wasn't a normal person. It was taking a while for her to get back on her feet though so her project turned to Benny and Rory.

"Get behind me, Jane," Benny said. Jane did as she was told. The project just stared at them probably picturing what their blood looked like. "Any suggestions?"

"She's weak," Jane said.  
>"You call that weak," Benny asked.<p>

"Anger is the only thing keeping her going," Jane said. "She's dying."

"How did that happen," he asked.

"A glitch," Jane said. "I didn't fix everything."

"How can we stop her," Benny asked.

"I have no idea," Jane said.

"That's reassuring," Benny said.

"Wait," Jane said. "There should be a memory chip on the back of her neck. I put it in as a fail safe. We need to take it out."

"No problemo, chica," Benny said.

"Benny," Jane said.

"What," he asked.

"Don't talk like that," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"We need to get behind her and pull the chip out," Jane said.

"Got it," Rory said. "It's Batman time!"

Rory ran at the project. He was down in one punch. Benny cast a spell causing a little bit of damage, but not enough. As Benny was fighting the project while attempting to remain a good distance away, Jane looked at the gun in her trembling hands. She pointed it at the project and steadied it. She pulled the trigger. Before she knew it, the project had seen her raise the gun and grabbed Rory as protection. The project threw him onto the ground after the bullet entered his body.

"RORY," Benny and Jane screamed at the same time. The project looked at Benny.

"You're next," the project said to Benny. The project took out the knife. Jane's eyes widened in fear.

"Stay behind me," Benny told Jane. He kept firing spell after spell, but the creation wasn't going to divert from its course. The project attempted to stab him. Fortunately, he managed to avoid every attempt. However, Jane could see it before it was going to happen. She was aiming for his torso and he wouldn't get out of the way. Jane ran into the fight and pushed Benny out of the way. She felt excruciating pain. She heard Benny screaming her name over and over, but all she was focused on was the knife sticking out of her stomach. The creation smiled at her.

"This turned out better than I hoped it would," her creation said to her. Jane directed her gaze past her creation's shoulder and saw Sarah coming up behind her.

"Sarah, hold her," Jane yelled. Sarah did as she was told. The project struggled, but Sarah wasn't going to let her get away this time. Jane didn't waste any time. She reached around the project and took out the memory chip. Her project dropped onto the ground.

"If it was that easy, then why didn't we do it before," Benny asked. They all laughed. Suddenly, he remembered. He looked at Jane right before she fell onto the ground unconscious.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you to MirandaNaranjo11, TeamEthanMorgan, LessThanThreexoxo, elygeorge, sabrina-luna-potter, technodude458, and Guest for reviewing! This is the last chapter! I hope you like it! Just to let you know, I'm thinking about putting Jane into different fan fiction worlds. If there is a specific one that you would want her to go to next, please tell me. I would love to hear your suggestions! Thanks to all of you who have stood by me through this story. I really appreciate it! I know I say that a lot, but I really mean it!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

The darkness slowly began to fade away as Jane slipped back into consciousness. She managed to push herself a centimeter off the bed to examine her surroundings. Obviously, she was in a hospital due to the appearance and the nauseating clean smell. She looked down at all of the tubes that she was connected. If she had the ability, she would pass out again especially after looking at her IV. She had always hated needles and pain in general. That was probably the only thing that connected her to sane people. She should have never created that project. She couldn't believe that it took her this long to figure that out. She is never going to invent anything ever again. She was one hundred percent sure of that. The sound of her heart rate monitor was distracting her from her thoughts. She had almost had the impulse to turn it off, but she realized that it wasn't an alarm clock. Despite how weak she was and how much her stomach hurt, she decided to sit up. There was nobody in the room and that made Jane sad. She must have made them all so mad that they didn't want to come and visit her. She didn't blame them. If she was them in that situation, she would shun herself. She just sat up and stared at the blank screen of the television set. She didn't even register when a nurse came into her room.

"Jane," the nurse asked walking closer to her. Jane didn't respond. The nurse said her name again and Jane slowly looked at her.

"How long was I unconscious," Jane asked.

"Four days," the nurse replied.

"Has anyone come to visit me," Jane asked.

"Not today, but it's early," the nurse said.

"Is this the same hospital that-," Jane started to say.

"Your parents are in," the nurse asked. "Yes." Jane wasn't sure what to ask next. She had so many questions running around in her brain.

"How did I get here," Jane asked.

"Your friends brought you here," the nurse said. "You were covered in blood and you had lost quite a lot. They were all really worried about you. Every single day, they've stopped by during visiting hours to check on you." Jane smiled. Her smile quickly faded.

"When can I leave," the nurse said. "You'd have to ask the doctor that. Why?"

"I don't like hospitals," Jane said.

"Why don't you take it easy for a while and I'll tell the doctor that you're looking for him," the nurse said.

"Okay," Jane said. "Thank you."

Jane had been watching That 70's Show reruns for hours now. She was anxious to see the doctor. The sooner she could get out of there, the better. The nurse knocked on her door.

"You have visitors," the nurse said.

Jane smiled as Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and even Erica walked into the room.

"How are you," Sarah asked hugging Jane. "Are you okay?"

"A little sore," Jane said. "What happened to-"

"It's gone," Ethan said.

"Thank god," Jane said. "What's happened since I've been in the hospital?"

"Not much," Benny said. "Unless you count the swarm of people outside that are trying to blame you for an attack on the school. Other than that, nothing much."

Sarah hits Benny on the back of the head.

"They won't have to blame me for long," Jane said.

"What are you talking about," Sarah asked.

"I'm leaving," Jane said.

"Leaving the hospital," Rory asked.

"Leaving Whitechapel," Jane said staring down at her hands.

"When can you leave," Sarah asked. "Your parents are in no shape to just pack up and leave right now. In case you've forgotten, they've just been in a car accident and you've been stabbed by a crazy cyborg."

"I know," Jane said. "Once I get the doctor's okay, I'm leaving without my parents. I've caused them enough trouble. It's time for me to go."

"No, it's not," Sarah yelled. "You can't just leave after everything. You think that leaving is the best choice? You think that we'll be better off without you?"

"I know you're mad," Jane said. "If you're my friend, you'll respect my decision."

"Don't give me that," Sarah yelled. "This is not a good decision. You can't leave."

"I've already made it," Jane said. "I'm sorry."

"But-," Sarah started.

"Just stop," Erica yelled at Sarah. "She obviously wants to leave. She can do whatever she wants."

"You never liked her to begin with," Sarah said. "You probably wouldn't even care if she died!"

"And you care," Erica asked.

"Yes," Sarah said. "She's my friend."  
>"Don't you remember when you said that you weren't my friend anymore," Jane asked. "Just keep that thought in your mind and you'll be fine when I leave. It's easy to stop caring."<p>

"No, it's not," Sarah said before storming out. Erica followed after her.

"She'll come around," Ethan said.  
>"No, she won't," Jane said quietly. "I don't blame her."<p>

"See you around, Jane," Ethan said before hugging her and walking out of the room.

Rory came up tears in his eyes and hugged her. He almost killed her with his hug of death, but she appreciated it nonetheless. Rory then walked out of the room leaving Benny.

"I guess it's my time to hug you," Benny said.

"You don't have to," Jane said.

"Doesn't bother me," Benny said.

Benny walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her back. This hug seemed to last longer than the others and made Jane cry. The tears fell onto Benny's shirt, but he didn't notice. Before he pulled away completely, he planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Have a good trip, Jane," Benny said. "I hope you visit us again soon."

"I'll never forget all of you," Jane said. "I'll come back at some point down the road."

"Good to know," Benny said smiling before walking out of the room. Right when Benny left, Jane burst into tears. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, but she had no other choice. She was finally going to take control of her life. This was her defining moment.

Jane had to stay in the hospital for three more days before the doctor said she was okay to leave. No one had visited her since the day that she told everyone she was living. Her parents still hadn't woken up. She had given the nurse that had been looking after them a note explaining that she had left and not to worry about her. She walked all the way from the hospital to her house. It didn't bother her. She loved finally being able to breathe fresh air. She walked into her house opening the front door as slowly as possible. The house was eerie when nobody was there. She had never noticed it before. She didn't dare to go down into the basement. Instead, she ran upstairs to her room. She looked under her dresser to find some of the money that she had saved taped under there. She grabbed it and stuck it into her pocket. She grabbed her bag and stuffed all of the essentials into it. She didn't waste any more time than she needed to so she tried to hurry as much as she could. It took her about a total of ten minutes. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk out of her room. She stopped to look back at it one more time. This was probably the last time that she would ever see her room or her house again. The realization hit her hard, but she had to go. She closed her door and walked down the stairs. She was about two inches from the front door before the doorbell rang. That's strange, she thought. Why would somebody visit her house if the parents weren't there. She realized that it was probably the press trying to ask her questions about why she left the hospital without her parents and why she wanted to hurt students at her school. Then again, it could be Sarah saying goodbye. That thought alone made her walk up to the front door and open it. To her dismay, there was nobody. It was probably someone playing a joke on her. She sighed and walked out of the door shutting it behind her. She managed to walk down the steps before hearing the door creak open behind her. She walked up to the door and reached for the doorknob. The door yanked open before she could touch it, but there was nobody on the other side. She turned to leave, but ran into somebody that she hoped she would never see again. James.

"Well, hello," James said.

"Stay away from me," Jane said attempting to close the door on him, but he pushed it open with no effort whatsoever. He seemed to be stronger than she remembered.

"Going somewhere," James asked.

"None of your business," Jane said seething. She turned around to run out the back door, but ran into somebody else that she never wanted to see again. Catherine.

"You're not going anywhere," Catherine said taking the bag away from Jane.

"I can do whatever I want," Jane said attempting to walk past Catherine. Catherine grabbed the spot where the stitches were causing Jane to scream.

"Is that where your stitches," Catherine said. "What if I pulled them out one by one?"

"What do you want," Jane asked crying. James walked up close to Jane.

"Revenge," James whispered into her ear.

"Hold her," Catherine said to James.

James grabbed Jane and held her in place not caring how much she struggled.

"What are you doing," Jane asked while screaming. James put his hand over her mouth.

"As much as I love your scream, nobody is going to hear you," James said menacingly. "Hurry, Catherine."

"Bye, Jane," Catherine said smiling.

The last thing that Jane felt before darkness was a searing pain in her neck.

**THE END**


End file.
